Mi destino
by Vyda
Summary: Un amor que creció desde lo mas profundo de su ser  pero que el destino se ha empeñado en separar  algún día alcanzaran la verdadera felicidad?
1. el viaje

_**Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos para crear esta historia que espero les guste...**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

Mi Destino

El viaje

Hacian ya mas de dos horas que no podía dormir , estaba realmente entusiasmada , sabia que mañana a primera hora saldría rumbo a Seattle, mi madre habia contactado un viejo conocido para que me ayudará a entrar como gerente de uno de los más prestigiosos hoteles de la ciudad. Al parecer el señor Cullen era una persona muy influyente y era dueño de varios hoteles, así como del hospital principal de Seattle, mi padre me habia pedido que me tomara las cosas con calma y que mejor esperará a que me resolvieran en el pequeño hotel de Forks, pero desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta era demasiado, así que sin pensarlo más acepte el ofrecimiento.

El doctor Cullen y mi madre sí habian conocido muy jovenes , al parecer hubo entre ellos un pequeño romance, pero al darse cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro, terminaron siendo grandes amigos, cuando mamá conoció a mi padre, dijo que fue en ese instante que supo lo que era el verdadero amor, fué entonces cuando mamá se caso y el doctor Cullen se fue a vivir a Seattle, siguieron manteniendo comunicación por medio de cartas y llamadas telefónicas, creao que hasta se hizo amigo de mi padre, gracias a eso yo estaba mas que emocionada, por que este empleo venía a cubrir todas y cada una de mis expectativas que tenía para mi en el rubro de la hotelería.

La beca Cullen por así llamarle cubría por lo menos mis gastos mas importantes, por que me había ofrecido también hospedarme en su casa, mientras me podía pagar yo sola un departamento, así que hasta el hospedaje lo tenía cubierto, ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y nada que me llagaba el sueño, me levante y fui directo ala cocina por un vaso con leche caliente, estaba un punto de entrar a la cocina cuando mi padre me dió un gran susto.

-Pense que ya estarias durmiendo ? - brinque del susto

- Papá por dios!, por lo menos has un poco de ruido-

-Lo siento , pero yo tampoco podia dormir - el estaba sentado en la sala con las luces apagadas - sabes creo que este viaje va a ser bueno para ti, pero me inquieta que te vayas sola y estes con una familia extraña.

-Hay papá ! , ya hablamos de esto millones de veces, sabes que no voy a encontrar una mejor oportunidad, a parte no esta tan lejos de aqui -el me indico que me sentara a su lado

- pués si, pero si no te tratan bien? -le sonreí

-Si no lo hacen me voy de su casa y listo , si llegará a pasar te aviso para que me ayudes a buscar departamento-le puse mi mano en la espalda

- esta bien solo prometeme que te cuidaras y que llamaras para avisarme que estas bien, por lo menos cada tercer día- a pesar de que Charlie parecía duro, no lo era y menos en estos momentos que perdía como el decía a su única hija.

- Te lo prometo -le di un beso en la mejilla- sabes Que te amo no?

El sonrió y se levanto del sillón - bueno pués es hora de dormir , sino nunca te vas a levantar y vas a perder el autobús-

-Si, solo tomo un vaso con leche -me dio un beso en la frente y subio

Al entrar a la cocina sentí una gran nostalgía, de una forma o de otra estaba dejando mi hogar, la casa donde nací y crecí, lo único que esperaba era que mi futuro en Seattle fuera muy bueno.

Sentí como la luz penetraba en mis ojos y escuche la voz de mi madre muy lejos.

- Bella?- abrí los ojos y el sol me hizo volver a cerrarlos- Bella son las siete de la mañana y el autobús sale a las nueve!- en cuanto escuche eso, me levante como resorte.

-Por Dios, mamá, que no podias haberme despertado más temprano ! - camine por todo el cuarto y tome mi toalla, me fuí a dar un baño rápido, lo bueno era que un día antes había preparado todo, incluída la ropa que me iba a poner.

Cuando acabe de arreglarme, baje a toda prisa y comí un poco de cereales, al terminar me lave los dientes y subi por mi equipaje.

-Tu padre ya te esta esperando en el auto- dijo mamá

-Si!, salgo en un segundo- me pare en la sala y suspire, aunque viniera de visita en las vacaciones ya no seria lo mismo, sentí una opresión en el pecho y se me espaco una pequeña lagrima-

-Que pasa cariño, te va a dejar el autobús- cuando me vio mi madre me abrazo muy fuerte

-Si - le dije

- verás que todo va a estar muy bien -me dio un beso y salimos

En 10 minutos llegamos a la terminal de autobuses, les di un beso y me despedí de ellos, me abrazaron fuertemente, subí al autobús y por la ventanilla vi como me iba alejando de mis padres, me hundí en el asiento y me puse los audifonos de mi mp3, mientras veía como todo quedaba detrás de mi.

Pasaron como tres horas cuando entramos a Seattle, era una ciudad muy diferente a mi pequeño pueblo y me recibía con los brazos abiertos, estaba mas que entusiasmada y expectante, ya quería empezar a trabajar en lo que mas me gustaba y sobre todo abrirme camino por mi misma. El autobús se detuvo y comenzamos a descender tome un carrito para mi equipaje y me dirigí a la salida, el taxista muy amable me ayudo a subir mi equipaje, le dí la dirección a la que me dirigía hicimos como media hora de camino, me sorprendí mucho al ver la zona donde entrábamos, era como un planeta alternativo, las casas eran enormes, es mas no eran casas eran mansiones con hermosos jardines y bellisimos árboles, el conductor me miró como si no perteneciera a ese lugar y en efecto ni en mi mas hermoso sueño me había imaginado vivir en un lugar así y no es por que fueramos pobres, pero tampoco teníamos mucho dinero, mas bien viviamos con el sueldo de policía de mi padre, a parte de que en Forks no teníamos lugares así.

El taxi sí detuvo en la casa mas grande o por lo menos así me parecía a mi, era realmente hermosa, tenía unos ventanales enormes, era muy moderna y acogedora, en la reja un guardía nos detuvo.

- Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarles? -

- Vengo a dejar a la señorita - dijo el conductor, el guardía frunció el ceño y me miro

- Soy Isabella Swan , El doctor Cullen y su esposa me esperan- le dije, en ese instante me sonrió y abrió la reja

- Bienvenida señorita , adelante -el conductor me miró por el retrovisor y enseguida volvió a agachar la mirada.

Cuando entramos me quede boquiabierta, el jardín era inmenso, la sola entrada era un pasillo inmenso como de tres metros con árboles que se alzaban a ambos lados, después de abría el camino y seguía la inmensidad del jardín, en el centro se encontraba una fuente que el taxi tuvo que rodear para llegar a la puerta principal.

- Hemos llegado señorita - baje del taxi y di un suspiro, mientras seguía observando la bellaza de la casa.

-Isabella ? - una mujer grito mi nombre, me gire para verla y me encontre con una hermosa mujer de cabello cobrizo, sus ojos eran hermosos de color verde esmeralda y su piel era tersa y muy blanca

-Si ! , buenas tardes , señora busco al doctor Cullen y a su esposa- ella me sonrió

- Mmmm, pués supongo que esa soy yo-se acerco a mi- aunque no me digas señora, mejor dime Esme- dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo

- Hola Esme , soy yo ... - no me dejo Terminar

- Isabella Swan , La hija de René y Charlie - me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Si , muchas gracias po aceptarme en su casa, aunque preferiría que me llamará Bella-

-Ok Bella entonces -el conductor terminó de bajar mi equipaje y carraspeo

-Ha ! si perdón cuánto le debo ? -le pregunte

- lo que sea se lo pagan en la cocina, puede entrar por aquella puerta- le dijo Esme indicándole el lugar- ahora entremos a la casa- me tomo del hombro, yo me iba a girar para tomar mi equipaje- no te preocupes enseguida vienen por él

Entramos y la casa era igual o mas linda por dentro que por fuera , en la entrada se encontraba un pequeño recibidor, que terminaba con tres escalones, al bajar se encontraba la sala, en ella había unos hermosos sillones de color blanco, una pequeña chimenea y varios aparatos de sonido, una enorme pantalla, parecía como salida de una película o algún comercial, en uno de los sillones se encontraba una joven sentada.

-Alice , bella llego-en seguida se levanto y camino hacía mi dando pequeños saltitos, ella era hermosa, muy parecída a Esme, tenía el mismo tono de piel, pero sus ojos eran color miel, su cabello era corto en picos, cada uno viendo a una dirección distinta

- Hola! Bella, que bueno que llegaste! -me abrazo muy fuerte como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida- Emmett baja ! , Bella llego- grito

- Bueno pués ella es mi pequeña hija Alice, el torbellino de la casa- me dio mucha gracia la cara que le puso Alice

- Mucho gusto -le dije , en ese momento bajo un hombre muy alto y guapisimo, su cabello era negro y ondulado, si lo hubiera visto en otro lado hubiera corrido del panico, ya que parecía un enorme ropero.

- Hola linda , como te fue en el viaje- me dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo, mis mejillas se enrojecieron, el soltó una leve risita- no me dijeron que Isabella sería tan bonita- Esme le dió un golpe en el hombro.

- No la asustes Emmett ! -le dijo Alice

- Lo siento bienvenida Bella -me abrazo y me cargo dandome una pequeña vuelta

- Gracias - dije sin aliento

- mi esposo no se encuentra en este momento, tuvo que salir a una emergencia, pero regresa en un rato para darte la bienvenida, solo falta que conozcas a mi otro hijo- dijo Esme

- pero seguramente lo conocerás para navidad- Emmett se rió muy fuerte

-No le hagas caso Bella, es que mi hijo casi no esta en casa, trabaja en un hospital y hace muchas guardias -

-Ha ! , no se preocupe y sí muchas gracias por permitirm vivir con ustedes- les dije

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tus padres y mis padres son muy buenos amigos, así como tu y yo lo seremos- me dijo Alice muy emocionada

-Eso espero -le dije

- Bueno Alice muestrale su habitación y Emmett avisale a Bree que suba el equipaje por favor- Alice y yo subimos las escaleras, en las paredes había infinidad de pinturas,muy hermosas y originales seguramente, llegamos al primer piso y me indico que ahi se encontraba la habitación de sus padres y un pequeño despacho, en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Emmett y la de Alice.

- En esa puerta me encuentras , cuando no puedas dormir o quieras hablar - dijo sonriendo

Seguimos subiendo y llegamos al tercer y ultimo piso, bueno pues aqui es donde tu te quedarás, me señalo la puerta de la derecha, voltee a mirar la puerta de la izquierda .

-Ha ! ahi duerme mi otro hermano, así que no creo que te moleste por que no anda mucho por aqui, mas bien diría que vas a estar sola- abrió la puerta de la sería mi habitación y me quede paralizada, era tres veces mi habitación en Forks, tenía una hermosa cama de latón, con unos hermosos velos sujetos desde el techo a ambos lados de la cama, había dos pequeñas comodas, en las cuales habían dos lamparas de noche, en frente de la cama se encontraba un enorme ventanal, donde se podía apreciar el hermoso jardín, a un lado había una puerta que te llevaba al vestidor, tenía un enorme espejo y dos banquitos, en cima habían diversos productos de belleza, que se veían completamente nuevos, del lado derecho del espejo había una puerta donde se encontraba un enorme closet que por supuesto nunca llenaría y del lado izquierdo se encontraba una segunda puerta donde se encontraba el baño, este era igual de espacioso, con una tina inmensa y acabados en marmol.

- Creo que necesitamos llenarlo -me dijo Alice señalandome el closet

-Si - dije algo abrumada, no sabia si me iba a acostumbrar a este tipo de vida

- Aquí estan tus maletas - dijo desde la recamara Emmett , Alice y yo salimos del vestidor

- Muchas gracias - dije

-Se Las pongo encima de la cama señorita ? -me pregunto una niña como de 16 años

- Mmm no gracias ahí estan bien-

-La puedo ayudar a desempacar, si así lo quiere-

- Muchas gracias pero así esta bien -

- Ella es Bree, ayuda en los quehaceres de la casa , es hija de nuestra ama de llaves - dijo Alice- es como de la familia- Bree se ruborizo

- Mucho gusto -me acerque Bree y aprete su mano

-Si no me necesitan me retiro - dijo , Emmett asintió y ella salio de la habitación , despues de rato Emmett y Alice salieron, me quede sola en aquella habitación inmensa, estaba realmente abrumada con todo, estas personas eran muy amables y me estaban haciendo sentir como en casa, en ese momento sonó mi celular.

- Mamá ! -

- Pequeña , como estas , como te han tratado -

- Muy bien mamá , hace rato que llegue y me estaban mosttrando la casa , pero que digo casa , palacio mamá!, nunca me dijiste que fueran así de ricos - dije asombrada

- pués la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía, lo importante es que ya estas ahí y que te estan tratando bien-

- Esme la esposa del doctor Cullen ha sido muy linda conmigo y sus hijos tambien, aunque aún me falta conocer a su otro hijo, pero parece que casi no esta aqui-

-Me da gusto Bella, cualquier cosa me hablas, se que Carlisle te recibira de la misma manera-

- Mamá y papá cómo está ? -

- Bien hija , ahora se fue a trabajar, pero le daré muchos besos de tu parte-

-Como si eso te costará trabajo mamá -las dos comenzamos una reír, entonces tocaron a la puerta - tengo que colgar mamá, te quiero y salúdame a papá-

-Si pequeña y cuidate mucho - corte la comunicación y fui a abrir la puerta

- Señorita Bella, llego el señor Cullen, la estan esperando en la sala- dijo Bree

- Gracias, por favor solo dime Bella-ella me sonrió y se fue , respiré hondo y me dispuse una bajar .

Llegue a la sala, se escucahban las risas de Alice

- Buenas noches - dije tímidamente

- Adelante Isabella, te estabamos esperando - dijo una voz de hombre

- Papá te dije que es Bella , no le gusta que le digan Isabella- dijo Alice

Seguí caminando, todos estaban sentados, junto a Esme había un hombre de la misma edad de mi madre, muy guapo en verdad, cabellos rubios, con el mismo color de ojos que Alice y Emmett

- Buenas noches doctor Cullen -

- Buenas noches y Bella así como a ti no te gusta que te digan Isabella a mi no me gusta que me digas doctor Cullen, así que dime Carlisle- me dijo sonriendo

- Buenas noches ... Carlisle - todos sonrieron

La mayor parte de la noche nos la pasamos platicando, Alice estaba estudiando diseño de modas, Emmett estaba en el negocio de la hotelería, lo que me agrado bastante ya que trabajaríamos juntos, Esme era restauradora de arte, por eso su casa estaba llena de pinturas y esculturas, todos ellos llevaban una relación envidiable, platicaban entre ellos con una gran confianza y se veía que Esme y Carlisle amaban mucho a sus hijos, cenamos y vimos un poco de televisión, después cada uno se fue a dormir.

Carlisle me dijo que tendría que presentarme hasta el lunes al hotel, ya que la persona a la que iba a sustiruir dejaba de trabajar el sabado, eso me agrado bastante, ya que tendría al menos cuatro días para pasear un poco antes de empezar a trabar. Alice ya me habia pedido que la acompañará a hacer unas compras el viernes y acepte.

Cuando subí a mi habitación fui directo a tomar un baño, en aquella tina, después de un rato me puse la pijama y me acoste en esa enorme cama, caí tan rendida que no recuerdo a que hora me dormi...

* * *

_**Como se podrán dar cuenta soy nueva aqui en FF, se que no soy una gran escritora, pero hace mucho que esto estuvo rondando en mi cabeza, espero de verdad que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, se aceptan de todo tipo, mucho se los voy a agradecer ya que ellos me van a ayudar a mejorar, gracias por leer, besos...**_


	2. Seattle

_**Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos para crear esta historia que espero les guste...**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

Seattle

En cuanto sonó la alarma de mi celular me levante, por un momento me desubique, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en la casa Cullen, me bañe y abrí el closet, me dio risa al abrirlo y encontrarme con la poca ropa que había dentro de el.

-Esto de verdad es inmenso—me reí, me puse unos jeans y un blusa de tirantes azul, tome un pequeño suéter que hacía juego con la blusa y me lo puse, tome mi bolsa, metí mi celular e hice una rápida cuenta del dinero que traía, no podía gastar tanto o me quedaría sin dinero, baje las escaleras y no se oía ni el mas mínimo ruido, termine de bajar y entre a la cocina.

-Buenos días Bella!, como dormiste?—me dijo Esme

-Bien muchas gracias!—me dio un vaso con jugo que de inmediato empecé a tomar

-Quieres que te preparen algo en especial?—

-No muchas gracias, solo quisiera un poco de cereal—

En ese instante una mujer de tez morena clara me comenzó a servir el cereal

-Ha!, ella es Rosa nuestra ama de llaves, es madre de Bree—

-Mucho gusto—la mujer me sonrió y me entrego el plato con cereal

-Vas a salir?—me dijo Esme

-Si pensaba dar un paseo por la ciudad, aunque me gustaría saber, donde puedo conseguir un taxi—Esme me sonrió

-Sabes Bella lo mejor será que te lleves uno de los autos que hay en el garaje, así no gastas en autos—un auto?

-Muchas gracias, pero preferiría el taxi, no quiero causar ninguna molestia-

-No es molestia, en el garaje hay muchos autos que casi no se utilizan así que escoge uno, las llaves están en el tablero de la entrada, ha! Y por cierto Carlisle me pidió que te entregara esto—me dio un sobre blanco

Al abrirlo encontré una pequeña nota que decía: "Perdón por no habértelo dado anoche, esto es para tus gastos, nos vemos en la noche", dentro del sobre se encontraba una tarjeta de crédito

-Esto es demasiado y no puedo aceptarlo—le dije a Esme

-No te preocupes Bella es parte de tu sueldo, parte no queremos que pases molestias mientras te pagan y ya te dije no te preocupes, desde ayer eres parte de esta familia también y nuestra responsabilidad, así que acepta las cosas y ve a pasear, por lo demás no te preocupes—asentí

-Y Alice?—le pregunte

-Ella se ha ido a la universidad, regresa en la tarde y Emmett se fue al trabajo, así que diviértete—me cerro un ojo y salió de la cocina.

Me fui directo al garaje, no podía negar que me sentía abrumada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque también estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que estaban haciendo por mi, me quede impactada cuando vi todos esos autos que habían y sobre todo por lo lujosos, en una de las esquinas se encontraba un mini cooper, de color azul, busque la llave en el tablero y me subí, aun olía a nuevo, no podía creer como para que querían tantos autos que seguramente en su vida habían utilizado, cuando salí en guardia me saludo y yo hice lo mismo, comencé a conducir hacia el centro de Seattle, aunque antes iba viendo como salía, por que estaba segura que el regreso se me iba a dificultar.

Muy pronto llegue al centro y estacione el auto en una de las calles, comencé a caminar y a admirar los aparadores, esta ciudad era realmente hermosa, mientras iba caminando me llego un olor a café, revise y me encontré con una cafetería al otro lado de la acera, me atravesé hasta llegar al café, cuando entré me gusto muchísimo, el lugar era como una cafetería de antes, todos los muebles eran de madera, con hermosos gabinetes de color rojo y las mesas blancas, busque alguno que estuviera desocupado y me senté, tan pronto lo hice se me acerco una señorita muy amable.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Ruth, le entrego la carta y en seguida vengo a tomarle su orden—

-Gracias, me podría traer un café americano, por favor—ella asintió y se fue

Comencé a leer la carta, habían tantas cosas ahí, hasta que me decidí por unos roles con canela, para acompañar el café.

-Aquí tiene su café señorita, algo mas?—

-Si unos roles con canela por favor—ella se fue, en seguida saque mi diario, tenía la costumbre de escribir en el lo más importante que me pasaba, comencé con esta manía desde los 15 años y hasta la fecha lo seguía haciendo, me concentre mucho mientras escribía, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Ruth me trajo los roles, ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba escribiendo, hasta que sentí una mirada, levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero nada, me volví a agachar, cuando de pronto sentí una mirada insistente, recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada, cuando estaba mirando hacía la barra, mis ojos se toparon con los ojos mas hermosos que nunca imagine.

Era un chico que estaba sentado tomando café, sus ojos eran de un color verde hermoso, mi respiración se detuvo, era guapísimo, casi, casi como un dios, su piel era blanca, su cabello era de color cobrizo y lo traía como despeinado.

-Respira Bella!—me dijo mi vocecilla, fueron segundos los que nos miramos, pero a mi me pareció una eternidad, sentí como mis mejillas se cubrían de un rojo extremo, así que agache la mirada, aunque aún sentía como el me veía, al volver a mirarlo, me dedico la mas hermosa de las sonrisas y yo me quede como tonta, pasmada, de pronto lo vi como se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

-Por dios!, viene hacia acá—dijo mi vocecilla otra vez, entonces todo el calor subió por mi rostro y agache la cabeza, simulando que no lo había visto venir hacia acá

-Buenos días—estaba preedificada, contesta tonta! Me recrimino mi vocecilla—perdón que te moleste, pero me preguntaba si me podía sentar contigo un rato—y yo seguía como tonta sin contestar, ni levantar la mirada

-Creo que te estoy molestando, con permiso—levante la mirada, mientras el se iba dando la vuelta

-Peeer..perdón—dije torpemente—claro que puedes sentarte!

El me miro y me volvió a sonreír de aquella maravillosa manera, se sentó frente a mi y me observo detenidamente, yo no dejaba de ruborizarme.

-Nunca habías estado aquí, verdad—me pregunto

-No—

-si por que te aseguro que no se me habría olvidado esa bonita cara—su voz era igual de hermosa que el

-Gracias, es que apenas ayer llegue a Seattle—le dije

-Ho! Ya veo y dime como te llamas?—

-Bella—le extendí la mano

-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Edward—en ese momento comenzó a sonar un beep—maldición—dijo frunciendo el seño

-Pasa algo?—le pregunte

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, sabes soy doctor y me acaban de avisar que tengo una emergencia, pero espero volver a encontrarte— se levanto

-Claro yo también lo espero—en ese momento se dio la vuelta cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, se regreso

-Bella, tienes algún número al que te pueda llamar?, sabes no quiero tentar al destino, que tal si no te vuelvo a ver—me cerro un ojo y me dejo sin aliento

-Si—le di el número de mi celular y se despidió de mi dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla—nos vemos—le dije y se marcho, mi corazón latía como loco, realmente un hombre tan guapo me había pedido mi número, no lo podía creer, digo no era fea, pero tampoco había tenido ningún admirador tan guapo como el.

-Parece que te robaron el corazón no?—que?, voltee a mirar y era Ruth—muy pocas veces se ve eso por aquí, sabes vienen muchas parejas y muchas se conocen aquí, pero como lo que acabo de ver no muchas veces sucede—

-No, no!, el solo fue amable conmigo—le dije

-Si seguramente, pero ya tenía rato mirándote, hace mucho que viene a este café y nunca vi que alguien le llamará la atención como tu—me enrojecí nuevamente

-No, tu crees?—le dije atontada

-Pues solo espero que lo que vi hoy sea verdadero—me dijo mientras me sonreía, terminé mi café, me despedí de Ruth y me fui, mientras iba caminando no podía dejar de pensar en el, en sus ojos, sus labios, su voz, madre mía que voz!

De pronto sonó mi celular, era un número que no conocía, mi corazón comenzó a saltar, las manos me sudaban, seguramente era él.

-Bu…bu…bueno?—

-Bella?—era Alice

-Alice—suspire—hola—

-Hola Bella, en donde estas, mamá me dijo que saliste en la mañana, yo ya estoy a punto de salir de mi ultima clase—

-Estoy en el centro, pero ya iba para allá—le dije

-No, mejor espérame, en seguida llego, dime exactamente en donde estas—Alice y yo quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial que se encontraba cerca de ahí, en cinco minutos yo ya estaba en la puerta, me quede esperándola mientras seguía recordando el encuentro con aquel dios.

-Basta Bella igual y ni te llama, seguramente el debe de tener mujeres más bonitas que tú—decía mi vocecilla

-Bella—sentí como me jalaron del brazo y eso me hizo salir de mi cavilación

-Hola, Alice, no tardaste tanto—le dije

-No, pero tu en que piensas que pareces como zombi—

-En nada—mentí

-Bueno vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar—casi me rompe el brazo cuando me arrastro literalmente dentro del centro comercial.

Pov Edward

Llevaba ya tres días seguidos sin dormir, esto ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi, así que decidí ir por una taza de café, pero un café decente, no como el que había en la cafetería del hospital.

-Erick me puedes cubrir, voy a la cafetería de Ruth, en seguida vuelvo—le dije a mi amigo

-Otra vez Edward, ya deberías rendirte ante el café del hospital—

-Eso nunca, si quieres te traigo uno—el me sonrió

-Esta bien, yo te cubro—dijo dándose por vencido

Salí corriendo rumbo a la cafetería, esta quedaba a tres cuadras del hospital, pero con el trabajo que teníamos en emergencia, no podía salir muy seguido, cuando llegue me senté en la barra.

-Ruth buenos días—ella me sonrió

-Hola Ed, café verdad?—dijo

-Si eres mi salvación!— dije sonando teatral

-Y cuantas horas llevas despierto?—

- Tres días!-

-Un día de estos el enfermo serás tu—le hablaron de uno de los gabinetes, comencé a tomar mi café, cuando de pronto me llego un hermoso aroma a fresías, mire para todos lados, haber si encontraba quien olía de esa manera, cuando mis ojos se toparon con la imagen mas perfecta, era una linda chica que estaba muy metida escribiendo algo, intente no mirarla tan insistentemente, pero había algo en ella que me provocaba a hacerlo, tenía el cabello largo, de color café, su piel era blanca, lo único que me faltaba era verle sus ojos.

-Parece que te robaron el corazón no?—voltee a ver a Ruth, yo solo me reí

-Sabes quien es?—

-No, es nueva por que nunca la había visto por aquí—me dijo—pero por que no le preguntas su nombre y terminamos con esas miraditas de borrego a medio morir—

Ruth fue a servir más café, mientras que yo seguía mirando a aquel ángel, de pronto levanto la mirada y comenzó a buscar algo, yo me hice el tonto mirando hacía otro lado, volvió a escribir de nuevo y yo como tonto a mirarla, entonces ella volvió a sentir mi mirada por que nuevamente levanto la cabeza y busco por todo el lugar, solo que esta vez le sostuve la mirara, cuando de pronto sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos, eran de un color chocolate y su boca era realmente antojable, ella se sonrojo lo que hizo que se viera aún más bella, agacho la mirada y cuando me miro nuevamente le sonreí, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba, tenía que saber por lo menos su nombre

-Buenos días— le dije lo más casual posible—perdón que te moleste, pero me preguntaba si me podía sentar contigo un rato— ella ni siquiera levanto su mirada

-Creo que te estoy molestando, con permiso—era un tonto seguramente la había asustado y ahora no quería hablar conmigo

-Peeer..perdón—me dijo algo nerviosa—claro que puedes sentarte!

La mire y le sonreí nuevamente, me se senté frente a ella, no podía dejar de admirarla y volvió a ruborizarse

-Nunca habías estado aquí, verdad—le pregunte

-No— contesto

-si por que te aseguro que no se me habría olvidado esa bonita cara— dije tratando de que se relajara un poco

-Gracias, es que apenas ayer llegue a Seattle— bingo!, por fin iniciábamos una conversación

-Ho! Ya veo y dime como te llamas?— tenía que decirme su nombre

-Bella—me extendió la mano, cuando la tome, sentí como una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de mi cuerpo

-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Edward—en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi localizador—maldición— era Erick, al parecer teníamos una emergencia

-Pasa algo?—me pregunto

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, sabes soy doctor y me acaban de avisar que tengo una emergencia, pero espero volver a encontrarte— me levante y ella me dijo

-Claro yo también lo espero— me di vuelta para irme, pero entonces mi voz interna dijo: Edward y si no la vuelves a ver?, así que me regrese

-Bella, tienes algún número al que te pueda llamar?, sabes no quiero tentar al destino, que tal si no te vuelvo a ver— dije mientras le hacía un guiño con el ojo

-Si—me dio el número de su celular y me despedí de ella depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla—nos vemos—me dijo, salí de la cafetería con una estupida sonrisa que no se me quito en todo el camino, cuando llegue Erick me esperaba.

-Tenemos a una señora de 60 años, tuvo un accidente automovilístico, ha perdido mucha sangre, ya la están estabilizando—

Entre a revisar a la señora, una vez que estaba estable salí del cuarto.

-Y mi café?—me dijo Erick

-Lo siento es que con toda la prisa no pude…-

-Por dios Edward, te cubrí y así me pagas—me quede pensando en Bella y lo hermosa que era, de pronto sentí un codazo—ahora si estas grave, que te pasa, lago te preocupa?

-No por que?—

-Pareces como dopado, en que piensas—

-Sabes en la cafetería acabo de conocer a la mujer mas linda del mundo—Erick se sonrió

-Claro como Patricia o Mariana, en fin sigo la lista—

-Esta es diferente, te lo puedo asegurar—le dije

-Y cuando la vas a ver?—

-Cuando la llame—saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje: "No sabes el gusto que me dio encontrarte, espero poder verte pronto, sino serás la causante de mi muerte"

Erick me miro y movió la cabeza – Ahora si creo que es grave, nunca te había visto esa cara de perro atropellado, esta chica si que llego con todo—se comenzó a reír y se fue, mi corazón comenzó a latir cuando recibí respuesta a mi mensaje.

Hola esta es la primera historia que subo en fanfiction, les pido que si les gusta me dejen reviews, para saber si sigo subiendo los caps, mil gracias por leerme, besos a todas, su amiga... Vyda


	3. un cafe

**Hola a todas estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la magnifica Meyer, yo solo me inspire en ellos para crear esta historia que espero que les guste...**

**me regalan un review?**

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

Realmente Alice tenía demasiada pila, ya habíamos entrado a mas de cinco tiendas y ella seguía con la misma energía que cuando entramos a la primera.

-Mira Bella, no es lindo, este traje sastre esta genial, me encanta y se te vería muy bien en tu primer día de trabajo—

-No lo creo Alice, es muy costoso y no creo poder pagarlo— me sonrió

-Y quien dijo que tu lo pagarías—

-No, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo, ya me compraste muchas cosas, con eso es suficiente—ella soltó tremenda carcajada

-En cosas de la moda nunca es suficiente, aparte mi madre me dijo que papá te dio una tarjeta de crédito, la cual aun no has usado, así que ese lo compraremos con tu nueva tarjeta—que?

-No Alice, esto solo es para una emergencia ya te dije que no quiero abusar—ella me quito la tarjeta

-Mira Bella ayer ya te dijimos que te consideramos de la familia y no aceptare un no por respuesta, aparte de que no puedes presentarte a trabajar en jeans o si—le moví la cabeza para decirle que no

-Esta bien Alice!—le dije rendida, finalmente contra ella nunca iba a poder y tenía razón ni modo de irme a trabajar con la poca ropa que traía.

Entramos a diferentes lugares y compramos zapatos, bolsas y una infinidad de cosas que realmente nunca me imagine poder comprar, ya estaba empezando a sentirme agotada, pero Alice parecía pez en el agua, cuando íbamos saliendo de la zapatería me detuvo en seco.

-Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de… un helado!, que te parece?—la miré extrañada, definitivamente se le había perdido un tornillo

-Ok—fue lo único que logre decir

Llegamos al área de comida rápida y nos sentamos en una de las mesitas, Alice camino hasta la paletería y pidió dos helados, regreso inmediatamente y me entrego el helado, ni siquiera me había preguntado el sabor, pero aún así se lo agradecí, de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo revise y había un mensaje que decía:

"_No sabes el gusto que me dio encontrarte, espero poder verte pronto, sino serás la causante de mi muerte"_

Lo leí y en automático me empecé a reír, era de él, no esperaba que tan pronto me escribiera, no sabía ni por que pero mi corazón estaba saltando de la felicidad, era un completo extraño y yo ya estaba mas que entusiasmada con el, volví a leerlo y le respondí:

"_No quisiera cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia, así que cuando tu digas nos vemos"_

Isabella contrólate!—me dijo mi vocecilla, pero que mas daba, por lo menos lo volvería a ver y eso ya era algo, entonces respondió

"_Sabía yo que eras una muy buena persona y aunque suene desesperado que te parece mañana"_

Una estupida sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro, tan pronto lo iba a volver a ver!, había salido de la realidad completamente, por que nunca me percate que Alice seguía aquí, hasta que me tomo de la mano.

-Ahí viene lo mas lindo de todas mis tardes—dijo muy emocionada, levante la vista y ella estaba mirando hacía las escaleras eléctricas, en ellas venía un hombre robusto y calvo!

-Eso es lo mas lindo de tus tardes—le dije señalando al hombre, ella pego tremendo grito.

-Por dios no!, el que viene detrás del hombre ese, eso es lo mas lindo de mis tardes—y soltó tremendo suspiro, entonces me di cuenta del joven que venía detrás era muy guapo, su cabello era café claro y rizado un poco largo, sus ojos eran de un café hermoso y su rostro, bueno parecía modelo de revista.

-Y quien es?, es tu novio?—le dije y entonces comenzó a susurrar

-Siiii, bueno en teoría por que el aún no lo sabe—fruncí el seño

-Como que no lo sabe? Y como se llama?—

-Es que ese es el problema, ni siquiera se cómo se llama—

-Pues acércate y pregúntale—ella hizo un pequeño puchero

-Sería lo mas lógico, pero no puedo, por que después de diez minutos, llega ella—me dijo señalándome a una mujer muy hermosa, ella era rubia, de cabello largo y rizado—Así es mi novio, tiene novia—Alice seguía mirando a su amor platónico cuando me llego otro mensaje

"_Te asuste?, o ya no quieres salir conmigo?"_

Le escribí enseguida:

"_Claro que si, dime la hora y el lugar"_

"_Un café mañana a las nueve, en el grandioso lugar donde te conocí"_

"_Ok, mañana a las 9 en el restaurante de Ruth"_

Ahora si era un hecho mañana lo vería y eso de una u otra manera me hacía muy feliz

-Bueno ahora si vámonos, no quiero seguirle echando sal a la herida—dijo Alice un poco triste

-Sabes yo que tu me acercaba en el momento en que estuviera solo, igual y no serás su novia, pero si por lo menos su amiga—

-No Bella por que el no me gusta para amigo, entiendes!—me saco la lengua

-Ok, ok, entonces vámonos—nos paramos de la mesa y me pareció ver que aquel joven por el que Alice suspiraba, la miraba, preferí mejor no decirle nada y no darle falsas esperanzas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Esme estaba sentada mirando una película

-Hola niñas, como les fue?—

-Bien ma, compremos muchas cosas para Bella, por que tiene que verse despampanante para su trabajo—sentí como mis mejillas enrojecieron

-Muchas gracias por todo, yo hubiera preferido que Alice no gastara tanto, pero…-

-Tranquila, estoy segura que no fue tanto—me dijo Esme cerrándome un ojo—por cierto no hagas mucho ruido Alice, tu hermano llego hace un rato y se veía muy cansado—

-Esta bien, aunque nosotras no tenemos la culpa, de que mi hermanito se mate trabajando—hizo un pequeño puchero

Cada una fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, aunque tuve que hacer miles de malabares para subir todas las bolsas de las compras, cuando por fin logre subir, me tropecé en el ultimo escalón y se me cayeron las bolsas, trate de recogerlas lo mas pronto posible, seguramente había incomodado a mi desconocido vecino de cuarto, aunque al parecer de verdad estaba muy dormido o talvez muerto por que con semejante ruido no asomo ni siquiera la nariz.

Estaba tan cansada que me recosté en la cama, no saque nada de las bolsas, simplemente las avente y caí rendida, mientras comenzaba a perderme en el sueño, me ilumino el rostro de aquel dios que conocí en la cafetería y esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar como loco, lo miré y me levante de un salto, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, apenas si tenía tiempo de medio vestirme y bañarme, corrí por toda la habitación, cuando por fin estuve lista, tome mi bolso y salí corriendo.

-Bella?, a donde vas tan temprano?—era Carlisle que me hablaba desde la sala

-Buenos días, es que tengo unas cosas que hacer—me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla—por cierto gracias por todo, no tengo como pagarle todas sus atenciones

-No tienes por que, eres la hija de Rene y eso basta para mí, aunque no lo creas aprecio mucho a tus padres y estoy seguro que te voy a querer como a otra de mis hijos—le sonreí, mi madre me había hablado de el y sobre lo buena persona que era, pero nunca me imagine que todos aquí me trataran tan bien.

Después de platicar un poco con Carlisle salí rumbo a la cafetería, no me había dado cuenta de cuantas ganas tenía de ver a mi nuevo amigo hasta que sentí como me sudaban las manos, había salido antes con otras personas, pero lo que sentía en este momento no se acercaba nada a esas otras veces.

-Tranquilízate quieres, va a pensar que te estas muriendo por el—me dijo mi vocecilla

Estacione el auto ya eran casi las 9:20, no me gustaba llegar tan tarde a mis citas, a mi no me agradaba eso de aplicar que las mujeres llegábamos tarde, así que literalmente corrí, hasta llegar a la cafetería, cuando entre miré para todos lados y nada, no estaba por ahí.

-Hola no pensé verte tan pronto por aquí!—era Ruth

-Buenos días Ruth, me sirves café por favor—ella asintió

Fui a sentarme a una de las mesas que estaban junto al ventanal, así desde ahí vería cuando llegará, Ruth se acerco y me sirvió el café.

-Esperas a alguien?—me miro

-mmm, no, bueno si—ella sonrió

-ya se a quien a Edward no es así?, ese chico es muy guapo—yo sentí como enrojecí

-Si, bueno aun no lo conozco muy bien, pero…-

-No te preocupes, sabes muy pocas veces me equivoco y cuando los vi juntos sentí que sería muy especial—yo solo sonreí y agache la cabeza.

Paso mas de una hora y nada, me sentí muy molesta, si tenía algo mas que hacer me hubiera avisado, no que yo aquí esperándolo como tonta, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la barra.

-Ruth te pago?—

-No te preocupes la casa invita esta vez, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a Edward—aja como no!

-Si, bueno nos vemos— me despedí agitando mi mano, estaba realmente molesta como era posible que me hubiera plantado.

-Pero eso te pasa por hacerte ilusiones tan pronto!—Cállate!, le dije a mi voz, una señora hasta volteo a verme de tremendo grito que pegue y todavía Ruth compadeciéndose de mi, me invita los cafés, ahora si que me había salido todo mal, en ese instante saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje:

"Te estuve esperando, si no ibas a llegar me hubieras avisado, espero que no te haya sucedido nada…", terminando de mandar el mensaje, mi celular murió, se quedo sin batería, genial!, ahora si me llamaba no lo iba a saber.

Me subí al auto y comencé a manejar rumbo a la casa, no tenía ganas de nada, así que lo mejor sería arreglar todo el tiradero que había dejado desde ayer, igual y me encontraba a Alice y me invitaba a salir, ahora si me caería bien su compañía aunque eso ameritara una salida de compras.

Baje del auto y entre en la casa, para mi fortuna si estaba Alice.

-Hola! Ya regresaste!—me dio un gran abrazo—cuéntame como te fue?—

-Hay Alice!, muy mal!—

De la cocina escuchamos a Esme—Ya llego?—dijo—Alice vengan acá—

-Vamos seguramente vas a conocer a mi hermanito—me tomo de la mano

-No tengo humor de conocer a nadie, como que no sería muy buena compañía—le dije desganada

**_Pov Edward_**

Después de cuatro días en el hospital me sentía muy cansado, pero me gustaba tanto lo que hacía que trataba de que el cansancio no me venciera.

-Edward llevas mas de dos días aquí lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar—me dijo mi padre

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi—

-Si por ti no me preocupo hijo, mas bien por los pacientes—me dijo sonriendo—ya en serio como tu jefe te ordeno que te tomes dos días de descanso, sin objeciones—

-Pero te aseguro que…- no me dejo terminar

-No le pregunte Doctor Cullen, tómese dos días—cuando me hablaba en ese tono, sabía que no iba a poder contra él

Fui directo a tomar mis cosas a la sala de descanso, aunque no quería reconocerlo necesitaba descansar.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo—dijo Erick en tono burlón

-Cállate!—le dije aventándole la bata

-Basta amigo es que me parece increíble que por fin te vayas a descansar—

-Sabes que si por mi fuera estaría aquí a toda hora—

-Si pero no dirás lo mismo cuando cierta chica te de el si—me dijo sonriendo

-No lo se, a penas la conozco y no se si realmente lleguemos a algo—eso lo decía mas para mi que para el , no sabía por que pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica.

-Pues lo dudo, solo basta con verte la cara para saber que por lo menos tú si te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio—lo miré y negué con la cabeza, termine de guardar mis cosas y le di una pequeña palmada en el hombro

-Bueno mientras sigues con tus especulaciones me voy—camine mientras el me decía

-Ya verás Cullen de mi te vas a acordar cuando te des cuenta—solo sonreí y seguí caminando

Llegue al estacionamiento y me subí al auto, conduje directo a la casa, lo que mas necesitaba en este momento era una ducha caliente y mi cama, mi adorada cama.

Cuando llegue mi madre estaba mirando T.V. en la sala

-Hola mamá!—

-Mi vida!—se levanto y fue directo a abrazarme—ya no me acordaba como eras—sonrió

-Mamá, no exageres!—

-Y el hijo prodigo vuelve al redil!—mi hermanito Emmett sin lugar a dudas

-Y tu que haces aquí a estas horas?—le dije

-Vine por unos papeles que olvide y tu que milagro que nos visitas—dijo sarcásticamente

-Que gracioso hermanito—

-Por cierto no sabes de lo que te perdiste, nuestra nueva inquilina esta como quiere!—

-Emmett!—le grito mi madre

-Que?, es la verdad, esta como para comérsela—

-Ya me imagino si es según tus gustos, no quiero ni verla—sonreí a carcajadas

-Pues solo espero mañana presentártela hijo, solo faltas tu para conocerla, ahora no esta por que se fue con tu hermana de compras—genial otra mini Alice!

-Lo que menos quiero es conocer a alguien, a parte bien dicen ustedes yo casi no estoy aquí, así que no me importa en lo mas mínimo—tome mi mochila y me dispuse a subir

-No seas grosero Edward y trata de ser amigable con ella por favor—suplico mi madre

-Dejalo!, mejor así, mientras menos competencia me ira mejor con nuestra inquilina—dijo Emmett

-Pues que te aproveche!—le dije mientras subía—y mamá cuando llegue tu monstruo dile que no haga ruido, quiero descansar—

Entre a mi habitación y me fui directo al baño, estuve como media hora dentro de la tina, necesitaba relajarme un poco, cuando de repente escuche un estruendo, al parecer mi vecina de cuarto acababa de llegar, salí de la tina y me puse una bata de baño, cuando me asome lo único que vi fue una puerta cerrándose, suspiré y me metí en la cama rápidamente perdí la conciencia por que me quede profundamente dormido.

-Edward! Despierta flojo!—su voz me hizo saltar—abre los ojos y dale un beso a tu hermanita—

-Alice vete quiero dormir!—me tape la cara con las sabanas—ya vete a la universidad y déjame dormir—

-A la universidad?—si que dormiste, hace horas que regrese—mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

-Que hora es?—dije mientras aventaba las cobijas y de un salto me ponía de pie

-Las dos de la tarde!—dijo sonriendo—que te pasa hace un segundo no querías pararte y ahora pareciera que tienes algo que hacer—

-Tenía…, ahora que le diré?—me lleve la mano a la cabeza—por algo no me quería dormir

-Que le dirás a quien?—pregunto divertida

-Tenía una cita enana, alas 9 de la mañana—

-Upss pues creo que no llegaste—soltó una carcajada

-Que perceptiva, deja de divertirte a mis costillas y mejor vete quieres!—dije furico, Alice salio dando saltitos

Busque rápidamente mi celular, Genial!, estaba apagado, lo encendí y en seguida entro un mensaje

"Te estuve esperando, sino ibas a llegar me hubieras avisado, espero que no te haya sucedido nada.."

Marque su número y me mando al buzón, volví a marcar y nada, rápidamente me bañe y vestí, volví a intentar y nada, seguramente estaba muy molesta conmigo y tenía razón, pero estaba tan cansado que perdí el sentido del tiempo.

Entre en la cocina y me serví un poco de leche, mientras volvía a intentar, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

-Maldita sea!—grite mientras estrellaba el celular en la mesita del desayunador

-Tranquilo hijo que pasa?—dijo mi madre

-Nada—dije sin levantar la mirada, como había sido tan estupido para no despertarme

-Pues para no ser nada te ves demasiado molesto—de pronto escuche a mi hermana

-Hola!, ya regresaste! Y cuéntame como te fue?—intente escuchar quien le contestaba, pero no lo logre

-Ya llego?—dijo mamá—Alice vengan acá—grito

-Vamos seguramente vas a conocer a mi hermanito—dijo Alice

-No tengo humor de conocer a nadie—dijo aquella voz, pero que se creía, seguramente era la nueva inquilina como le llamaba Emmett.

-Anda hijo ven a conocer a …- no deje que mi madre terminara

-Si ella no tiene humor de conocerme menos yo!—me levante muy molesto y salí de la cocina, cuando de frente me tope con ella, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, ella todo el tiempo estuvo aquí y yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

* * *

_**Espero que los capitulos esten siendo de su agrado, espero que me regalen un review y que me hagan saber sus observaciones, se aceptan de todo tipo oki, gracias por leer, besos...**_


	4. Encuentro

**_Estos magnificos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste..._**

**_Me regalan un review?_**

* * *

Encuentro

_**Pov. Bella**_

Me quede paralizada no podía creer que el, precisamente el fuera el hijo de los Cullen, pero claro nunca me dijo su apellido, estaba impresionada y se podía notar que el también, ninguno de los dos bajábamos la vista, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, verificar realmente que el chico de la cafetería y él eran la misma persona, de pronto la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella?, Bella!—grito

-Este… si Alice—ella me miró, miró a su hermano y frunció el seño

-Acaso ya se conocían?—al parecer el iba a decir algo, pero conteste rápidamente

-N… no claro que no—el me miró desconcertado—mucho gusto Isabella Mary Swan—le extendí la mano

-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen—al sentir el contacto de su mano, me recorrió un enorme escalofrío por todo el cuerpo—Respira Bella!—me dijo mi vocecilla

-Bueno aunque a ella le gusta que le digan Bella, no es así?—dijo Alice muy divertida

-Muy bien entonces Bella—dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, inmediatamente agache la mirada, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, así que me solté de su mano con sutileza

-Que bueno que ya se conocen solo faltaba Edward para que terminaras de conocer a la familia—dijo Esme

-Si aunque no esperes verlo mucho por aquí, su vida es el hospital y su sin número de novias—dijo Alice cerrando un ojo

-Alice!—grito él un poco molesto—no creo que a ella le guste saber eso—

-Por que si es la verdad, hoy seguramente tenía una cita con alguna, pero se quedo completamente dormido—dijo muy divertida

Las mejillas de Edward se encendieron y Alice comenzó a reír, pero por lo menos ahí estaba la explicación del por que no había llegado aunque por otro lado, era todo un don Juan y su hermana lo estaba confirmando.

-Enana si no te callas veras como te va a ir—dijo el dándole un pequeño coco en la cabeza

-Discúlpalos Bella, siempre son así y estando los tres juntos es peor—yo solo trate de sonreír, no me gustaba nada que Edward me viera como una conquista mas

-Bueno pues fue un gusto conocerte, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso—Edward me miro y parece que comprendió mi enojo por que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación

-Bella no quieres ir de compras hoy?—me dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos

-Gracias pero con lo de ayer ya fue suficiente, mejor voy a recoger todo el regadero que tengo en mi cuarto—le dije

-Te llamaré cuando la comida este lista—me dijo Esme, yo solo asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras, estas coincidencias me estaban afectando, el haber sabido que me había plantado lo hubiera superado si hubiera sido cualquier desconocido, igual nunca mas me llamaba y ya, pero el saber que iba a tener que convivir con el ya era otra cosa y mas todavía que lo iba a tener durmiendo casi al lado

Abrí la puerta y di un gran suspiro, llegue hasta la cama y me deje caer en ella—Edward Cullen!—dije y volví a suspirar—eres lindo, muy lindo—tome un cojín y lo abrace con fuerza, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro—no puedo creer que estés aquí—aunque intentaba no darle importancia no podía, el realmente era guapísimo y lo iba a tener justo a mi alcance, me mire en el espejo y vi mi cara de tonta

-Isabella piensa, así como se acerco a ti, lo a hecho antes con otras, mejor no te emociones quieres!—me regañe a mi misma

Dentro de todo tenía razón, el no podía querer algo conmigo, seguramente era de los que conquista a las mujeres y después de un tiempo las dejaba

Intente dejar de pensar y comencé a recoger todas las cosas, me emocione mucho al ver esa ropa, era sin duda muy fina y bonita, en casa, mi papá y mi mamá me compraban lo que necesitaba, pero nunca tuve cosas como estas, realmente me sentía muy agradecida con estas personas, me estaban tratando como parte de su familia.

De pronto sonó un golpeteo en la puerta que me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, seguramente era Alice, desde el vestidor grite:

-Pasa Alice!—escuche como se abría la puerta y después se cerraba

-Estoy en el vestidor, no recordaba que hubiéramos comprado tanto, hasta ahora que comencé a guardar todo—de pronto una voz hizo que mi corazón se acelerará

-Lo siento no soy Alice—voltee rápidamente mis ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas, ahí estaba Edward parado en el umbral del vestidor mas guapo que nunca y con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

_**Pov Edward**_

Ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine encontrármela aquí, precisamente en mi casa y pesar que me rehusaba a conocer a nuestra nueva inquilina como la llamaba Emmett y no es que fuera antisocial, pero no me entusiasmaba conocer a alguien que no vería tan seguido, ahora no quedaba mas que tragarme mis pensamientos, aquella mujer que me robo el corazón en la cafetería estaba aquí, justo frente a mi, aunque todo se vino abajo cuando mi hermanita abrió su enorme boca, lo que menos quería es que ella pensará lo peor de mi, sobre todo por que ella no era como todas, era distinta o por lo menos así lo sentía, no sabía por que pero desde que la vi en la cafetería sentí un enorme interés por ella y cuando mire aquellos ojos hermosos sabía que iba a significar algo importante en mi vida.

Aunque ahora tenía que borrar la mala imagen que ella tenía de mi, me rompí la cabeza pensando cual sería la mejor manera de hacerlo, después de que se fue a su recamara, empecé a pensar como lo haría, subí las escaleras hasta llegar frente a su habitación, estaba a punto de tocar su puerta cuando la cobardía me invadió, camine en dirección a mi habitación y entre, no sabía como explicarle las cosas sin asustarla sobre todo por que ni yo mismo sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo, después de darle vueltas al asunto resolví que hablaría con ella y descubriría poco a poco lo que en realidad me pasaba con aquella mujer.

Salí decidido, solté un enorme suspiro y toque a su puerta, a lo lejos escuche su voz

-Pasa Alice!—grito ella, me divirtió que pensará que era mi hermanita

-Estoy en el vestidor, no recordaba que hubiéramos comprado tanto, hasta ahora que comencé a guardar todo— ella estaba de espaldas a mi, guardando un hermoso vestido azul.

-Lo siento no soy Alice— le dije, ella se volteo a mirarme, su mirada reflejaba asombro, parecía un animalito asustado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la impresión.

-No… no esperaba… que… tu—dijo de forma atropellada, me dio mucha gracia su actitud

-Solo vine a disculparme contigo—le dije, ella aún no terminaba de reaccionar—Bella, en verdad siento no haber llegado a nuestra cita, pero estaba muy cansado, ya había durado mas de dos días sin dormir, así que se me fue el tiempo—de pronto su mirada cambio

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, ya todo quedo aclarado, así que no te preocupes—ella me volvía loco y su actitud de este momento tan esquiva, me hacía desearla mas, salió del vestidor, rozándome el brazo, mi instinto me ordeno tomarla de la mano y no dejarla huir

-Y tu no tenías por que decir que no me conoces—ella se sonrojo, me encantaba como se veía de linda, toda apenada, se soltó de mi agarre

-No creo que hubiera sido muy importante para ti que dijera lo contrario—camine hasta quedar justo a su lado

-Si no me importará no estaría aquí, no quiero que te quedes con una mala impresión, deja que limpie mi imagen y si después de conocerme realmente sigues pensando lo mismo no vuelvo a molestarte—ella me miro y no pudo decir nada más—no se que vaya a resultar de todo esto, lo único que se es que me llamaste mucho la atención y es por eso que estoy aquí, yo quiero conocerte y que me conozcas.

-No lo se—me contesto

-Mira hagamos una prueba, yo tengo tres días libres empezando desde hoy—no creía que a mi padre le molestará si me tomaba un día más—así que dame la oportunidad de tener tres citas contigo, si a la tercera cita resuelves que no te interesa nada de mi como te dije antes no vuelvo a molestarte—ella me sonrió, en seguida supe que ya no estaba molesta conmigo

-Ok, pero seguiremos sin decirles que ya nos conocíamos, no quisiera que pensaran que soy una mentirosa—le sonreí

-Por mi nunca se van a enterar, por ahora ponte algo cómodo, te espero en la estrada—le cerré un ojo y ella solo asintió, sonrojándose nuevamente.

Fui directo a mi cuarto y me puse unos pants y tenis, baje rápidamente las escaleras, cuando me tope con Alice.

-Y ahora a donde vas?—

-A donde no te incumbe enana—me hizo un puchero

-No seas grosero, todavía de que tu hermana pequeña se preocupa por ti y se interesa por tus cosas—

-Alice no es que te preocupes por mis cosas, es que tu curiosidad no te deja en paz, así que esta vez te quedarás con la duda—salí carcajeándome, sabía que se iba a estar preguntando toda la tarde a cerca de donde había ido y eso en verdad me divertía, arranque el volvo y me estacione en la entrada de la casa, el vigilante salió a mi encuentro.

-Joven va a salir?—

-Si Raúl, solo que antes tengo que esperar a alguien—me miro extrañado—y no tengo ni que decirte que de esto ni una palabra a nadie verdad?—me sonrió

-Claro que no— dijo—señorita buenas tardes—saludo a Bella

-Buenas tardes—dijo roja de la pena, subió al auto y cerro la puerta

-Pensé que nadie se iba a enterar—me reí

-Por el no te preocupes y si habla nos deshacemos de él!—le cerré un ojo

-Muy gracioso!—me despedí de Raúl con una seña en la frente y arranque

-A donde iremos?—pregunto

-Es una sorpresa y se que te va a gustar—encendí el radio en ese momento comenzó a sonar el disco de música clásica que me relajaba cuando iba al hospital—lo siento—le dije cuando hacía el intento de quitarlo

-No esta bien, esa música me agrada—dijo tomándome la mano para que no lo quitará

En seguida cerró los ojos, se veía tan apacible escuchando la música, parecía que en verdad le agradaba y estaba disfrutando de la música.

-No pensé que te gustará ese tipo de música—le dije

-Es que mi madre la escucha, dice que la relaja y pues crecí escuchándola—

-Y te llevas bien con ellos?—

-Si son unos magníficos padres, mi madre es muy dedicada en todo lo que hace, aunque algunas veces también puede ser un poco olvidadiza y alocada, pero es muy gentil y mi padre aunque te da la impresión de ser un ogro, es todo lo contrario y la verdad es que me costo mucho trabajo tomar la decisión de separarme de ellos—en su mirada se veía mucha nostalgia

-M e imagino que si, pero estarán muy orgullosos de ti cuando vean que has logrado lo que te propusiste—ella sonrió

-Si y todo será gracias a tu padre o mas bien a tus padres, nunca me imagine encontrarme con personas tan amables como tu familia—

-Se que a simple vista parecemos un poco locos, pero la verdad es que no lo somos y mis padres son las mejores personas del mundo, nos han enseñado todo lo que sabemos de la vida y antes que ser nuestros padres, son nuestros amigos, yo creo que por eso les tenemos tanta confianza—

Sin sentirlo el tiempo se había ido volando, estacione el auto y me baje para abrirle la puerta—hemos llegado—le di la mano y bajo del auto

-En donde estamos?—

-Cerca de las montañas Olimpia, vamos caminemos—tuvimos que caminar por el bosque unos cuantos kilómetros, ella parecía no ser muy hábil para las caminatas, ya que varias veces tropezó, lo que me sirvió de pretexto para tomarle la mano

-Lo siento, es que nunca fui muy ágil—se disculpo, le cerré un ojo

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo era—sonrió

Cuando por fin llegamos pude ver en su rostro lo mucho que le gustaba el lugar, nunca antes había traído a nadie aquí, ni siquiera mi familia conocía este lugar.

_**Pov Bella**_

Cuando acepte ir con el fue con la esperanza de borrar todo lo malo que pensaba de él, no entendía aún por que me sentía tan atraída a él, casi lo acababa de conocer y ya sentía muchas cosas dentro.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era realmente hermosa la vista, estábamos en lo alto de una colina y hacía abajo se podía apreciar un enorme lago que en esos momentos reflejaba el cielo y el sol, parecía como si se saludaran entre ellos, como si de pronto se convirtieran en uno solo, alrededor del lago había miles de flores de colores desde ahí se percibía el rico aroma que de ellas emanaba, así como la paz que había en aquel lugar, nunca había estado en un lugar así, ni en mis mas hermosos sueños, este tipo de cosas no podían ser reales, me tomo de la mano y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Vamos, ahora tienes que verlo de cerca—caminamos cuesta abajo, hasta llegar a ese hermoso lugar y tenía razón de cerca era aun mas hermoso

-No puedo creer que existan lugares así—me sonrió

-Yo tampoco lo creía cuando lo encontré, cuando aún estaba estudiando para medico y tenía mas tiempo claro, me gustaba salir a explorar lugares nuevos, así di con este lugar y cuando lo encontré no pude dejar de venir, aquí se respira tanta paz y tanta tranquilidad—mientras me decía eso tenía los ojos cerrados—sabes… me encantaría tener una casa en este lugar, para poder refugiarme cuando lo necesite—

-Si sería muy lindo, la verdad es que muy pocas veces puedes disfrutar de lugares como este—en la orilla del lago había una pequeña embarcación de madera

-Ven—me dijo, caminamos hasta la pequeña barca y nos subimos en ella, comenzó a remar, todo desde ahí parecía tan perfecto, que aún no lo podía creer, si el paraíso existía definitivamente esto se le acercaba mucho.

-Ahora si me vas a decir por que no quisiste que se enterarán que nos conocíamos—me pregunto, no sabía exactamente que contestarle

-No lo se, puedes llamarlo instinto, no se—agache la mirada—es solo que cuando te creía un perfecto desconocido las cosas eran mas fáciles, ahora que se quien eres, no quisiera que se malinterpretaran las cosas con tus papás, sabes les estoy muy agradecida y no quisiera que pensarán lo que no es

-Ellos no tienen por que pensar nada malo, solo somos dos personas que afortunadamente una mañana se conocieron en un café—

-Si supongo que si, aunque aún no estoy muy segura de decirles—

-mmm, pues listo no les decimos nada, hasta que no nos conozcamos bien, te parece—

-me parece!—le dije

Estuvimos hablando de nuestros gustos y de lo que mas nos apasionaba en la vida, el era una persona muy tierna y bondadoza, hablaba del hospital y los enfermos con un enorme gusto, me agradaba platicar con el por que sentía que podía hablar de todo y de nada, el tiempo se paso sin sentir, comenzamos a ir hacía la orilla y desde ahí vimos el atardecer, esa imagen jamás se borraría de mi mente, era el momento mas perfecto de mi vida.

-Sabes no quisiera irme, este lugar es perfecto—le dije

-Lo se!, cuando vengo me pasa lo mismo, pero te prometo que muy pronto volveremos—me tomo de la mano y emprendimos el camino hacía el carro, esta tarde había sido muy especial, él era todo o mas de lo que me había imaginado ese día en la cafetería, no quería aceptarlo pero Edward Cullen me estaba gustando mas de lo que pensaba, cada vez que mi miraba o me tocaba, me dejaba sin aliento, aunque tenía que dejar fluir las cosas de manera lenta, esta vez no quería equivocarme, sabía que el era especial, pero las cosas que se daban con facilidad nunca terminaban del todo bien.

_**Pov Edward**_

De regreso a casa se quedo dormida en el asiento, me agradaba verla dormir, era tan hermosa, ahora tenía que pensar bien las cosas, me agradaba y mucho, aunque no quería que todo fuera como todas con las que había estado, que después de un tiempo me daba cuenta que no me atraía nada a ellas en realidad, con ella todo tenía que ser distinto y así sería, tenía tantas ganas de enamorarme de alguien, pero en verdad de enamorarme ya al parecer ya la había encontrado, a aquella mujer que me robaría el corazón y la vida, sabía que si la dejaba entrar en mi vida, me dejaría desarmado.

-Ya llegamos—dijo medio adormilada

-Si ya estamos llegando—se apretó los ojos con las manos

-Lo siento, creo que me sentía lago cansada—le sonreí

-Entonces ya estamos a mano—ella me miró divertida

-Creo que si—llegamos a la puerta y se bajo del auto, me baje tras ella

-Espera!—le dije tomándola de los hombros, se giro y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, intente besarla, y me puso su mano en mi pecho

-Aún no, no tan pronto—me dijo, me quede paralizado, nunca nadie me había rechazado, debió de ver algo en mi expresión por que dijo—en verdad me gustas y mucho, pero creo que un beso ahora sería precipitado, prefiero que las cosas se den espontáneas y no tan apresuradas—le puse mi mano en su mejilla y le bese la frente, ella me sonrió y corrió hacía la casa.

-Es muy linda, joven—me dijo Raúl sacándome un tremendo susto

-Si—le dije – y muy especial—el me sonrió, me subí al auto y lo deje en el garaje, cuando entre en la casa ya todos estaban durmiendo, pase a la cocina y me tome un vaso de leche, me quede pensando en su actitud del beso y en lugar de molestarme, me gusto mas, todo con las mujeres se me había dado tan fácil que probablemente nunca me había detenido a conquistar a alguien en realidad, así que ahora tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, subí a mi cuarto, cuando pase por su puerta me percate que aún su aroma seguía en el ambiente, ese olor a jazmines aun seguía ahí, entre en mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama.

-Pero que te han hecho Edward!, te tiene mas embobado de lo que creías—me dijo mi vocecilla y tenía toda la razón, Bella sin saberlo me estaba dando la vida y la fuerza que hacía tiempo necesitaba.

* * *

_**Y bien que les parece hasta ahora la historia?, espero sus comentarios y no me queda mas que agradecer por leer mi fic, un beso desde México...**_


	5. Sorpresa

**_Estos magnificos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste..._**

**_Me regalan un review?_**

* * *

**_Sorpresa_**

**_Pov Bella_**

Estaba realmente exhausta, en cuanto entre en mi habitación fui directo a la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su mirada, su boca, sabía que algún día me arrepentiría de no haberlo besado, pero aún así había hecho lo correcto, no podía ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, tenía que darse cuenta que yo no era una mas, me gustaba mucho y por lo mismo no quería echar las cosas a perder, darle todo tan fácil que se desencantara tan pronto y me volviera una aventura mas para Edward Cullen.

Realmente no sabía a donde nos iban a llevar las cosas, pero lo que si sabía era que él para mi estaba comenzando a ser importante y necesitaba saber que para él esto no era un juego. No supe en que momento me quede profundamente dormida y comencé a perderme en un maravilloso sueño.

Escuche pequeños golpeteos en la puerta, me sobre salte al escuchar el último, abrí los ojos poco a poco, aun tenía mucho sueño, pero seguían golpeando la puerta, quien sería a esta hora, el sol ni siquiera entraba por la ventana, aún se notaba la obscuridad que provenía de afuera.

-Bella?—dijeron insistentemente—Bella, floja, ábreme!—por todos los santos que no podían respetar el sueño de los demás?, como pude me levante de la cama, me coloque una bata y salí, para averiguar quien era el impertinente.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba Emmett con una enorme sonrisa –Buenos días! dormilona—buenos días?, si aún estaba obscuro, debió de ver mi interrogante en mi rostro por que soltó tremenda risotada—si Bella, días son las 6 de la mañana—

-Emmett es muy temprano no crees?—volvió a reír

-Lo se pero necesito que me acompañes al hotel, voy a presentarte a las personas con las que vas a trabajar, se que vas a entrar hasta el lunes, pero me gustaría que te conocieran antes, te parece—

-Cla.. claro!, en 15 minutos estaré lista—le dije

-Ok! Y por cierto te queda muy bien ese peinado!—volvió a carcajearse—te espero abajo—asentí, el se retiro y yo rápidamente me metí a bañar, me puse un traje sastre gris, era una falda larga algo entallada, una blusa blanca de seda con un chalequito de la misma tela de la falda y por ultimo me coloque el saco, el cabello me lo recogí en una coleta, dejando caer pequeños mechones en mi cara, tome mi bolso y baje a encontrarme con Emmett.

-Wow!, valió la pena la espera!—me sonroje ante su comentario—te ves espectacular!—

-Claro como toda una gerente!—dijo Alice que salía de la cocina

-No es para tanto—les dije a los dos

-Pues digas lo que digas te ves muy linda—dijo Emmett cerrándome un ojo

-Gracias!—

-Te deje servido un poco de fruta y jugo—dijo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla—me voy por que se me hace tarde para llegar a mi primera clase, suerte y me cuentas todo cuando vuelvas ok—

-Esta bien y que tengas un buen día en la Universidad—ella me sonrió y salió corriendo, comí un poco de fruta y el jugo, después de un rato salimos en la camioneta de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos al hotel no lo podía creer, era más grande de lo que pensaba, pero sobre todo era hermosísimo, a nuestra entrada todos comenzaron a saludar a Emmett, por primera vez lo vi muy serio saludando a todos, me dio un poco de risa ver esa faceta en su vida, cuando estábamos en casa se comportaba como un niño pequeño y aquí era totalmente otra persona, de pronto se acerco una señorita de piel morena, era delgada, alta y tenía mucha personalidad.

-Buenos días señor, llamaron del hotel en Vancouver y me dieron las últimas cifras, ya están sobre su escritorio, así como las de Londres y Florida. Llamaron también del corporativo Vulturi al parecer quieren una reunión para la próxima semana, les dije que la pospusieran para dentro de 15 días, así ya no tenemos tanta carga de trabajo—Emmett iba asintiendo a todo lo que le decía, subimos por un elevador hasta llegar al piso 15, bajamos y nos encontrábamos en una enorme Oficina, que más bien parecía una casa, tenía de todo, equipo de sonido, pantalla plana, un pequeño bar, una salita muy acogedora y cerca del gran ventanal se encontraba un enorme escritorio de caoba, con sillas de piel en color negro—

-Ya tienen todo listo?— pregunto Emmett

-Si señor en 10 minutos comenzaremos ya están todos esperando en la sala de juntas—

-Muy bien, por cierto, perdóname Bella, ella es Emily mi secretaría, Emily ella es Isabella Swan la nueva gerente del hotel— ella me sonrió

-Mucho gusto señorita—me tomo de la mano

-El gusto es mío—

-Bueno ve a ver que todos estén presentes y que no falte nadie, en seguida estamos con ustedes—cuando salió la actitud de Emmett cambio—espero que te sientas muy bien trabajando con nosotros, en seguida conocerás a todo el personal—asentí, esto de conocer a tanta gente me daba un poco de pánico, sobre todo por que sabía que todos estarían bajo mis ordenes—tranquila verás que todo saldrá bien— me dijo cariñosamente

Tome una bocanada de aire y nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas, al entrar había cerca de 50 personas.

-Buenos días—dijo Emmett volviendo a tomar su actitud anterior, todos le contestaron con mucho respeto

-Se que todos tienen mil actividades que hacer y no quiero quitarles mucho su tiempo, esta junta extraordinaria es para presentarles formalmente a la nueva gerente del hotel, su nombre es Isabella Swan y todos y cada uno de ustedes recibirán las ordenes de la señorita, si hay algún percance o necesitan algo a partir del lunes deberán dirigirse a ella, no necesito decirles a todos que las decisiones que ella tome serán respaldadas por mi—todos me miraban y yo comencé a sudar frío

-Muy buenos días a todos, espero que formemos un buen equipo de trabajo y que todos me tengan un poco de paciencia en lo que me incorporo a su forma de trabajo—todos me sonrieron y me saludaron uno a uno, se presentaron conmigo, después de aquel desfile solo quedaron dos personas en la habitación con nosotros, no podía creer que aquella mujer era la que había visto con Alice en el centro comercial, aquella que iba con el chico que a mi amiga le gustaba.

-Acérquense por favor, Bella ella es Rosalie Hale, será tu secretaría y mano derecha, te ayudará en lo que necesites—ella era mas hermosa de cerca

-Hola Rosalie—ella me extendió la mano

-Llámame Rose por favor—

-Y tu Bella—las dos nos sonreímos, ella parecía ser muy buena persona

-El es Jacob Black, el trabajara en conjunto contigo, pero se encargara mas del área de recursos humanos—el era realmente guapo, el color de su piel me encanto, era como tostada, se podía notar que tenía un excelente físico, sus ojos reflejaban una enorme paz.

-Hola, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme— su sonrisa lo hacía ver mas guapo aún

-Muchas gracias y mucho gusto—el contacto con su piel me lleno de una enorme calidez, era gracioso, pero me parecía una persona muy transparente, de esas con las que a simple vista sabías que podías confiar.

-Bueno pues te dejo con ellos para que te muestren tu oficina y te den un pequeño recorrido por el hotel, yo me voy a resolver unos asuntos, con su permiso—me pude dar cuenta que Rose lo miraba de una forma muy especial, pero Emmett ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

-Muchas gracias por todo—el me sonrió y salió de la sala

-Pues me van a disculpar pero necesito buscar unos papeles, espero que el lunes podamos platicar más y nos conozcamos mejor—dijo Jacob

-Claro, adelante—el se despidió de Rose y salió también

-Bueno pues creo que nos han dejado solas—me dijo

-Supongo que si—

-Bueno jefa pues primero te mostraré tu oficina—volteo a mirarme—no te molesta que te hable de tu verdad?—

-Claro que no y por favor omite eso de "Jefa"—las dos reímos y salimos rumbo a la que sería mi oficina.

Me mostró parte del hotel antes de llegar, ni en mis mejores sueños me imagine trabajando en un lugar como este, para ser mi primer trabajo no estaba nada mal, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una salita, en el centro se encontraba un escritorio en forma de herradura.

-Aquí es donde trabajo yo—me dijo señalándome el escritorio, seguimos caminando y llegamos a una enorme puerta de madera—y aquí es donde trabajaras tu—abrió la puerta y la oficina era bastante espaciosa y muy bonita, todos los muebles eran de caoba, con acabados en hierro plateado, había una pantalla, una salita, un escritorio, con hermosas sillas, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención, fue la vista, desde ahí se podía ver parte de la ciudad—es bonita no?

-Si—le dije emocionada

-El señor Cullen la mando a adaptar especialmente para usted—

-El antiguo gerente no tenía la misma oficina?—ella negó con la cabeza

-No, el dijo que un miembro de su familia ocuparía ese puesto y por lo tanto le debían de dar la mejor oficina—realmente todos ellos eran muy lindos conmigo, como podía considerarme de su familia sin conocerme y yo estaría completamente agradecida con todos y cada uno de ellos, por lo que me restaba de vida

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, cuando miré en la pantalla mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente—perdón—le dije a Rose, ella se alejo, dirigiéndose al escritorio—Hola?—conteste

-Hola!, madrugaste y no me diste la oportunidad de invitarte a desayunar—una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

-Es que tuve que venir al Hotel con Emmett, hoy me presento a todo el personal— le dije mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado

-Y vas a tardar mucho?— me pregunto

-Mmmm, no lo creo, necesitabas algo?— trate de sonar lo mas calmada posible

-Recuerdas que aún nos quedan dos citas?— la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro volvió a aparecer

-Si, lo recuerdo—

-Pues hoy es la siguiente y necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, así que paso por ti en media hora te perece?—volví a sonreír estúpidamente

-No lo se—le dije

-Nada de peros y menos preguntas ok, tu solo te dejaras llevar—me quede callada, sabía que no podía decirle que no—así que voy para allá y espero que mi hermanito ya no te necesite por que no estarás disponible—esto último no lo había entendido—cuando llegue te llamo otra vez—no me dejo contestarle, me colgó antes de responderle.

-Era tu novio?—me dijo Rose

-Mi nov… no.. no!—le dije atropelladamente

-Por la cara que pusiste, lo supuse— sentí como un calor subía por mis mejillas

-Mmmm, no se a que cara te refieres—le dije escondiendo la mirada

-A la que ponemos todas las mujeres cuando nuestro novio o la persona que nos gusta nos llama—me cerró un ojo—pero en verdad espero que formemos un gran equipo de trabajo y ya sabes yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias!—le dije, en verdad Rose era una persona muy linda y me parecía que me iba a llevar muy bien con ella.

-Y hace mucho que trabajas aquí?—le pregunte

-Pues mas o menos, llevo casi tres años trabajando para los señores Cullen, cuando termine mi carrera, ellos me dieron la oportunidad, son unas personas muy amables—si definitivamente lo eran, tal parecía que ayudaban a todo aquel que lo necesitara

-Si, es verdad—de pronto una pregunta salto a mi mente—Y eres casada?—ella me miró, por un momento creí que me había pasado de la raya, pero en seguida me sonrió

-Noooo, aún no esta en mis planes— se nos fue el tiempo hablando sobre cosas del trabajo y del funcionamiento de todo lo que tenía que ver con la gerencia, definitivamente se me venía un trabajo muy pesado, pero sabía que con la ayuda de Rose todo sería muy sencillo.

Fue entonces cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, un brinco se escapo de nuevo en mi corazón, miré la pantalla, era él otra vez.

-Hola?—escuche su respiración del otro lado, seguido por una sonrisa

-Hola, ya estoy afuera del edificio—por dios estaba afuera cualquiera nos podía ver irnos juntos—no te preocupes que nadie se dará cuenta de que soy yo—soltó una pequeña risita

-En seguida bajo—

-Entonces te espero—colgué, me disculpe con Rose por irme de esa forma tan súbita, ella me dijo que entendía y que nos veríamos el lunes para comenzar con el trabajo, salí hacía el elevador, cuando me tope con Emmett

-Ya te vas?—me dijo

-Si, es que olvide que tenía unas cosas que hacer, pero el lunes estaré aquí a primera hora—

-Bella déjate de tantos formalismos, diviértete en lo que sea que vayas a hacer y nos veremos en casa—me cerró un ojo, el definitivamente era tan diferente estando conmigo a solas, era algo así como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, un impulso me hizo abrazarlo

-Muchas gracias por todo—el respondió a mi abrazo

-Wow, si así va a ser cada vez que me agradezcas, te aseguro que te haré sentir como en casa—los dos nos reímos al mismo tiempo, el ascensor llegó, me despedí y baje a encontrarme con el hombre de mis sueños.

Llegue a la entrada principal y salí, comencé a buscar por todos lados, no lo podía ver por ningún lado, de pronto un hombre se acerco a mi.

-Señorita Isabella?—lo miré extrañada

-Si?—

-Acompáñeme por favor, la están esperando—me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos a un auto estacionado enfrente del hotel, era un mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados, el hombre me abrió la puerta trasera, en cuanto hizo aquello, un aroma inconfundible salió desde dentro, subí y con lo primero que me tope fue con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola señorita—se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, los colores se me subieron a la cara

-Hola—le respondí tímidamente, el sonrió ante mi reacción—no te parece que esto es demasiado?—le pregunte, mientras el conductor subía al auto

-No lo creo, aunque se trate de pasar desapercibido, tiene que ser con estilo—me sonrió

-Señor a donde me indico?—pregunto el conductor

-Si por favor—contesto Edward, el auto comenzó a andar

-Y me vas a decir a donde vamos?—

-No por que sino ya no sería sorpresa, solo te puedo decir que te va a encantar—volvió a dedicarme aquella hermosa sonrisa

Mientras seguimos en el auto no volvimos a cruzar palabra alguna, quería decirle miles de cosas, pero no sabía por que nada mas no podía, el estar así de cerca de el me hacía sentir muy nerviosa, nos mirábamos de reojo, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, de pronto me dí cuenta que estábamos en un pequeño hangar que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, el auto se detuvo frente a este, el chofer bajo y le abrió la puerta a Edward, después el me la abrió a mi.

-No me digas venimos a ver aviones?—lo dije en tono de burla

-No, es mas que eso—me tomo de la mano y caminamos, cuando entramos al hangar, me quede impresionada, dentro había un pequeño jet blanco y en la parte trasera tenia escrito en letras doradas el apellido Cullen, el chofer se acerco a nosotros y coloco dos maletas a nuestro lado—estas lista?—me pregunto

-Para que?—era obvio para que, pero aún así no lo podía creer, a donde íbamos?

-Para el pequeño viaje que he preparado—me dijo apretando mi mano

-Pero no podemos… que les vamos a decir…- el me miró y sonrió divertido

-Tranquila, llamas mas tarde y les dices que fuiste a visitar a tus padres— hablaba tan calmado

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea, mejor…- no me permitió terminar, cuando poso uno de sus dedos en mis labios

-Te dije que sin peros, recuerdas, vamos—sin saber por que me deje arrastrar, tenía que estar loca, pero acepte y me subí al jet, una señorita muy amable nos dio las indicaciones de vuelo y así partimos con rumbo desconocido, en mi mente llevaba miles de preguntas, definitivamente estaba comenzando a perder la razón por completo, Edward influía en mi de una manera que no me esperaba, era como si todo lo que el era me trastornara por completo.

**_Edward Pov._**

Mientras iniciábamos el viaje, podía ver en los ojos de Bella toda la angustia que sentía, primero por que no sabía exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos y segundo por que no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que mentirles a mis padres a cerca de su paradero.

Ella estaba sentada justo a mi lado, sabía que trataba de evitarme, todo el tiempo iba mirando por la ventanilla, de pronto intente romper un poco el silencio que había crecido entre los dos.

-Como te fue con Emmett?—ella se sobre salto ante mi pregunta y me miró

-Mmmm, bien...—frunció el ceño—bien eso creo—

-Eso crees?—

-Pues me fue bien, hoy no hice mucho, solo me presento al personal y me mostraron mi nueva oficina—sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, al parecer el hablar de su próximo trabajo la tenía muy emocionada.

-Y que tal, como te trataron?—

-Muy bien la verdad es que todos fueron muy amables, sobre todo Rose—

-Y se puede saber quien es ella?—

-Mi nueva secretaría—dijo sonriendo

-Que es tan gracioso?—

-Pues que nunca tuve una, se me hace raro decirlo— desde que la conocí me di cuenta que ella era muy sencilla y autentica y esta era una de las cosas que me lo confirmaban

-Lo único malo de todo es que vas a tener que soportar a mi hermanito por bastante rato—le dije, ella me miro extrañada

-No se por que lo dices, el es genial, me a ayudado mucho—

-Eso es por que apenas lo conoces, pero cuando le salga su lado neurótico me entenderás—le cerré un ojo

-Aún así no lo creo—estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, el tiempo con ella se me pasaba volando, me encantaba la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando le hacía un cumplido y lo atenta que estaba cuando algo le decía, era simplemente única, toda ella irradiaba una paz que jamás sentí con nadie más, probablemente eso era también lo que me había atraído de ella esa mañana en el café.

-Ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos?—

-Lo siento, pero no, ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos—le dije juguetonamente

-Por que eres tan malo conmigo, no creo que pueda bajarme del avión si me lo dices—dijo ella haciendo un puchero, definitivamente esos gestos ya se le estaban pegando de mi hermanita, ese pensamiento me hizo mucha gracia y me reí a carcajadas.

-De que te ríes?—me dijo subiendo ligeramente una de sus cejas

-Te pareces mucho a Alice—no podía parar de reír—esos pucheros son muy de ella—

-Ha!, ahora te parezco graciosa—

-La verdad si—no había terminado de decir aquello cuando se me abalanzo y comenzó a darme pequeños golpes en el hombro, como vio que no surtieron efecto, me ataco con cosquillas en el estomago, las cuales generaron mas risa en mi.

-Así, ahora verás Bella, yo que tu no hubiera hecho eso—la gire y comencé ahora yo con las cosquillas, entre los forcejeos caímos los dos al suelo, quedando encima de ella, parte de su cabello cubría su rostro, se veía endiabladamente hermosa, con una mano la sujete de la cintura y con la otra le quite el cabello de la cara, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos—eres hermosa Bella—fue lo que le dije en un susurro, su respiración subió de intensidad, estaba nerviosa, me encantaba que se pusiera así por mi, me acerque ligeramente a ella, tenía la necesidad de sentir sus labios.

-Señor, estamos a punto de llegar—me aviso la aeromoza, los dos nos sobresaltamos y soltamos una carcajada

-Gracias—le dije, mientras ayudaba a Bella a incorporarse, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, entonces bella soltó un pequeño gemido.

-No puede ser…, estamos donde creo?—su carita reflejaba una gran expectativa, parecía una niña pequeña

-No se donde creas—le dije sonriendo, ella me miró con enfado—pero si te refieres a Escocia, pues si, efectivamente es a donde estamos—su sonrisa se ensancho, su rostro no daba crédito, iba de una expresión a otra, se veía realmente emocionada.

* * *

**_Hola ! hola!, mil gracias por leer mi fic , pero sobre todo por dejarme sus comentarios y recomendaciones, mismas que ya estoy tomando en cuenta, se que no soy la mejor escritora, pero trato de plasmar mis ideas lo mejor que puedo, es por eso que agradezco que me hagan saber que opinan para que yo pueda mejorar, no quiero sonar a que no quiero cambiar algunas cosas de la historia, pero ya tengo en mente la mayor parte del desarrollo de la misma, y así me gustaría presentarsela, aunque de todas maneras se aceptan sugerencias..._**

**_Ahora en cuanto a los días de actualización serán los martes y los viernes, cuando pueda pues subiré mas seguido o más bien cuando el trabajo me lo permita jejeje, por lo pronto el proximo capitulo lo subire mañana mismo, por cierto tengo otra historia que se llama UN AMOR ENTRE SOMBRAS, esa fue mi primer bebé (por así decirlo), esta completa solo le falta el final y me gustaría saber si quieren que la publique, esa es completamente diferente a esta, en el siguiente capitulo les dejaré un adelanto, pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones, bueno pues ya no me extiendo tanto, mil gracias otra vez y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, un besote enorme!_**


	6. La mejor de las citas y una canción

**_Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que las imágenes de algunos de los lugares mencionados se encuentran en mi perfil, espero que les guste el capitulo..._**

**_Estos magnificos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste..._**

**_Me regalan un review?_**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba viendo, el paisaje era realmente espectacular, todo era de un verde hermoso, con grandes lagos y todas esas construcciones tan antiguas dándonos la bienvenida, toda mi vida había soñado con lugares como este, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de llegar mas lejos que no fuera Seattle y ahora estaba en escocia, mi corazón saltaba de contento, Edward me miraba embobado, no sabía que le hacía tanta gracia, no dejaba de sonreír y me veía como un bicho raro.

De pronto el capitán aviso que comenzaríamos a aterrizar, abrochamos nuestros cinturones, ya estaba impaciente por bajar y ver por mi misma todos esos lugares de cerca, comenzamos a sobrevolar una construcción que parecía un castillo muy antiguo, todo estaba construido en piedra de un color café y los techos eran rojizos, toda la construcción estaba rodeada por un bello y extenso lago, para poder llegar a ella se podía observar que se tenía que atravesar un puente, todo esto parecía como salido de un cuento de hadas, esos cuentos que mi madre me contaba cuando era niña, siempre me imaginaba los castillos como algo de lo que estaba viendo ahora, pero no, definitivamente este lugar era mucho mejor de lo que esos cuentos relataban.

Por fin aterrizamos en un hangar que parecía estar a unos kilómetros de esa hermosa construcción, miré a Edward, quien al parecer no había dejado de mirarme en todo este tiempo.

-Estas lista?—me pregunto, yo solo asentí, me tomo de la mano y bajamos del avión, al comenzar a bajar, el aire toco mi rostro, se sentía tan bien, era un viento suave y abrazador, se sentía un poco helado y con cierta humedad, pero era tan perfecto y tan hermoso sentirlo en mi rostro, que no me dí cuenta cuando me estremecí.—Tienes frío?—yo negué con la cabeza, enseguida se quito el abrigo que traía puesto y me lo coloco en los hombros—así estarás mejor—fue entonces cuando su aroma me lleno por completo y su calor me invadió.

Un auto nos esperaba, el chofer comenzó a meter el equipaje en el maletero y nos abrió la puerta, yo no podía dejar de ver todo lo que había a mi alrededor, Edward me tomo por la cintura

-Vamos, en cuanto nos instalemos daremos un paseo—asentí y subí al auto

Inmediatamente comenzó a andar, mientras yo iba embobada viendo todo por el cristal, todo era tan perfecto, me giré a mirar a Edward.

-Gracias—le dije, el me sonrió

-Por que?—

-Por traerme a este lugar, en verdad muchas gracias—le di un beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo ligeramente

-Aun hay mas y no tienes nada que agradecer—de pronto mi corazón se paralizo, al lugar al que nos dirigíamos era esa hermosa construcción que había mirado antes.

-Es hermoso!—mi voz salió tan espontánea, que parecía como la de una niña de 5 años cuando sus padres le dan el mejor de los regalos

El me seguía mirando muy atento, esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba apareció en su rostro, se veía tan guapo, todo era perfecto, el lugar y el aquí a mi lado, definitivamente algo bueno tenía que haber hecho en esta vida, para estar aquí y con él.

Pasamos el pequeño puente que dividía, el extremo de tierra y la construcción, que parecía que se levantaba por si sola en el lago, parecía como una pequeña isla, el auto nos dejo en la entrada, un hombre con un uniforme rojo y botonadura dorada nos abrió la puerta del auto, baje y fue cuando me di cuenta que aquel lugar era una especie de hotel, Edward se coloco a mi lado y me tomo la mano.

Si la construcción era hermosa desde el cielo, viéndola de cerca era aún más, en la entrada había una mujer de cabellos rojizos, ondulados, le llagaban hasta la cintura, era muy hermosa.

-Bienvenido señor Cullen—le dijo saludando a Edward—su reservación esta lista, mi nombre es Victoria y estoy para servirle

-Gracias—dijo él, la mujer no dejaba de mirarlo, a mi solo me miro un momento y me dedico una cara de pocos amigos, llegamos a la recepción, la mujer se paso del otro lado del mostrador y hablo algo con un joven que estaba del otro lado.

-Te gusta?—me dijo Edward

-Si, es hermoso—le dije soltando un suspiro

La mujer se acerco a nosotros—Señor Cullen, disculpe la demora, pero me acaban de informar que una de las habitaciones que reservo, fue ocupada hace menos de una hora, lo único que le podemos ofrecer es la suite presidencial—Edward frunció el ceño

-Pero yo les avise de mi llegada y pedí dos habitaciones—dijo él algo molesto

-Lo se, pero como es fin de semana tuvimos muchas reservaciones y dispusieron de ellas sin mi autorización, en verdad lo siento mucho—le apreté la mano a Edward, se veía realmente molesto

-Mi hermano se va a enterar de esto, no es posible que no respeten las reservaciones, ahorita por que soy yo al que no se la respetaron, pero si fuera cualquier otro cliente, les aseguro que quedaríamos muy mal en el servicio—esto quería decir que este hotel también les pertenecía a los Cullen, sabía que eran ricos, pero esto ya era demasiado.

-Lo siento de verdad y enseguida tomare las acciones pertinentes para que esto no se vuelva a repetir—ella estaba muy apenada con Edward eso era mas que evidente—ahora si me permiten puedo conducirlos hasta la suite presidencial—

-Edward, por mi esta bien, no te preocupes, seguramente es algo que se les salió de las manos y que no volverá a ocurrir—el me miró y me sonrió, la joven dio un suspiro de alivio

-De verdad no tienes ningún problema en que nos quedemos juntos?—podía ver en su rostro la duda, le sonreí para tratar de calmarlo

-Claro que no, nos permite la llave—ella me miró extrañada y me la entrego—gracias y pida que suban nuestro equipaje por favor—hizo señas al botones y este avanzo con nuestro equipaje

-Puedo llevarlos yo misma si usted así lo quiere—le dijo sonriéndole a Edward

-No será necesario, gracias—le dije de forma seca, Edward sonrió divertido, lo volví a tomar de la mano y subimos al ascensor.

Automáticamente lo solté—No!, por que lo haces—me sonroje

-Lo siento!—le dije apenada

-No te preocupes a mi tampoco me cayo muy bien que digamos—dijo cerrándome un ojo, este hombre me encantaba, era totalmente mi tipo.

Llegamos al ultimo piso, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nos encontramos con dos puertas de madera en color café cobrizo, se veían muy antiguas y hermosas, el botones me pidió la llave y nos abrió, me quede muda al ver aquello, la habitación iba perfectamente con el lugar, era estilo clásico, todos los muebles parecían como de la época colonial, había un pequeño recibidor, con una salita de tres sillones, en medio había una mesita y en frente una pared enorme blanca.

-Aquí tienen su llave, fue un placer, espero que su estancia sea placentera—Edward lo despidió y le dio su propina.

Seguí caminando y en la siguiente puerta había otra sala, pero esta vez era mas grande que la pequeña que se encontraba en el recibidor, los sillones se veían realmente cómodos, en medio de aquella sala se alzaba una enorme pantalla de plasma, en color negro, a la izquierda había un pequeño bar, donde había varias botellas que apenas si reconocí de que eran, a la derecha se alzaba una puerta de caoba con un picaporte que bien podría parecer de oro, di vuelta a la manija y ahí estaba la mas perfecta de las habitaciones, subida como en un pequeño nivel estaba la cama que era inmensa, era de latón, parecía como la de una princesa, en la cabecera habían enrolladas unas telas de seda blanca, a cada lado había unos pequeños taburetes en los cuales se encontraban dos lámparas de noche respectivamente, una puerta a la izquierda que era el armario y una mas a la derecha que era el baño, casi a un lado de la cama se encontraba una enorme ventana, al abrirla me quede sin palabras, la vista era completamente irreal, se podía ver parte del lago y un pequeño campo del otro lado, donde se encontraba una casita blanca con los techos grises, el cielo estaba comenzando a teñirse de gris, la vista era realmente hermosa.

-Estas contenta?—no supe en que momento Edward se había puesto detrás de mi, me gire lentamente

-Como no estarlo, este lugar es realmente bellísimo—el me acaricio la mejilla.

-Me agrada que te guste—con el simple contacto había despertado en mi un sin numero de sensaciones, una corriente eléctrica comenzó a correr por todo mi cuerpo, me hice a un lado para volver a la habitación.

-No sabía que tus padres también fueran dueños de este hotel?—intente calmarme

-Si- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiró- tienen varios hoteles en distintos lugares del mundo, realmente el que ha hecho crecer el negocio es Emmett, a mi padre le interesan mas las cosas del hospital, como a mi—

-Pues tiene mucha visión para los negocios, este lugar es maravilloso—

-Bueno pues es hora de que vayamos a dar un paseo, te parece o prefieres comer algo antes?—

-Mejor primero el paseo—le dije, el me sonrió y salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos por largas horas en aquellos campos, todo esto era realmente irreal, por mas que trataba de asimilar todo no podía, simplemente todo era perfecto.

**Pov Edward**

Me encantaba hablar con Bella, cada vez me daba cuenta que teníamos tanto en común, pero sobre todo lo que mas me gustaba era sin duda lo diferente que era del resto, ella no necesitaba fingir, era completamente autentica y transparente, me encantaba mirar ese rostro de niña cada vez que algo le emocionaba, nunca pensé que a alguien le llamaran la atención las cosas mas simples de la vida, a ella no le importaba tanto si el lugar era caro o barato, con el simple hecho de estar en Escocia la hacía feliz y por lo consiguiente también yo lo era.

Después de varias horas de caminata, regresamos al hotel, le tenía preparada otra sorpresa mas, en cuanto llegamos le pedí que se alistara, por que saldríamos a cenar fuera, ella asintió, yo mientras tanto me fui a la sala a ver televisión.

-Edward?—escuche su voz

-Que pasa, necesitas algo?—

-Puedo saber a que lugar vamos, no se como me debo vestir?—

-Lo que quieras esta bien, no es un lugar muy lujoso al que vamos—ella suspiro

-Y puedo saber donde esta mi maleta—sonreí, mientras me levantaba del sofá, tomé la maleta y entre en la habitación, toda estaba impregnada de un olor a jazmines, en cuanto me vio se sonrojo, estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca, se le podían ver parte de las piernas, el cabello lo tenía completamente mojado, instintivamente me di media vuelta.

-Lo siento, aquí esta—ella la tomo

-Y puedo saber como hiciste mi maleta—me dijo

-Pues fue algo difícil, pero al final conseguí meter algunas de tus pertenencias, perdón solo espero haberle atinado—

En cuanto estuvo el baño vació me di una ducha rápida, cuando salí no había rastro de Bella por la habitación, comencé a vestirme, me coloque unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa blanca y una chamarra de piel negra, me acomode un poco el cabello y salí a la salita, Bella estaba sentada mirando televisión, en cuanto me vio salir se puso de pie, fue entonces cuando me quede sin habla.

Ella vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros, una blusa blanca, pegada al cuerpo de tirantes que hacía resaltar muy bien su figura y una chamarra corta negra, su cabello lo llevaba suelto en perfectas hondas y su maquillaje aunque era tenue la hacía lucir espectacular.

-Luces hermosa—ella se sonrojo

-Gracias—dijo muy bajito—nos vamos?—yo asentí y la tome de la mano nuevamente, en el lobby me indicaron que el auto estaba listo y salimos rumbo a su sorpresa.

**Pov Bella**

Me había encantado la manera en como me había mirado en la habitación, en sus ojos se asomaba el deseo, lo cual me terminaba de confirmar que en realidad le gustaba, tanto como el a mi, nos subimos en el auto y mientras mas avanzábamos, mas entrábamos a la ciudad, el auto se detuvo cerca de un pequeño callejón, Edward me ayudo a bajar, caminamos por aquel callejón y yo instintivamente me tome fuerte a su brazo, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, el me sonrió y coloco su mano en mi cintura y con la otra me tomo la mano.

Cuando por fin cruzamos, salimos a una pequeña calle, ahí se podía ver un pequeño restaurant-bar llamado La nueva escocia, bajamos unos escalones, en la entrada del lugar nos recibió un hombre más o menos de la misma edad de Edward.

-Amigo!, pensé que no llegarías!— en seguida se acerco para darle un enorme abrazo

-Nunca te fallaría!—le dijo, seguramente eran muy amigos por que su saludo fue muy familiar.

-Y no me vas a presentar?—le dijo él, mientras me miraba

-Ha!, por supuesto Bella te presento a Steven, mi mejor amigo, Steven, Bella—el me sonrió, yo le tendí una mano y el enseguida me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya que no es tu novia, por que no la presentaste como tal, no te importaría que…- dijo Steven pícaramente

-Aún no lo es, pero muy pronto lo será, así que si me importa—yo enseguida me sonroje ante su comentario

-Es una pena Bella, por que eres hermosa— me lo dijo mientras me besaba una mano—pero siendo así, desde este momento considérame tu amigo también-

-Gracias, considérame también tu amiga—Edward me tomo de la mano y entramos al lugar.

-Me podrías hacer el favor de mostrarle su lugar a Bella—le dijo Edward, yo voltee a mirarlo—enseguida vuelvo—dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla, yo solo asentí

-Vamos Bella, te va a tocar el mejor lugar—dijo Steven mientras me indicaba que lo siguiera

Caminamos entre las mesas, la luz era tenue, estaba ligeramente iluminado por las pequeñas lámparas que había en cada una de las mesas, en el centro del lugar se encontraba un pequeño escenario, cubierto de luces blancas y azules, en el centro de este se encontraban variados instrumentos y un poco a la izquierda se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola negro.

-Aquí es tu lugar—me dijo indicándome la mesa mas cercana al escenario—en seguida vuelvo, pide lo que quieras— le hizo una seña al mesero y se fue.

-Que le voy a servir?—

-Un refresco por favor—el mesero me vio de forma divertida y se fue, mire para todos lados tratando de encontrar a Edward, no lo veía por ningún lado, todo el lugar estaba repleto de gente, el mesero volvió y puso el vaso en mi mesa.

-Disculpa, alguien va a cantar?—el me sonrió

-Si, es una noche muy especial, por que uno de los mejores músicos que ha tocado en este lugar vino hoy—

-Y quien es?—entonces le llamaron de una de las mesas, se disculpo y se fue, seguían pasando los minutos y Edward nada que aparecía, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ni el ni Steven de veían por ninguna parte.

De pronto un presentador se coloco en el escenario, todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

-Muy buenas noches, sean todos bienvenidos a la nueva escocia, se muy bien a que han venido todos esta noche, así que no daré mas explicaciones y los dejo a todos con este maravilloso músico—todos aplaudieron, varios músicos tomaron su lugar en el escenario, comencé a aplaudir, de pronto mis ojos no lo podían creer, después de todos ellos apareció Edward, los aplausos se hicieron mas fuertes, yo estaba que no me lo creía, acaso el era el maravilloso músico del que hablaba el mesero?.

De pronto todos dejaron de aplaudir, Edward tomo una guitarra negra y se sentó en un banquillo, el sonido de un violonchelo cubrió todo el lugar, parecía como música clásica, después toda la melodía cambio completamente. **(LA CANCIÓN SE ENCUENTRA EN MI PERFIL)**

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el momento que comenzó a cantar.

**_Solo quiero verte_**

**_Cuando estés sola_**

**_Cuando aquello que estas buscando_**

**_No esta en ningún lugar para ser encontrado_**

**_Y te vuelves sobre tus pasos_**

**_Intentando averiguarlo_**

**_Lo quieres alcanzar_**

**_Lo quieres obtener_**

**_Tu cabeza esta ocupada_**

**_En que es lo que pasará después_**

**_Desearías encontrar algo calido_**

_**Por que estas temblando del frío**_

Cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos me llevaron a un lugar desconocido, donde solo estábamos el y yo solamente.

_**Es la primera cosa que vez**_

_**Al abrir los ojos**_

_**La ultima cosa que dices**_

_**Como diciendo adiós**_

_**Algo dentro de ti esta llorando**_

_**Y te esta controlando**_

_**Es la primera cosa que vez**_

_**Al abrir los ojos**_

_**La ultima cosa que dices**_

_**Como diciendo adiós**_

_**Algo dentro de ti esta llorando**_

_**Y te esta controlando**_

No supe por que pero unas pequeñas lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, era la primera vez que me sentía conectada con alguien de esa manera, sus ojos reflejaban una infinita ternura, parecía que todas y cada una de las palabras iban dirigidas a mi solamente.

**_Por que si tu no me hubieras encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

Una enorme y hermosa sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, yo simplemente se la devolví, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se le iluminaron completamente.

**_Tanto tiempo has estado_**

**_Corriendo en círculos_**

**_Alrededor de lo que esta en juego_**

**_Pero ahora el tiempo_**

**_Te detiene en un solo lugar_**

**_Lo quieres alcanzar_**

**_Lo quieres obtener_**

**_Tu cabeza esta ocupada_**

**_En que es lo que_**

**_Pasará después_**

**_Desearías poder encontrar_**

**_Algo calido_**

**_Por que estas_**

**_Temblando del frío_**

**_Es la primera cosa que ves_**

**_Al abrir los ojos_**

**_La ultima cosa que dices_**

**_Como diciendo adiós_**

**_Algo dentro de ti esta llorando_**

**_Y te esta controlando_**

**_Es la primera cosa que ves_**

**_Al abrir los ojos_**

**_La ultima cosa que dices_**

**_Como diciendo adiós_**

**_Algo dentro de ti esta llorando_**

**_Y te esta controlando_**

**_Por que si tu no me hubieras encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

Edward le hizo una seña a uno de los músicos y se levanto del banquillo, coloco la guitarra a un costado, tomo el micrófono y camino en mi dirección, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y un calor me cubrió todo el cuerpo hasta posarse en mis mejillas.

**_Fue tu primera prueba de amor_**

**_Viviendo más allá de lo que tenías_**

Tomo mis manos con las suyas y se coloco en frente de mi, mientras me cantaba los dos últimos estribillos.

**_Es la primera cosa que ves_**

**_Al abrir los ojos_**

**_La ultima cosa que dices_**

**_Como diciendo adiós_**

**_Algo dentro de ti esta llorando_**

**_Y te esta controlando_**

**_Por que si tu no me hubieras encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

**_Yo te hubiera encontrado_**

La canción se termino, los dos estábamos encerrados dentro de una pequeña burbuja, sentía como si nadie estuviera a nuestro alrededor, coloco el micrófono sobre la mesa y entre sus manos sujeto mi rostro, no supe en que momento nos empezamos a besar, el tocar sus labios fue como subir al mismo cielo, todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo estaban cobrando vida, el estruendo de los aplausos, nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja personal, me sonroje mas y el me sonrió, acaricio mi mejilla y volvió a subir al escenario.

Me quede embobada mirándolo cantar y tocar la guitarra y el piano, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el aparte de ser un apasionado medico, también era un excelente cantante y músico, estaba completamente decidida a darme una oportunidad con Edward, era un hombre maravilloso, todo aquello que había soñado por mucho tiempo

* * *

_**EDWARD-BELLA-MASON, martuuu911, Saha Denali, darkdiabla, sabrina2010, strangeeers, CarolineALopez, Fey black, franciscanovelas, nany87, Fran Cullen Masen, gracias!**_

_**Hola antes que nada perdón por demorarme pero el trabajo me ha traído como loca, aqui les dejo dos capitulos seguidos que espero sean de su agrado, la canción que le canta Edward a Bella es de Jonathan Rhys Meyers - Something Inside, la encuentran en mi perfil, yo la puse traducida por aquellas que no manejen tan bien el inglés como yo jejejeje, bueno chicas mil gracias por seguir leyendo y espero de verdad sus comentarios ya saben que se aceptan de todo tipo, por que estos me ayudan a mejorar, besitos...**_


	7. De vuelta a la realidad

**_Estos magnificos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste..._**

**_Me regalan un review?_**

**_

* * *

_**

De vuelta a la realidad

**Pov Bella**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana me cegó, intente moverme un poco y sentí sobre mi cintura su brazo, me volví para mirarlo, no podía creer aún todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo regresaba a mi mente como un enorme torbellino, seguía sonando aún aquella melodía que Edward había cantado para mi, aspire fuertemente y todos mis pulmones se llenaron con su olor, una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, me deslice lentamente, intentando que no se despertara, cuando logré salir de su agarre, me dirigí al baño, cerré la puerta, llene la tina con agua caliente y me metí, sentí un alivio al sentir el agua caliente en mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y nuevamente todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente.

_-Flashbacks—_

_Cuando Edward dejo de cantar bajo del escenario y se sentó junto a mí, todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos, aplausos dirigidos a él y es que aún no podía creer como tenía ese tipo de talento tan escondido, me sonrió de aquella manera que tanto me gustaba._

_-Y bien que te pareció?—agache la mirada—no me digas que no te gusto?—me dijo medio alarmado_

_-Bromeas!—le dije con una gran sonrisa—estuviste estupendo!, nunca me imagine que tocaras y cantaras de esa manera—sus ojos se abrieron enormes_

_-Por un momento pensé que…- no lo deje terminar, le puse un dedo en los labios._

_-Estuviste magnifico—mis mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir el roce de sus labios en mi dedo_

_-Vaya que el lugar se lleno!—dijo Steven dándole un golpecito en la espalda a Edward, el lo miró y le sonrió._

_-Si, los músicos estuvieron de lujo también—dijo Edward_

_-Tienes que darme otra fecha para tu próxima presentación—dijo Steven_

_-Déjame por lo menos seguir disfrutando de esta y después te digo—los dos comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo_

_Pasamos bastante rato platicando con Steven mientras cenábamos, nos contó de los nuevos proyectos que tenía para el restaurante y que estaba preparando un gran concierto en beneficio de los niños con cáncer, cosa que a Edward y a mi nos agrado bastante, le pidió que se presentara a cantar ahí y esté accedió inmediatamente, Steven se veía un buen tipo, nos hizo reír con sus miles de chistes, hacia tanto tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien, después de un rato nos despedimos, Edward y Steven se dieron un gran abrazo._

_-Cuídate hermano y ya no te desaparezcas— le dijo Steven_

_-Claro que no y cuanta conmigo para el concierto a beneficio—_

_-Bella cuídalo, por que este muchacho se desvela demasiado y se desaparece por días—me dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo_

_-Claro que si—le dije, me dio abrazo y un beso en la mejilla_

_-Y ya sabes si las cosas no funcionan con Cullen, ven a buscarme—dijo en tono burlón_

_-Cállate Steven!—le dijo Edward, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza_

_Salimos del lugar y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al auto, Edward me tomo de la mano, mis nervios me estaban traicionando, tenía unas ganas inmensas de voltearme y darle otro beso, quería volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos._

_-Quieres caminar?—me saco de mis pensamientos_

_-Si—le conteste instintivamente_

_En cuanto llegamos con el chofer Edward le indico que se fuera, este arranco y nosotros empezamos a caminar rumbo al hotel, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, ninguno de los dos decía nada, muy pronto comenzamos a salir de la cuidad, el campo nos recibió con un aire tibio, la luz de la luna cubría todo a su alrededor, la única compañía que teníamos eran el sonido de los grillos, todo en este lugar era increíble, nunca me cansaría de caminar por estos lugares y de mirar este cielo y estos campos, de pronto Edward me tomó mas fuerte de la mano y se giro para quedar frente a mi._

_-Sabes…- se quedo pensando—no se como decirte esto, sin que suene trillado…- volvió a hacer una pausa—pero…- le sonreí, sabía lo que quería decir por que yo me sentía igual, coloque mi mano en su pecho._

_-Tranquilo, solo dilo…- el me sonrió_

_-Eres tan hermosa—me rozó la mejilla con sus dedos, instintivamente cerré los ojos_

_De pronto todo cobro vida nuevamente, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos suavemente, yo los entre abrí para darle paso a todo esto que tenía reprimido, mis manos llegaron a sus hombros y las suyas a mi cintura, el beso que comenzó tierno, se volvió apasionado y lleno de una necesidad por parte de los dos, subí mis manos y tome con ellas sus cabellos, el me apretó mas a él, sentía como si todo me diera vueltas, todo esto me estaba superando, pero que mas daba si ahora me encontraba en los brazos del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, nuestras respiraciones iban en aumento, sus manos las deslizo por debajo de mi chamarra, me acariciaba con ellas la espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, yo no podía detener las mías, quería tocarlo, sentirlo, pasaba de sus cabellos a su pecho y de ahí a su cadera, me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos._

_-Eres mi perdición—le dije, el me sonrió_

_-Y tu la mía—me tomo nuevamente de la mano y comenzamos a caminar—Desde que tenía como 4 años mi madre me llevo a tomar clase de piano y guitarra, la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho, pero con el tiempo comencé a tomarle amor a la música, cuando cumplí los 14 compuse mi primera canción, no fue nada impactante, pero a mi me encantaba escribir, sobre cosas que aún no había vivido, pero cuando cumplí los 20 me desperté una noche con una melodía sonándome en la cabeza, así que comencé a escribir la canción y después le puse la música, esa canción a sido la mejor de las que he escrito, sabía que iba a ser muy importante en mi vida, la cantaba una y otra vez, pero no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con ella, esa canción de la que te hablo—me detuvo y me miró—es la que te cante hace un rato, no le encontraba gran sentido, por que aún no tenía un sentimiento así por nadie, pero cuando te vi en aquel café, cuando me mire en tus ojos, lo comprendí, esa canción solo podía ser para una persona y esa persona eras tu—agache la mirada_

_El me tomo la barbilla con su mano haciendo que lo mirase— todo este tiempo no sabía para que vivía, es cierto que el hospital y mi carrera me hacen feliz, pero nunca encontré algo que me llenara por completo, tu sin saberlo me encontraste e iluminaste todo a tu paso y estoy seguro que si tu no me hubieras encontrado, yo lo hubiera hecho, por que aunque te parezca precipitado nacimos para estar juntos, pero no sabía como decírtelo, sin que te asustarás, por eso preferí cantarte la canción que sin saberlo había escrito para ti—mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

_-Yo no…- ahora el cubrió mi boca con su dedo_

_-No tienes que decir nada, solo deja que pase, se que somos el uno para el otro, que nuestros destinos van juntos para siempre, que te voy a amar mas que a mi propia vida y que tu me amaras de la misma manera, solo déjate llevar y no pienses las cosas, el amor no se piensa, se siente, ámame Bella por favor, por que estoy seguro que mi mundo ya no sería el mismo sin ti—no pude más y rodeé su cuello con mis manos, lo bese con urgencia, de alguna manera sabía que lo que el me decía no era tan descabellado, por que desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que él era para mi y yo para él._

_La noche nos cubrió por completo, ya no sabía de tiempo ni espacio, lo único que sabía era que el estaba conmigo, besándome, sentía mi corazón latir desbocado, como si en cualquier momento se me fuera a ir volando. El toquido en la puerta me saco de mis recuerdos._

-Ángel estas bien?—sonreí tontamente, ángel!, como me había llamado después de aquel beso, "mi ángel", me había dicho.

-Si!, no tardo—le conteste

-Ok, pediré mientras el desayuno—dijo dulcemente

-Esta bien—volví a cerrar los ojos, no se cuantas veces nos besamos, pero estaba segura que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, a partir de ayer el se había vuelto una necesidad en mi vida.

_Después de la caminata llegamos cerca del puente que dividía el camino del hotel._

_-Veamos quien gana en llegar!—le dije, el me sonrió_

_-No creo que quieras competir conmigo!—dijo en forma teatral – pero si eso quieres—_

_Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, el venía detrás de mi, el viento rozaba mi cara, me sentía tan feliz que sin pensarlo fuertes carcajadas se abrieron paso, el sonreía de la misma manera que yo, estaba a punto de cruzar el puente cuando me tomo de la cintura, dándome una vuelta en el aire, perdimos el equilibrio y caímos a un costado del puente, yendo a parar directamente en el lago, sentí como el agua nos cubrió por completo, estaba tan obscuro que de pronto me entro un poco de pánico, pero desapareció en el momento que sentí sus brazos cubrirme por completo, tomamos impulso para sacar nuestras caras del agua y poder tomar un poco de aire, nos miramos y la risa salió nuevamente._

_Acerque mi rostro al suyo para volver a besarlo—tenemos que salir o te vas a resfriar—no le hice caso, lo seguí besando y el contesto a mi beso, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y el hizo mas fuerte mi agrarre, tomándome entre sus brazos con mas fuerza, pasamos un buen rato dentro del agua, después me saco de ella cargando, llegamos a una de las orillas del hotel, el frió comenzaba a quemarme la piel, el se dio cuenta y corrimos dentro, todavía íbamos riendo a carcajadas, todas las personas que se encontraban en el lobby nos miraron sonriendo, como si frente a ellos estuvieran un par de niños haciendo travesuras, subimos por el elevador, cuando entramos sentí el calor de la habitación._

_Corrí directo a la recamara, busque una toalla y comencé a secarme_

_-Será mejor que te bañes o de verdad vas a enfermar y lo que menos quiero es ver a mi ángel enfermo—le sonreí, mientras corrí a sus brazos, di un pequeño salto y coloque mis manos en su cuello, el me tomo de la cintura_

_-Sabes creo que el enamorarme de ti va a ser tan fácil—le dije depositando un pequeño beso en los labios_

_-No sabes cuanto te voy a amar Isabella Swan, nunca te vas a poder deshacerte de mí—dijo con sus labios sobre los míos_

_-Y no quiero hacerlo—le sonreí_

_-Ahora vete a bañar—le di otro pequeño beso y entre al baño, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría después, no es que no haya tenido novios en Forks, pero con ellos nunca llegue mas allá de un beso, no sabía de que manera actuar si Edward me pedía que estuviéramos juntos, en verdad lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo completamente mío, pero el miedo a decepcionarlo me llego por completo, el seguramente ya había estado con otras antes de mi y alguien sin experiencia como yo le decepcionaría._

_Me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño, mire por toda la habitación y nada, el no estaba por ningún lado, me puse mi ropa interior y después mi pijama, me senté frente a la cómoda y me cepille el cabello, tratando de deshacer los nudos en mi cabello, de pronto el ambiente se lleno con su aroma, me gire para verlo._

_-En verdad pareces un ángel—me sonroje con su comentario—y me encanta la manera en que te sonrojas—_

_-Donde estabas?—le pregunte_

_-Estaba en la salita haciendo unas llamadas, quería darte un poco de privacidad—se acerco a mi y me beso la frente—bueno ahora me toca a mi—dijo señalándome el baño, yo solo asentí y el se metió a bañar, me levante y fui directo a la ventana, salí al balcón, la vista era espectacular, la noche cubría todo con su negrura, las estrellas se veían resplandecientes y parecía que con solo estirar la mano se podían tocar, estaba embelezada con aquella imagen, imagen que guardaría el resto de mi vida, entre rápidamente y tome mi celular, volví a salir y tome una foto de aquella hermosa noche, sabía que siempre la tendría grabada en mi mente, pero de esta manera podría volver a revivir mi estancia aquí, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, parada mirando las estrellas, después de un rato decidí entrar por que ya estaba sintiendo frío nuevamente._

_Me quede paralizada cuando al entrar tuve la mejor de las visiones, Edward estaba al pie de la cama totalmente desnudo, se secaba el abdomen, su cuerpo era perfecto y bien torneado, me sentí tan excitada de solo verlo que se me escapo un ligero suspiro, el en seguida volteo a mirarme, en seguida se cubrió con la toalla y yo sentí como enrojecía completita._

_-Lo siento!— intente decir—no pensé que ya hubieras terminado—salí a toda prisa del cuarto, estaba muy apenada por aquella situación, aunque su imagen desnudo aun la tenía grabada en mi mente._

_-Ya termine si tienes sueño, ya puedes pasar—me dijo sonriendo_

_-Yo en verdad lo siento—le dije_

_-Tranquila no paso nada, mejor vamos a dormir o mañana no nos vamos a levantar—dijo juguetonamente_

_Entramos en la alcoba y me sentí doblemente nerviosa, baje las cobijas y me deslice en la cama, el se acomodo del otro lado, sentía como mi corazón se desbocaba solo de pensar que el estaba al lado de mi, entonces el se giro y paso su mano por mi cintura, me gire para verlo de frente y comenzó a besarme, sus manos viajaban por mis piernas, sin pensarlo dos veces, le puse la mano en el pecho y el me miro extrañado._

_-Perdón, pero aún no puedo, se que vas a pensar que soy una tonta, pero no quiero que sea tan pronto—agache la mirada_

_-No eres tonta y no haremos nada que tu no quieras—me dijo levantando mi rostro con su mano_

_-Es que si quiero—le dije nerviosa—pero no ahora, no tan pronto—el me sonrió_

_-No te preocupes mi ángel, lo haremos cuando me ames completamente—me beso la frente, me recosté sobre su pecho y me quede profundamente dormida, él era magnífico en todos los sentidos, me gustaba tanto, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para entregarme a él por completo._

_-Fin del flasback—_

Después de que se baño, nos sentamos a desayunar entre bromas y platicas, se podía decir que estaba conociendo todo de él, me contó parte de su infancia y adolescencia, sobre sus padres y sus hermanos y como fue que el termino inclinándose mas por la medicina que por la música, yo intente de contarle cosas a cerca de mi, aunque me era muy difícil ya que nunca había sido tan abierta con las personas, hasta con mis padres me costaba trabajo hacerlo, a pesar de todo el me tuvo mucha paciencia y no trato de indagar demasiado.

**Pov Edward**

Todo con Bella había sido de la manera en que la imagine, dentro de mi sabía que era la mujer que había esperado toda la vida y estos dos días aquí con ella habían sido lo mejor que me pudiera haber pasado, aunque muy pronto se terminaría ya que hoy mismo teníamos que estar en Seattle, los dos teníamos trabajo mañana, aunque sabía que se me irían las horas volando, solo con saber que volvería a estar con ella nuevamente por la tarde y más ahora que sabía que íbamos a intentar tener una relación.

-Y crees que les podamos decir a mis padres lo nuestro ahora que regresemos—ella me miró con sus ojitos muy abiertos

-Se que eres muy unido con tus padres y que deseas decírselo, pero por favor esperemos un poco más, por lo menos hasta que ya lleve un tiempo razonable en tu casa, sino van a creer que solo a eso llegue —ella no entendía que mis padres no eran de ese tipo de personas y estaba casi seguro que al saberlo se alegrarían por nosotros.

-Bella, pero por favor yo creo que…- se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Por favor tu Edward, prometo que será lo más pronto posible, pero por ahora no—solo asentí y la bese con todo este sentimiento que crecía por ella

-Bueno pues creo que es hora de irnos, el vuelo salé en una hora y quiero que demos un paseo antes—ella me sonrió y bajamos al lobby, le indique a Victoria que subieran por el equipaje y que lo llevaran al jet.

-Claro señor Cullen y esperamos verlos pronto por aquí—dijo ella, yo solo asentí y tome a Bella de la cintura, salimos del hotel y comenzamos a caminar.

-Definitivamente, tenemos que regresar—le dije

-Si—soltó un suspiro

-Dime, en que piensas?—

-En que este lugar es maravilloso, siempre soñé con visitar un lugar así, pero nunca me imagine hacerlo— me encantaba su inocencia

-Conmigo visitaras este lugar miles de veces y muchos mas, eso te lo aseguro—la bese tiernamente y ella me responsó, después de un rato llegamos al hangar y abordamos el avión, antes de hacerlo Bella le dio una última mirada a todo y soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Te prometo que pronto volveremos—le dije al oído y subimos, se sentó junto a mi y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, le acaricie los cabellos y comencé a tararear su canción, mientras ella se sumía en sus sueños.

Después de un largo viaje llegamos a Seattle las luces de la ciudad nos daban la bienvenida, Bella aún dormía.

-Mi ángel, ya llegamos—le susurre al oído, ella se removió un poco—Bells estamos en Seattle—se tallo sus ojitos y me miro tiernamente

-Creo que dormí demasiado—

-Solo un poco pequeña—se asomo por la ventanilla, mientras el capitán nos indicaba que abrocháramos los cinturones.

Bajamos del jet, ya un taxi nos esperaba, antes de subir acerque a Bella a mi y le dí un beso más.

-Este taxi es para ti, te llevará a casa, yo me iré en mi auto, no quiero levantar sospechas—le dije

-Esta bien y muchas gracias por todo—se puso de puntitas y me beso

Antes de que subiera al taxi la detuve—Bella?—ella abrió sus ojitos por la sorpresa—quiero que esto sea por siempre—ella me sonrió

-y para siempre—me dijo, nos besamos nuevamente y ella se fue a casa, vi como se iba alejando el taxi, no me agradaba mentirle a mi familia, lo que mas quería en este momento era gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era mía.

Me subí al auto y lo encendí, ansiaba volver a verla, volver a besarla, más que nada en este mundo.

**Pov Alice**

Esta semana había sido completamente un caos en la universidad, tenía tantos trabajos y diseños que entregar que estuve completamente absorta en mis cosas, para lo único que me hacía un tiempito era para ver al amor de mi vida, eso realmente me tranquilizaba, aunque al verlo con su despampanante novia mi corazoncito se rompía en mil pedazos, como quería ser yo la que estuviera con el sentada en la mesa y que fuera a mi a quien tomaba de la mano.

El sonido de la puerta principal me hizo volver a la realidad, baje rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré a Bella que recién iba entrando.

-Me podrías decir a donde te metiste—ella soltó un gritito del susto y dejo caer su maleta

-Por dios Alice me asustaste!—dijo ella, sonreí

-Bella por lo menos hubieras avisado, mamá estuvo muy preocupada por ti, si no fuera por Edward que llamo, nunca hubiéramos sabido de tu paradero—su mirada se torno nerviosa

-Ed… Edward—dijo

-Si, pues no fue a él al que le avisaste que irías a ver a tus padres—ella suspiro

-Ha si claro!—

Justo en ese momento se escucho el carro de Edward estacionarse—Ya llego Edward—dije dando saltitos, sabía que algo me había traído, segundos después entro mi hermanito, Bella recogió su maleta, estaba a punto de subir, cuando la puerta de abrió.

-Eddie!—grite corriendo hacia mi hermano—dime que me trajiste—entonces Edward miró a Bella y una sonrisa salto por su cara, voltee a mirar a Bella y ella estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno con permiso y buenas noches—dijo atropelladamente y de la misma manera subió las escaleras, acaso me estaba perdiendo de algo?

-Ya te dije enana que no me digas Eddie—dijo mi hermano

-Hay ya sabes que es de cariño, pero dime que me trajiste?—el me miro y frunció el seño

-Lamento decirte que nada, no me dio tiempo—

-Que?—dije gritando—pero por que, tu nunca te olvidas de mi!—dije haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento de verdad—Edward se notaba impaciente, miraba una y otra vez hacia las escaleras—bueno enana me voy a dormir—me sacudió la cabeza y subió, definitivamente tenía que saber que se traía Edward, así que subí detrás de él sin hacer ruido, me quede escondida en el ultimo descanso y vi a Edward tocar en la puerta de Bella.

-Esto si que esta raro?—dije en voz muy baja, ella abrió la puerta, dio un salto y Edward la tomo de la cintura—pero que…- estaba que no me lo creía y menos cuando vi como de besaban—acaso Edward la había llamado ángel?, se despidieron y Edward fue directo a su cuarto.

De que me había perdido, acaso Edward y Bella estuvieron juntos estos dos días?, pero en que momento pasó todo?, si apenas cuando Edward volvió se conocieron, varias preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, esto lo iba a averiguar como que me llamaba Alice Cullen.

**Pov Bella**

Me desperté muy temprano no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día, me vestí con un traje sastre color azul fuerte, que me quedaba algo ceñido al cuerpo, tome un par de zapatillas y deje mi cabello suelto, solo sujete el frente con dos pasadores, un par de rizos se deslizaron por mi cara, baje a la cocina a desayunar algo.

-Buenos días Bella—me dijo Alice, me miraba de una forma picara

-Buenos días Alice—abrí el refrigerador y saque una botella de jugo

-Mamá no esta, salió muy temprano con papá, pero me dijo que te deseara suerte en tu primer día—

-Gracias— le conteste, en ese momento entro Edward, se veía tan guapo, que no pude dejar de mirarlo, el hizo lo mismo y me sonroje ante su mirada

-Buenos días—dijo con una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo Alice y yo contestamos

-Buenos días—

-Hermanito hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor no?—le dijo Alice

-Cállate enana—desayunamos los tres en completo silencio, no se si era mi idea pero Alice nos miraba muy entretenida.

-Bueno pues con permiso—me levante y en seguida Edward me dijo

-Si quieres te paso a dejar a tu trabajo—dijo,

-No te preocupes hermanito la llevaré yo, me queda de paso a la Universidad—ella sonrió de una manera diabólica, no sabía que se traía entre manos—Vamos Bella se nos hace tarde—dijo ella con pie en la puerta.

Apenas pude decirle a Edward lo siento muy bajito, el me sonrió y me hizo seña de que me hablaba por teléfono.

Alice iba como alma que lleva el diablo, yo iba agarrada a cinco uñas en el auto, tanto así que hicimos 15 minutos para llegar al hotel, antes de que me bajará, Alice me dijo.

-Dime Bella, me consideras tu amiga?—me dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Claro Alice por que?—dije dudosa

-Y me contestarías lo que te preguntara?—asenti nerviosamente

-Tienes novio Bella o estas saliendo con alguien—me reí

-No Alice!, como crees—trate de mentir, en ese momento y gracias a dios algo mas llamo su atención

Se llevo una mano a su pecho y la otra a su boca—Bella, ella trabaja aquí?—me dijo señalándome a Rose

-Si, es mi asistente—ella estaba parada arriba de la banqueta despidiendo a su novio.

-No lo puedo creer, lo tenía tan cerca y yo ni lo sabía—su voz cambio completamente—necesito que me investigues todo de ellos, por favor Bella, desde hoy tienes una misión!—me dijo histérica

-Alice es que no se si…- me tomo de las manos

-Por favor Bella es importante para mí—dijo con unos ojitos de borreguito

-No te prometo nada, pero trataré—le dije

-Gracias, ahora te prometo que tu secreto esta muy bien guardado—secreto?, a que se refería?

-pero Alice no se…-

-Tranquila Bella, ya hablaremos después, por ahora ve e investiga—salí del auto y Alice se arranco a toda prisa, entonces en ese momento Rose me vio y me saludo animosamente, me acerque hasta donde estaba con su novio.

-Buenos días Rose!—me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Bella—el joven que estaba con ella me sonrió—perdón, déjame presentarte a Jasper, mi…- Jacob nos grito desde la entrada

-Buenos días!—agito las manos, las dos le sonreímos y me volví para mirar a Rose nuevamente

-Tu… novio?—le dije, Jasper se carcajeo y Rose me frunció el ceño

-No Bella, mi hermano, Jasper Hale!—dijo ella, yo también me sonreí al pensar en la reacción que tendría Alice cuando le contará.

* * *

**_Y bien que les pareció su pequeño viaje a Escocia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, espero con ansia sus comentarios, nos vemos en la proxima actualización que será el viernes, cuidense muchisimo y otra vez mil gracias por seguir leyendo, besitos..._**


	8. Un tropiezo y flores

**_Estos magnificos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste..._**

**_Me regalan un review?_**

* * *

_**Pov Alice**_

Estaba en mi clase de alta costura y por mas que trataba de poner atención no podía hacerlo, lo único que me venía a la mente era la imagen de mi amor imposible al lado de esa linda chica rubia que tenía por novia, me centre en ver por la ventana, talvez el ver pasar a la gente me tranquilizaría un poco… y si le hablaba a Bella para saber lo que había logrado investigar?.

-No! Alice, ten calma—me regañe a mi misma

-Señorita Cullen!—me llamo la maestra, su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- Si!—ella me miró divertida

-Se que probablemente lo que esta afuera sea mas interesante, pero trate de poner atención—me regaño.

-Si lo siento—le dije muy bajito, la clase se me fue como agua, en cuanto termino tome mis cosas y salí a toda prisa del salón, lo que mas necesitaba era una rica taza de café y sabía exactamente en donde conseguirla, pero el tiempo lo tenía medido, así que me fui corriendo a toda prisa.

Estaba por salir de la universidad cuando choque contra algo o alguien?, la carpeta de mis diseños salio volando de mis manos y sin poder evitarlo caí el suelo estrepitosamente.

-Maldición!, que no puedes fijarte?—dije furica, me puse de rodillas dispuesta a levantar mis diseños del pavimento

-Lo siento de verdad—me dijo una dulce voz

-Lo sientes!, mas lo sienten mis bebés—no quise levantar ni la vista para verlo, aunque tenía una voz hermosa, el era el causante de mi desgracia, entonces su mano rozo con la mía al levantar la misma hoja.

-Perdóname por favor yo no quise causarte un problema, es solo que venía pensativo y no me di cuenta que venías directo a mi—

-Pues deberías hacerlo, que tal si…- mi aliento se corto, cuando me encontré con esos hermosos ojos amielados, no podía creer que mi amor estuviera frente a mi, con esa hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios, esa sonrisa que solo le regalaba a ella…

Me tendió una mano para ponerme de pie, sin pensarlo la tome, el sentir su piel me hizo sentirme como en una nube, un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas, el seguía sonriéndome y yo como boba solo lo miraba.

-Estas bien?—me dijo enarcando una ceja—te duele algo?—intente, juro que intente abrir mi boca, pero algo no me lo permitía—discúlpame por favor y dime en que puedo ayudarte…- agite mi cabeza intentando alejar todos mis pensamientos

-Mmmm, no te preocupes, los accidentes pasan verdad?, y creo que el daño no fue para tanto—le cerré un ojo, su sonrisa creció mas y pude ver un brillo hermoso en sus ojos

-Que bueno que no paso a mayores y una vez mas discúlpame mi torpeza—le tendí mi mano y el la estrecho—bueno fue un gusto tropezar contigo y perdón pero se me hace tarde—soltó mi mano y se alejo, yo como toda tonta no pude decirle nada más, mi corazón latía como caballo desbocado.

-Eres una estupida!—grite con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que una chica que pasaba a mi lado salto del susto y me miro como si la fuera a golpear—lo siento, perdón—le dije apenada.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo había estado cerca de el y yo la tonta de Alice no había podido decir nada coherente.

_**Pov Bella**_

Estaba metida en un enorme papeleo, ya llevaba casi tres horas organizando todo el trabajo que teníamos programado para este mes, sabía que tendría una enorme obligación al trabajar aquí, pero ahora me sentía completamente abrumada.

-Bella?, puedo pasar?—me dijo Rose desde la puerta

-Adelante—

-Ya tengo todas las actividades del hotel organizadas, solo falta que le des un vistazo y que vayamos a cada uno de los departamentos a verificarlos—le sonreí

-Eres de lo mejor Rose!—ella también me sonrió—no se como siendo tan eficiente no eres secretaria del Jefe—ella se sonrojo

-Mmmm probablemente por que no soy de su agrado—su mirada cambio por completo

-De que hablas, si eres una chica muy eficiente y linda—

-Pero seguramente Emily es mas eficiente que yo, ahora que también ella lleva mas años trabajando aquí y el señor Cullen siempre pide que Emily sea la que se haga cargo de sus cosas—me sonrió—aunque me lo pidiera ahora le diría que no, por que me agrada mucho trabajar contigo y se que vamos a hacer muy buen equipo—

-Eso si!—le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, de pronto abrieron la puerta dando un enorme golpe en ella

-Que no hay nadie en esa recepción!—grito Emmett, me levante del susto y Rose volteo a mirarlo totalmente asustada

-Lo siento señor Cullen—dijo ella bajando la mirada y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

-Emmett?— le dije

-Bella!, vengo a visitarte a tu nueva oficina y me encuentro con que tu secretaria no esta en su lugar—llego hasta donde estaba y me cargo dándome una vuelta, Rose nos miró de una manera extraña.

-Tranquilo!, bájame y no seas un barbaján, Rose estaba ocupada conmigo—le di pequeños golpes en el hombro

-De verdad lo siento señor Cullen no volverá a pasar—Emmett volvió la vista en dirección de Rose y le sonrió, me bajo y se acerco a ella, coloco una de sus manos en su mentón y le dijo:

-Tranquila, solo era una pequeña broma para Bella, se que usted es muy eficiente, así que si nos permite—ella se ruborizo demasiado y al mirarlo parecía como si estuviera viendo directamente al sol, como un venado deslumbrado por las luces de un auto, contuve una risita, me imaginaba yo misma cuando miraba a Edward, lo cual no me dejo otra explicación mas, que Rose estaba enamorada del Jefe.

-Con permiso Bella, Señor…- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Después de platicar cerca de una hora y preguntarme más de 50 veces si me agradaba la oficina Emmett se fue a la suya, solté un enorme suspiro y me volví a zambullir en el trabajo, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante!—dije sin voltear a ver quien era

-Bella trajeron esto para ti—la voz de Rose sonó algo graciosa, al levantar la vista lo único que pude percibir fue un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas, no supe en que momento mi respiración se detuvo—Be… Bella?, donde las coloco?—Rose hacia un intento por sostener aquel enorme arreglo, me levante de un brinco y la ayude a colocarlas en la mesita que se encontraba cerca del ventanal.

Me quede mirando aquellas flores como una tonta, nadie jamás me había enviado algo así—y?, no vas a ver de quien son?—la voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si!—tome la tarjeta que se encontraba en la parte mas alta del arreglo.

**_Cuento las horas para estar nuevamente a tu lado… no se que hiciste conmigo, pero ya no puedo estar ni un minuto sin ti…_**

**_E.C._**

Una tonta sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y un enorme suspiro se me escapo—Vaya así que tenemos novio?—dijo Rose de forma divertida

-SI!—otro suspiro—mmm noooo—dije al instante, Rose enarco una ceja y puso sus manos en la cintura

-Por dios Bella, si o no?—me tendió la mano para que le enseñara la tarjeta se la extendí

-No o mas bien no lo se, es complicado y sobre todo es muy diferente a mi, la verdad es que tengo miedo a que no resulte—ella sonrió

-Sabes por esto solo te puedo decir que lo traes loco, así que yo que tu aprovechaba el momento, sin pensar en el después, sobre todo si sientes algo por el—suspire nuevamente

-Quizás tengas razón, aunque sigo pensando que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y todo habrá desaparecido— mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome del escritorio y una sonrisa más grande invadió mi cara.

-Hola—dije mostrando toda la emoción en mi voz

-Hola mi ángel recibiste mis flores?—su voz sonaba como música para mis oídos

-Si… están preciosas—mi voz sonó más entusiasmada de lo que hubiera querido demostrar, pero que mas daba, en realidad Edward me estaba ganando a pasos agigantados, el había tenido conmigo detalles que solo pensé existían en las películas o telenovelas.

-Y a que hora se va a desocupar señorita?—sonreí tontamente

- No lo se aún, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, así que no creo poder salir antes de las 6 de la tarde—Edward soltó un suspiro

-Bueno pues creo que la comida la tendremos que dejar para otro día, espero que no surja ninguna emergencia y pueda verte en casa cuando llegues, cuento los minutos para estar a tu lado—

-Y yo—un fuerte suspiro salió desde mi interior, se escucho la sonrisa de Edward al otro lado.

-Tengo que colgar llego mi paciente, pero nos vemos en la noche—

-Esta bien… que tengas una linda tarde—

-Igual tu mi ángel—después de eso corto la comunicación, Rose me miraba expectante como esperando a que terminara de reaccionar.

-Pues si que te han robado el corazón—dijo Rose

- No lo se, es muy pronto para decirlo—cuando dije aquello sabía que lo decía mas para convencerme a mi que a ella, todo con Edward esta caminando demasiado rápido y no quería despertar de golpe y desilusionada.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos pedir algo para comer, no creo que quieras bajar al restaurant o si?—

-No, es demasiado en lo que me tengo que poner al corriente, mejor pide algo y comemos aquí—salió de la oficina y yo me volví a enfrascar en el trabajo, aunque cada que levantaba la vista tenía la prueba fehaciente de que lo de Edward no era un sueño, era una linda realidad.

**_Pov Edward_**

Después de hablar con mi ángel y saber que le gustaron las flores me puse a dar las consultas que me tocaban en el día, después de recibir al ultimo paciente entro Erick al consultorio.

-Hola, por fin me vas a contar como te fue?—me dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

-No sabría exactamente que decirte—suspire

-Pues con eso ya me lo dijiste todo, esta mujer si que te trae loco—dijo riéndose

-Aunque lo digas de esa manera, es la verdad, todo lo que sentía por ella se intensificó en estos días, probablemente me dirás que estoy loco, pero se que Bella es la mujer de mi vida y será la madre de mis hijos—

-Pues solo espero que nada empañe tu felicidad, lo digo por…- no lo deje terminar

-Tu sabes que eso no iba a ningún lado y el que se haya ido ayudo mucho a que tomara una decisión, se que hay muchas cosas en juego, pero no por eso tengo que aceptar cierto?, aparte que ahora esta mi ángel y no voy a dejar pasar la felicidad que ella me esta dando—se levanto de la silla y me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro

-Lo único que te puedo desear es suerte, no quiero estar en tus zapatos si ella se aparece por aquí—con todas mis fuerzas yo deseaba lo mismo

La tarde paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, de pronto una de las enfermeras me informo que tenían un paciente que había llegado de gravedad y necesitaba una cirugía urgente, tendría que salir mas tarde pero esto necesitaba de toda mi atención.

La cirugía duró cerca de tres horas, cuando salí me fui directo a los vestidores me cambie de ropa y me dirigí al consultorio a tomar mis cosas, cuando estaba a punto de irme entro mi padre.

-Ya te vas?—me pregunto

-Si me siento un poco cansado—le dije, el me sonrió

-Cansado?, tu?—su sonrisa se amplió más—eso si que no me lo esperaba, pensé que tendría que echarte del hospital nuevamente, esperaba que cubrieras turno tras turno nuevamente—

-Quien te entiende, primero me regañas por que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital y ahora te quejas por que me voy—el se acerco a mi y me sentó en una de las sillas.

-Y dime a que debo este cambio?—su expresión me recordó a mi hermana cuando trataba de sacar información

-A nada, solo que quiero irme a casa y descansar—

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar, solo que me gustaría agradecerle a lo que te este haciendo sentir ese cansancio o mas bien a quien—esto ultimo lo dijo con mas afirmación

-No se de que hablas, lo mejor es que me vaya—me levante de la silla y el me tomo del hombro

-Cuando quieras podemos hablar, sabes hoy te estuve observando y me di cuenta que algo te pasa, para bien por supuesto, estuviste mas alegre de lo normal y se que eso solo se debe a alguien, pero no voy a insistir, cuando quieras ya sabes que voy a estar ahí para escucharte—le sonreí

-Sabes… siempre ha habido algo que me molesta realmente—el me miro extrañado

-De que hablas?—le sonreí nuevamente

-Que mi madre y tu nos conocen tan bien a mi hermana y a mi que no podemos ocultar nada, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy mas que feliz y espero podérselos contar muy pronto—me dio un abrazo y se despidió de mi.

Lo que más quería era contar lo que sucedía entre Bella y yo, pero sabía que debía darle tiempo, lo que menos quería es que se sintiera comprometida y se asustará, había prometido que las cosas serían como ella quisiera y así serían. Cuando salí al estacionamiento, me di cuenta que Laurent una de las enfermeras estaba recargada en mi auto.

-Buenas noches Dr. Cullen—intento que su voz saliera sensual, pero fue todo lo contrario

-Buenas noches—dije secamente—me permites?

-Solo si me invita un trago—le sonreí más por decencia que por otra cosa

-Lo lamento pero llevo prisa—ella se acerco a mi

-Vamos Dr. le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir—me tomo de la camisa he hizo un intento de acercarse a mi, la tome de las manos sin ser brusco

-Laurent no quiero ser grosero, pero en verdad no me interesa, así que si me permites—le dije dando un paso hacia atrás, ella me miró furica.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes—se fue echando chispas, subí al auto y respire profundamente, después de 15 minutos ya estaba en casa pasaban de las 10, lo único iluminado era la entrada, supuse que ya todos deberían estar durmiendo, saque mi maletín del auto y entre a la casa, encendí la luz del recibidor, al bajar los pequeños escalones me encontré con mi hermana, estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones viendo la televisión.

-Hola Alice—ella me miró y me sonrió

-Hola Eddie!—yo fruncí el seño

-Ya te dije que…-

-Si ya se que no te gusta que te diga así, lo siento hermanito pero es la costumbre—me cerro un ojo—pensé que hoy no llegarías y volverías a quedarte nuevamente en el hospital—

-Pues no enana, por cierto donde están todos—ella me sonrió pícaramente

-Cuando dices todos te refieres a…- mientras decía eso subía y bajaba sus cejas de forma graciosa

-A todos los que viven en esta casa?—era mi imaginación o Alice sabía algo

-Ok, está bien Edward, mamá esta en su cuarto supongo que durmiendo, Emmett llamó en la tarde para avisar que llegará tarde tenía una cita, tu hermosa hermana esta aquí frente a ti—me miró divertida un segundo y antes de que le preguntará por Bella dijo—a y Bella aún no llega de trabajar, parece ser que tuvo unos cuantos pendientes, igual y alguna cita con un pretendiente—cuando dijo eso, sentí como si una extraña fuerza me invadiera, apreté los puños y ella se carcajeo

-De que te ríes Alice?-´

-Eres un tonto Edward Cullen, seguramente tuvo mucho trabajo, es muy pronto para que tenga un pretendiente, aunque…- se puso un dedo en la barbilla—no lo creo por que ya te tiene a ti y recién se conocen—volvió a sonreír

-Pero como es que tu—

-Yo todo lo se Edward, no hay nada en esta casa que se me pueda ocultar, soy algo así como una "bruja"—puso comillas con los dedos, yo me reí instintivamente- pero como se lo dije a Bella les guardaré el secreto, aunque se que en algún momento pediré tu ayuda—yo solo me limite a mover la cabeza, como siempre este diablillo iba un paso delante de nosotros, en ese momento escuchamos el sonido de un auto, nos asomamos al ventanal que daba al jardín, un chico salió del auto, al abrir la puerta del copiloto salió mi ángel, ella le sonrió alegremente, el algo le decía por lo que ella seguía riendo, sentí como los celos se apoderaron de mi.

-Quien demonios es ese?—Alice me miró y me puso una mano en el hombro

-Tranquilo hermanito, seguramente es un compañero que la trajo a casa—me solté de mi hermana y tome mis cosas

-Me voy a dormir Alice, estoy cansado—

-Edward!—yo solo subí a mi habitación, no sabía quien era ese y por que había traído a Bella, aunque seguramente había una explicación preferí subir y calmarme, no quería cometer una estupidez y reclamarle por algo tan tonto, entre en mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama.

* * *

_**Hola!, perdón por la tardanza, mi vida a estado un poco complicada ultimamente, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que me perdonen y que me dejen un review, por fis!, gracias por leer y por seguir aqui en esta pequeña locura, besos a todas...**_


	9. Confianza

**_Estos magnificos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste..._**

**_Me regalan un review?_**

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

Toda la tarde estuve metida entre papeleo y mas papeleo, aunque me sentía satisfecha ya que todo estaba quedando en orden y por fin mañana solo me dedicaría a dar una ronda por el hotel y así poder observar como se desempeñaba cada uno de los departamentos, tome una bocanada grande de aire, sentía mi cuello agarrotado, llevaba casi toda la tarde en la misma posición, revise el reloj de mi laptop eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, por dios Edward seguramente había llegado a casa y yo seguía aquí.

-Bella?— me hablo Rose desde la puerta

-Si!—ella me miro vacilando—que sucede Rose, necesitas algo—

-Es que quería saber si ya terminamos, mi hermano va a pasar por mí, pero si aún no, le puedo decir que regrese más tarde—le sonreí

-No te preocupes ya esta casi todo listo, puedes irte, nos vemos mañana—

-Si quieres te podemos llevar hasta tu casa—

-Aún no he terminado con esto, así que no te preocupes por mi, pediré un taxi cuando me vaya— ella me miró dudosa

-Este… creo que lo mejor será esperarte, a esta hora ya no hay nadie y la calle puede ser algo peligrosa—me reí por su preocupación, aunque se lo agradecía era algo me no me daba miedo, había aprendido a valerme por mi misma desde hacia mucho tiempo y eso implicaba también andar sola en las noches.

-En verdad no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, prometo que cuando llegue a casa te llamo para que estés mas tranquila, te parece?—ella me sonrió

-OK, entonces te veo mañana—antes de que saliera se me ocurrió una idea

-Oye Rose?—ella se volteó inmediatamente—que te parece si te invito a cenar pasado mañana—ella me sonrió

-Claro!, a donde iremos?—

-A mi casa claro—ella pareció intimidarse

-A casa de los Cullen?—alzo una ceja ligeramente

-Claro, se que mi casa no es, pero me gustaría agradecerte el que me ayudarás hoy y para que no te sientas tan incomoda que te parece si invitas a tu hermano?—Alice definitivamente me lo iba a agradecer

-Esta bien, entonces pasado mañana—asentí, mientras le sonreía—bueno pues ahora si hasta mañana, Jasper ya debe estar abajo y se impacienta cuando ve que no bajo—me despedí de ella y salió de la oficina.

Seguí terminando el pendiente que quedaba, miré el reloj otra vez y ya eran las 10 de la noche, así que decidí salir rumbo a casa, estaba completamente exhausta, descolgué el teléfono para pedir un taxi, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, colgué el teléfono inmediatamente para ver quien era.

-Ah!, hola Bella—me saludo Jacob

-Hola—me lleve las manos al pecho—me asustaste, pensé que ya estaba sola en todo el edificio—

-Lo siento es que se me olvidaron estos papeles y los necesito para mañana temprano y tu?, trabajando todavía?—

-Si, pero estaba por pedir un taxi, para irme—el me sonrió

-Que te parece si te llevo?—dude en aceptar, no quería ser una molestia—no te preocupes, así sirve que los dos nos hacemos compañía, es muy peligroso que andes de noche por las calles—por dios todo mundo preocupado

-Esta bien, solo tomo mis cosas y nos vamos—el me espero recargado en el marco de la puerta, guarde todo y tome mi bolso, camine hacía donde estaba el y me tendió su brazo para que colocara mi mano, instintivamente lo hice, no se por que pero Jacob me parecía una persona en quien se podía confiar plenamente.

Bajamos por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, mis ojos se abrieron enormes cuando vi el auto de Jacob, era un Peugot convertible negro—Lindo auto!—dije

-Mmmm lo crees?—

-Si, aunque debió de ser muy costoso no?—realmente no entendía como con el sueldo que ganaba aquí, podía darse ese tipo de lujos, el sonrió.

-Pues si, a mi la verdad no me gusta mucho que digamos, pero fue un regalo de mi padre y pues ya sabes no quise ser grosero, así que por ahora lo traigo, aunque después planeo deshacerme de él—dijo pícaramente

Mientras íbamos en camino, me contó que su padre era dueño de una enorme compañía textil, pero que el se quería abrir paso solo, por eso no había incursionado en el negocio familiar, eso me pareció muy admirable, ya que teniéndolo todo prefería obtener las cosas por el mismo y no por ser el hijo de Billy Black, con Jacob era tan fácil hablar, todo el camino me estuvo bromeando y contando un sin fin de cosas, realmente era una persona sumamente encantadora, era como si todo la calidez que tenía dentro te la transmitiera con solo hablar.

-Y que me cuentas de ti—

-Pues no mucho, vengo de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, donde he vivido toda mi vida, mis padres son modestos aunque nunca hemos tenido problemas de dinero en realidad y cuando termine la universidad, mamá contacto al Doctor Cullen para que me ayudará a buscar un buen empleo, lo que nunca me esperé es que fuera en uno de sus hoteles y que entraría como gerente, mi madre y yo la llamamos la beca Cullen—el sonrió ampliamente

-Pues si, esas oportunidades no las da cualquiera y sobre todo que te están hospedando en su casa—asentí

-La verdad es que estoy muy agradecida con ellos, me han ayudado bastante—

-Y dime Bella, tienes…- se sonrojo un poco—lo siento si te parezco metiche—le indique que siguiera con su pregunta—tienes novio?—

-Novio?—no me agradaba mentir y menos ocultar a Edward pero sabía que si abría la boca de más terminaría enterándose Emmett- no—el sonrió mas

-Que bueno—lo miré, por un segundo su rostro parecía aliviado

-Bueno?—le pregunte

-Si, así se que no hay mucha competencia—esto ya no me gusto sin saberlo le comenzaba a darle falsas ilusiones, una cosa era mentirle y otra dejar que se me acercara de otra manera

-Bueno el que no tenga novio no quiere decir que no este interesada en alguien—su sonrisa se borro, preferí no decir nada más, cuando menos lo sentí ya habíamos llegado, salude al de seguridad y nos permitió pasar.

-En momentos como este recuerdo por que me fui de casa—le sonreí

-Si suele ser demasiado abrumador tanto lujo—el me devolvió la sonrisa, paro el auto frente a la puerta de la casa, se bajo y me ayudo a bajar del auto.

-Ya sabes cuando necesites de un chofer recuerda que me tienes a mi— se me escapo una sonrisa por su comentario

-Muchas gracias y espero de verdad no volver a molestarte—el me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla

-No te preocupes, descansa y nos vemos mañana—asentí y me dirigí a la entrada, observe como se iba, cuando entre a la casa, en el recibidor estaba Alice con una expresión rara en su rostro, como si fuera a explotar por algo.

-Hola Bella!—dijo muy emocionada, ya sabía lo que venía después, pero me había propuesto no decirle nada, por lo menos no antes de que le diera la sorpresa.

-Hola—dije secamente, camine para subir a mi habitación.

-Adonde crees que vas?—me miro enojada y con un dedo me indico que me sentará cerca de ella.

-Que pasa Alice, estoy muy cansada—dije sonando lo mas teatral posible

-Tienes la información que te pedí?—negué con la cabeza—pero Bella te pedí de favor que me ayudarás, esto es muy importante para mi—sus ojitos reflejaban una enorme tristeza

-Lo se pero… Rose es muy reservada y no pude sacarle mucha información, pero te prometo que a mas tardar pasado mañana ya se toda su vida, te parece?—ella me sonrió

-Gracias Bella—de un salto llego junto a mí y me abrazo

-Aún no he hecho nada—

-No importa, pero se que lo harás!—entonces su rostro cambio nuevamente—Y dime Bella quien es el chico que te trajo?—puso sus manitas en la cintura

-Es Jake un amigo del trabajo, se ofreció a traerme, al parecer todas las personas piensan que el estar tan noche en la calle atrae un sin numero de peligros—

-Aunque no lo creas así es, solo recuerda que ya no estas en Forks y en la ciudad hay muchos peligros—antes de que contestará, me dijo pícaramente—a que no sabes quien llego?—cuando dijo eso mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal.

-Mmm no lo… se Alice—ella se enfuruño

-Hay Bella ya deja eso, que ya se muy bien lo que hay entre mi hermano y tu—yo lo único que hice fue abrir y cerrar la boca, como un pez—no te molestes en decirme nada, la verdad es que la idea me encanta, ahora no solo serás mi amiga, también serás mi cuñada y futura hermana—esta a punto de decirle algo cuando ella remato—no te preocupes que por mi nadie se va a enterar, ahora yo que tu subía a verlo por que no le gusto nada cuando te vio llegar— mi piel se puso de gallina, sabía que no había nada malo con Jake, pero el pensar que Edward estuviera enojado me puso los nervios de punta.

-Alice buenas noches—dije antes de subir

-Buenas noches Bella—subí por las escaleras y encontré la puerta de Edward cerrada, la luz estaba apagada, entre a mi habitación y deje mis cosas, me dirigí a su puerta y di tres ligeros golpes, nadie me respondió, entre abrí la puerta, todo estaba en penumbra, no se veía absolutamente nada, así que entre lo mas sigilosamente ya que si estaba durmiendo no quería despertarlo, llegue hasta la cama y no había nadie en ella, camine rumbo al baño y nada, de pronto sentí como se acerco a mi por detrás, del susto casi pego un enorme grito.

Me voltee para mirarlo, su respiración estaba cerca de mi rostro, su olor abarcaba todos mis sentidos, hasta ahora comprendí que no sabía como había sobrevivido todo un día sin el.

-Hola mi ángel—su voz sonaba ronca

-Hola—fue lo único que salió de mi boca, sus labios capturaron los míos, su beso era completamente descontrolado, apasionado, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él, mis manos tomaron instintivamente su cuello y se deslizaron hasta sus cabellos, no podía pensar, su olor, su sabor me embriagaban por completo, ya no pensaba en nada, mas que en sus manos que recorrían mis costados con una necesidad infinita, mi cuerpo sentía esa misma necesidad, quería sentirlo más cerca si se podía, necesite aire y me separe un poco de él, sus ojos me observaron un momento y esa sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de besarte—sin pensarlo las palabras abandonaron mi boca

-Te extrañe—suspiro y rozo mi mejilla con sus dedos

-Yo mas—me tomo nuevamente y comenzó a besarme, nuevamente el torbellino de emociones me invadió, me cargo sin romper nuestro beso y me deposito en la cama, se coloco sobre mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello, todo mi interior ardía parecía como si un fuego interno se hubiera expandido dentro de mi, comenzó a subir mi falda con una de sus manos, sabía que tenía que parar, pero el zumbido que sentí en mis oídos no me dejaba pensar con claridad, de lo único que era conciente es que quería que Edward dirigiera su mano directo a la zona que a gritos lo pedía, me sentí completamente húmeda por todas esas sensaciones, mis manos bajaron por su espalda y se dirigieron a su pecho, comencé a desabotonar su camisa, cada botón que se desprendía me mostraba el pecho perfecto de Edward, su mano siguió su camino, mientras que la otra bajaba de mi cuello hasta rosar mis pechos sobre la tela de mi blusa, un jadeo se escapo de mis labios cuando su mano se abrió paso entre mis bragas, sus dedos recorrían esa parte tan intima, pero que tanto lo deseaba, un impulso me hizo besarlo frenéticamente, mientras mis caderas parecían tener vida propia, comenzaban a danzar al son de los dedos de Edward.

-Edward…- intente hablar pero fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-No sabes como te deseo mi ángel— me dijo en el oído, mi espalda se arqueo cuando uno de sus dedos intento abrirse paso en mi interior, entonces la cordura que ahora tenía perdida, me cayo de repente.

-Detente por favor!— alejo su rostro para mirarme

-Pasa algo?—su mirada llena de deseo me cubrió completamente

-Es que no quisiera…- no sabía ni siquiera como decirlo, mis mejillas se enrojecieron solo de pensarlo.

-Que pasa?—quito su mano de mi interior y me miró como si me estuviera evaluando

Me senté en la cama, con una mano Edward se tomo el cabello como si tratara de comprender mi reacción, encendió la lámpara que se encontraba en el buró, mis dedos jugaban entre si por el nerviosismo, seguramente cuando se lo dijera se iba a burlar de mi, ni siquiera yo sabía por que había guardado tan celosamente mi virginidad y ahora me estaba costando mucho trabajo decirlo.

-Te encuentras bien?, te hice daño?—su mirada era de preocupación

-Nooo!—dije alarmada—es solo que…- mi voz fue un susurro—no se como vayas a tomar esto—sus dedos llegaron a mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar la vista y encontrarme con ese par de ojos verdes.

-Dilo por favor—su voz me dio seguridad

-Es que… yo… nunca…- ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, pero no era de burla, era una completamente diferente, llena de ternura.

-Nunca has estado con nadie?—negué con la cabeza

-Se que te debo parecer tonta, pero es que no se si sea lo correcto, hace poco que nos conocemos, iniciamos esta relación y yo nunca… no quisiera precipitarme—el me atrajo hasta su pecho, mi cabeza descanso ahí, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cabello.

-Escúchame—me puso frente a él—eso a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo y no creo que seas tonta, me encanta ver reflejada esa inocencia en ti y es una de las cosas que me hace quererte más, yo se esperar y no voy a obligarte a nada, si en algún momento sientes que esa persona puedo ser yo, estaré muy feliz—él era demasiado bueno

-No!, yo se que tu eres esa persona, solo que no quiero que las cosas se precipiten—tome valor para lo que iba a decir, no me gustaba quedar tan descubierta frente a la gente, pero Edward me hacía no pensar tanto las cosas—te… quiero y se que eres la persona que he estado esperando, a la que le quiero entregar todo de mi, solo que no quiero que lo nuestro sea tan rápido que perdamos el interés el uno en el otro, quiero que nuestra relación vaya creciendo y tomando fuerza, pero no precisamente por esto—el me volvió a envolver en sus brazos

-No se como no te encontré antes, mi vida hasta ahora era totalmente vacía y obscura, pero cuando te vi por primera vez, me hizo pensar que tenía otro propósito en la vida y ese era, estar a tu lado a como diera lugar, eres la mujer de mis sueños y de mi vida, por lo tanto quiero entregarte todo lo que soy y si eso implica que tengamos que esperar así lo haremos, no voy a negarte que te deseo, pero para mi es mas importante hacer que crezca lo que hay aquí—señaló mi corazón—con el tiempo se dará lo demás y será cuando estés lista— este hombre no podía ser real, definitivamente Edward Cullen iba a ser muy importante en mi futuro, sin saberlo ya lo amaba profundamente, tanto que sabía que iba a dolerme mucho si las cosas no resultaban, por eso quería que todo entre nosotros fuera sin prisas.

Me fui a cambiar a mi cuarto, me bañe y me puse una pijama de pantalón con una blusita de tirantes, regrese al cuarto de Edward, el estaba leyendo unos expedientes del hospital, con una mano palmeo el lado desocupado de la cama, me acosté en ese lugar y el me cubrió con las mantas.

-En un segundo termino—me dijo

-Esta bien, no hay prisa—lo miré con detenimiento, no sabía que había hecho bien en esta vida para que me premiaran con un hombre así, se veía tan lindo todo concentrado, de repente fruncía el ceño y garabateaba algo en las hojas, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, era extremadamente guapo, algo que me asustaba, ya que sabía que muy hermosa yo no era, así que pensé que otra más bonita podía ocupar mi lugar con facilidad, después de 15 minutos coloco los expedientes en la mesita de noche y se recostó a mi lado, me atrajo hasta su pecho, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón, sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello.

-Hoy dormiremos aquí y mañana en tu cuarto esta bien—moví la cabeza en afirmación, su brazo me rodeo y comenzó a tararear mi canción, no supe cuando me quede completamente dormida, el estar con él me hacia sentirme a salvo de todo y de todos, pero sobre todo me hacía tener esperanzas en el mañana, sabía que con el a mi lado iba a ser completamente feliz.

* * *

_**Haaaa! que les parece este Edward lindo no?, yo quisiera uno para mi jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el proximo viene el encuentro entre Alice y Jasper u.u., mil gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar por fis!, un besote enorme...**_


	10. Te amo

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_** yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

**Te amo**

* * *

_**Canción para el capitulo: Sky Ferreira - Obsession**_

_**Pov Bella**_

Desperté de la mejor manera posible, Edward besaba mis labios, entre abrí mis ojos y su rostro fue lo primero que vi.

-Buenos días, creo que es hora de despertar Bella durmiente—me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos

-Buenos días. Que hora es?— le pregunte

-Creo que las 6 de la mañana—me levante como resorte

-En verdad?, a penas si tengo tiempo de llegar—me tomo de la cintura

-Tranquila, hoy te llevaré yo y verás que llegamos rapidísimo—

-No tienes por que hacerlo, puedo llevarme el auto que me presto Carlisle—el me sonrió

-No lo creo, te llevaré y pasaré por ti cuando salgas—lo miré extrañada— no quiero que nadie más te traiga—le sonreí

-Pero nadie tiene por que hacerlo, por eso llevaré mi propio auto—el movió la cabeza negando

-Por cierto quien es el tipo que te trajo anoche?—ya se había tardado en preguntar, lo cual quería decir que realmente le molesto que Jake me trajera ayer

-Es Jacob un compañero de trabajo, estaba a punto de pedir un taxi para regresar a casa, pero el se ofreció a traerme, dijo que no podía andar tan noche yo sola, así que por eso me trajo— trate de decirlo lo mas calmada posible y contemplando sus reacciones.

-Pues es por eso que hoy iré por ti, el no me gusta nada y no necesitas favores de nadie, para eso me tienes a mi—me levante de la cama

-No vas a poder estar ahí para mi siempre y Jake es solo un compañero de trabajo—me tomo de los hombros

-Aun así no lo quiero cerca de ti—su tono fue un tanto posesivo, le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya le deje claro que estoy con alguien, así que no creo que se me acerque con otra intensión y si lo hiciera no pienso hacerle caso, sabes que con el único que quiero estar es contigo—me beso en la frente

- Tengo miedo de perderte ahora que te encontré—lo abrace y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho

-No me perderás me tendrás contigo mientras así lo quieras—nos fundimos en un beso y dimos por terminada la conversación, fui a toda prisa a mi cuarto, me puse un vestido negro, estaba algo ceñido al cuerpo, coloque una torerita a juego con el vestido y me enfunde unas zapatillas negras, tome mi bolso y baje a prisa las escaleras, cuando entre a la cocina ahí estaban desayunando Alice, Esme y Edward.

-Buenos días!—dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro

-Hola hija buenos días—dijo Esme, mientras besaba mi mejilla— ya esta el desayuno—me senté junto a Alice, enfrente de Edward

-Y bien?—me dijo Alice—como dormiste anoche?—su sonrisa era picara

-Muy bien Alice gracias—comencé a comer un poco de fruta, mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando.

-Por cierto Esme, te molestaría si invitará a unos compañeros del trabajo a cenar aquí—Esme me sonrió

-Claro Bella no tienes que preguntarlo, pueden venir cuando quieras—Edward y Alice me miraron extrañados

-Gracias, vienen mañana, por los preparativos no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de todo—ella me palmeo el hombro

-No, permíteme a mi hacerme cargo, cuantos vienen y cuando—intente disuadirla pero no me lo permitió, le explique que solo serían dos y que sería mañana a eso de las 8, ella quedo encantada y comenzó a planear todo, en estos momentos el gran parecido entre Esme y Alice prevalecía mas, ya que hablaba tan rápido como su hija.

Nos despedimos de Esme y salimos los tres de la casa—Bella?—me dijo Alice

-Si—

-Quien vendrá a cenar?—me preguntó

-Unos compañeros ya lo dije—tome a Edward de la mano—vamos que se nos hace tarde—camine lo mas rápido posible, no quería que la sorpresa se echará a perder, Alice solo se nos quedo mirando pero no dijo nada, subimos al auto y partimos rumbo a la oficina.

-A mi si me vas a decir quienes van a venir?—me sonrió pícaramente

-Solo se trata de mi ayudante y su hermano, pero por favor no se lo digas a Alice—el frunció el seño

-Por que?—

-Solo te puedo decir que es una sorpresa para ella, así que por favor no digas nada—me sonrió y asintió

Sin sentirlo ya estábamos en las oficinas – Me hablas cuando quieras que venga por ti—me dio un beso en la frente

-Esta bien, pero si tienes complicaciones me dices y me voy en un taxi ok—

-No habrá ninguna complicación—sonrió

-Por favor no quiero que tengas problemas por mi, así me sentiré mejor—el asintió

-Esta bien aunque no creo que pase nada—me acerque a el y lo bese en los labios, necesitaba un beso antes de dejarlo ir, el me correspondió y coloco sus manos en mi cintura, me separé lentamente de él

-Que paso con ocultar lo nuestro— me dijo en un tono de burla

-Necesitaba un beso—le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua, me sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gustaba y me baje del auto

-Te quiero y por cierto no te lo había dicho, pero hoy luces espectacular—me cerró un ojo, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron rojas

-Yo también te quiero—alcance a decirle mientras me despedía de el agitando la mano, arranco el auto y yo entre a las oficinas.

-Con razón te consideran de la familia—la voz de Rose me hizo pegar un brinco

-De… de que hablas?—le dije tratando de parecer calmada, seguramente me vio bajando del auto de Edward, camine a toda prisa rumbo al edificio

-Como de que hablo, a caso no me vas a contar?—presione el botón del elevador insistentemente, ella me tomo la mano—tranquila Bella si no quieres yo no vi nada—la mire y me cerro un ojo, le sonreí, realmente no tenía por que ocultárselo a ella a parte que necesitaba hablar con alguien a cerca de lo que sentía por Edward y ella podría ser esa persona, entramos al elevador y presione el piso al que íbamos, caminamos rumbo a la oficina, ella ocupo su lugar y antes de entrar, me acerque a ella.

-Tenemos algún pendiente durante la mañana?—

-No, solo a las 11 tienes que ir a los departamentos a ver su funcionamiento—

-Entonces trae dos cafés y ven—entre a mi oficina, deje mi bolso y me desplome en la silla, después de un rato entro Rose con los dos cafés y se sentó en la silla frente a mi.

-Ahora dime, exactamente que viste—le dije, ella me miró con expectación—vamos Rose solo quiero que me lo digas—ella me sonrió

-Pues que tu novio vino a traerte a la oficina—su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha—y eso lo deduzco por el gran beso que se dieron en el auto—sentí un enorme incendió en mis mejillas

-Y sabes quien es el verdad?—era obvio que lo sabía

-Si, se trata de Edward Cullen, hermano menor de nuestro jefe—ella me observo—aunque por tu reacción supongo que nadie lo sabe o me equivoco— asentí—pero eso no esta bien, su familia tiene que saberlo, por que si el no quiere eso habla muy mal de él—antes de que dijera algo mas hable yo

-Es que no es que el no quiera, la que no quiere soy yo—su expresión cambio rápidamente—sabes Rose a penas te conozco, pero ya te tengo mucha confianza, así que te voy a contar como se dieron las cosas, solo te pido que no digas nada, por el momento, esta bien—ella me prometió que así lo haría.

Así que comencé a contarle todo, como lo conocí, la impresión que me dio al encontrarlo en casa de los Cullen, nuestra primera cita, el viaje que hicimos, su declaración y lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Y aunque el me pide que lo digamos en su casa, yo aún pienso que es muy pronto, no quiero que piensen que me estoy aprovechando de la situación—

-Pues aunque te entiendo, creo que estas haciendo mal, por lo que me has dicho el es maravilloso y se ve que en verdad te quiere, no tienes por que sentirte así, a parte los Cullen te tienen mucho cariño y no creo que piensen mal de una situación que se dio mucho antes de que supieras quien era, así que yo que tu se los decía, claro siempre y cuando el realmente te interese—ella tenía razón y claro que Edward me importaba

-Sabes ese es otro problema—

-que?—

-Que me importa mas de lo que yo pienso, no se por que pero siento que es el hombre de mi vida, que después de el ya no habrá nadie mas y eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo, nunca había sentido esta necesidad de alguien y con el me pierdo cada que me toca o cada que me habla, si no esta conmigo siento un gran vació y por dios! Es de locos, sobre todo por el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo y siento que si esto sigue creciendo lo único que va a pasar es que lo ame con cada poro de mi piel y que lo necesite mas que al respirar y si las cosas no resultan no se si tenga las fuerzas para levantarme—se levanto del lugar en el que estaba y se paró al lado de mi, se sentó en el escritorio y me tomo la mano.

-Mira Bella no puedes decir que tienes miedo a esto por que es lo mas maravilloso que te puede pasar, piensa que sería de ti si murieras y nunca hubieras conocido ese sentimiento, ahora no me puedes decir que lo vas a llegar a amar, por que cielo, ya lo amas aunque aun no lo quieres aceptar, este hombre como tu misma lo dijiste es tu otra mitad, están predestinados a estar juntos, sus destinos ya estaban cruzados desde antes de vivir bajo el mismo techo, así que no pienses las cosas, solo vívelas y no seas cobarde, es mejor vivir a dejarlo pasar y solo estar soñando con que hubiera pasado, así que quítate todas esas tonterías de la cabeza, a lo único que le debemos tener miedo en esta vida es al propio miedo, por que es este mismo el que no nos deja actuar de la mejor manera, así que deshazte de el y vive este amor que la vida te esta dando—la abrace fuertemente, ella tenía razón, me iba a dejar de miedos estupidos, por primera ves iba a vivir todo esto al máximo, sin pensar en el mañana, Edward era todo lo que mas deseaba y lo iba a tener conmigo mientras así me lo permitieran.

-Así que arriba ese ánimo amiga, por lo menos tu ya tienes a tu príncipe azul—le sonreí—yo lo tengo más difícil, por que no sabes como me gustaría que el mió me viera de la misma forma en que yo lo veo—ella seguramente se refería a Emmett

-Y por que no se lo dices—ella me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-Como crees, el mió si es completamente imposible y te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera me a mirado de otra manera que no sea…- agito su cabeza

-Que no sea que Rose?—ella sonrió pero ni siquiera le llego a los ojos

-No importa Bella, lo importante ahora es que tú soluciones las cosas con el tuyo—

-Sabes debes luchar por lo que quieres, eres muy hermosa y el tendría que ser ciego si no lo ha visto—ella se carcajeo

-Pues yo creo que es mas que eso—me reí con ella, así que ya tenía mi segundo movimiento, iba a juntar a Rose y a Emmett cuando terminará con lo de Alice.

Pasamos el resto del día en los departamentos, viendo el funcionamiento de cada uno y conociendo mas a fondo a los encargados de los mismos, el que mas llamo mi atención fue el de banquetes ya que tenían una infinidad de trabajo y las personas encargadas de los eventos del hotel se veían muy capacitadas, Irina era la encargada de este departamento y al parecer era hija del socio de Emmett, pero era tan capaz como los demás, a parte de ser una chica muy linda y atenta.

Después de pasar todo el día en ese asunto volvimos a mi oficina, me deje caer en uno de los sillones de la salita y me quite las zapatillas, mis pies ya no podían mas.

-Bella—dijo Rose tocando la puerta

-Adelante—ella asomo la cabeza—que sucede?—

-Jacob te busca—le pedí que lo hiciera pasar, me coloque nuevamente los zapatos y me encamine a mi escritorio

-Hola hermosa Bella—le sonreí

-Hola Jacob y deja lo de hermosa si—se acerco al escritorio

-He traído esto para ti—saco la mano que traía oculta detrás y me extendió una cajita que contenía una rosa de color azul.

-Gracias pero…- me silenció

-No es por lo que te imaginas, simplemente me gusto cuando la vi y pensé en ti, en mi nueva amiga Bella, ok—

-Esta bien, gracias y por cierto pase por tu departamento y solo estaba tu secretaria—

-Si es que tuve que salir a una diligencia—bajo su tono de voz—mi padre esta en Seattle y quería verme—

-Ho! Ya veo—Estuve un largo rato hablando con Jake, el tiempo se me fue sin sentir y es que la verdad las conversaciones con el eran tan amenas y chistosas, en todo el rato no paraba de reír por sus ocurrencias, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Me permites—le dije mientras me dirigía a la salita

-Hola amor—una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mi cara

-Hola—

-Ya vas a salir?— miré el reloj ya casi eran las 7 y no teniendo nada que hacer…

-Si y tu?, vas a poder venir por mi?—el sonrió

-Por eso te llamo…- seguramente no iba a venir por mi, lo cual me puso muy triste

-Esta bien, entiendo si no puedes venir, pido un taxi y voy para la casa—sonrió mas fuerte

-Claro que no señorita, su carruaje ya se encuentra a fuera de su trabajo—camine a toda prisa a mi escritorio y comencé a colocar mis cosas en el bolso.

-Enseguida bajo—dije apresuradamente

-Aquí te espero mi ángel—colgué el teléfono cuando me percate que Jacob seguía ahí

-Por lo visto ya te vas?—me sonrió como si me hubiera pillado en una travesura

-Lo siento, pero es que…- el se levanto

-Si lo se, te están esperando y debe ser él, digo por toda esta emoción—me ruborice

-Jake de verdad lo…- negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes yo lo entiendo, nos vemos mañana—me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina

-Rose me voy—le dije al salir de la oficina—si quieres ya puedes irte—ella me sonrió

-No me digas que esta aquí—asentí—suerte y nos vemos mañana—me iba a retirar cuando me volví para recordarle de la cena

-No te olvides de la cena de mañana he!—

-Claro que no—me sonrió

-Por cierto le avisaste a tu hermano?—

-Si me dijo que pasa por nosotras para llevarnos a la casa Cullen, esta bien?—

-Si y ahora si me voy—sentí como siglos mientras esperaba el ascensor, salí casi corriendo por el lobby cuando Irina me alcanzo

-Bella quería mostrarte algunos presupuestos de los eventos de este fin de semana—no puede ser!

-Lo siento, prometo que mañana los veo, ahora llevo prisa, perdón—dije sin siquiera detenerme a decirle algo más, abrí las puertas y el viento frió me pego de lleno, pero no me importo por que ahí estaba mi dios personal, recargado en su auto, con los brazos cruzados, acaso podría ser más guapo?, corrí como una niña pequeña para encontrarme con el, cuando llegue me tomo de la cintura y me levanto un poco del piso, mientras me bajaba deposito un beso en mis labios, mis manos se instalaron en su cuello.

-Tengo que venir todos los días, si me vas a dar este recibimiento—me dijo cuando nos separamos

-Te extrañe—le dije levantando ligeramente los hombros

-No más que yo—me dijo, subimos al auto y nos fuimos hacia la casa

-Sabes he pensado las cosas y creo que lo mejor será que les digamos a todos a cerca de lo nuestro—lo miré para no perder detalle de su expresión, el sonrió enormemente

-Por que cambiamos tan pronto de opinión?—

-Por que quiero que todo mundo sepa que te amo—le dije, el de inmediato se estaciono y me miro

-Repite lo que dijiste?—

-Que quiero que sepan de lo nuestro?—el negó con la cabeza

-Lo otro que quieres que todo mundo…- me hizo señas con la mano para que continuara

-sepa que te amo—le sonreí, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente

-Quien eres y que le hiciste a Bella?—me dijo divertido

-Nada, simplemente que esta Bella ya se dio cuenta de todo lo que siente por ti y por nada en el mundo piensa dejarte ir—lo bese ahora yo con la misma necesidad que el

-Yo también te amo mi ángel y me gusta que hayas cambiado de parecer, así que se los diremos esta noche, te parece?—asentí, seguimos hacia la casa, cuando llegamos todo estaba apagado, entramos y nos percatamos que no había nadie, en la cocina había una nota de Esme donde explicaba que habían ido a cenar y que había cena en el congelador, así que Edward calentó la cena, mientras yo ponía la mesa, estuvimos bastante tiempo platicando, cuando terminamos subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, me bañe y me puse la pijama, cuando salí Edward ya estaba recostado en mi cama.

-Tardas demasiado—le sonreí, di un salto hacía la cama y me deje caer en su pecho

-Sabes? Creo que ya también estoy lista para lo demás—me levanto para mirarme de frente

-Que es lo demás?—baje la vista y me sonroje

-Para hacer el amor contigo—le dije casi en un susurro, el me levanto la cara con su mano

-Estas segura?—le sonreí

-Nunca he estado mas segura en toda mi vida—el brillo en sus ojos era indescriptible lo que me insito a besarlo desesperadamente, pero me alejo de él

-Lo haremos, pero ahora quiero que sea especial, si va a ser tu primera vez, tiene que ser única—dijo besando mi frente

-Pero…-

-pero nada ahora déjamelo todo a mi, que te parece si mañana nos escapamos en la tarde- hice un pequeño puchero pensando en la cena con Rose

-No puedo mañana es la cena con Rose—el me sonrió nuevamente y se quedo pensando

-Y al siguiente día tengo cirugía, así que lo tenemos que posponer hasta el viernes, esta bien?—le sonreí en aprobación—así tengo mas días para prepararlo todo—me volví a recostar en su pecho

- Por cierto yo que ya estaba dispuesta a que todo se supiera y no hay nadie en casa—me acarició la cabeza

-Ya lo haremos mañana, lo único que me importa ahora es estar contigo—no supe en que momento me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos al trabajo otra vez Edward y yo juntos, Esme no estaba por que había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche y Carlisle se había ido temprano por que tenía una operación programada por la mañana, así que volvimos a posponer el decirles sobre lo nuestro, me despedí de el y le recordé que nos veríamos en casa ya que iría con Rose y con Jasper, subí directamente a la oficina cuando Emmett me intercepto.

-Así que planeando cenitas sin mi he!— parecía un niño molesto

-Emm lo siento es que no…- me puso un dedo en los labios

-Es que nada, llevo la botella de vino?—sus cejas subían y bajaban—por que claro estoy invitado no?—asentí riéndome

-Si Emmett, por cierto llega como a eso de las 8 ok—

-Y quienes van a ir?—

- Rose y su…- Emmett cambió totalmente su semblante por uno realmente molesto

-Su noviecito no?, ese chiquillo rubio que la viene a dejar—alto!, acaso había celos en la voz de Emmett

-Perdón?—le sonreí descaradamente

-no me hagas caso Bells, nos vemos en casa—se fue enfurruñado

-Y no lleves a nadie!—le grite, el solo me agito su mano.

No podía creer que los hermanos Cullen estuvieran tan equivocados con respecto a los Hale…

El día en la oficina fue mas tranquilo ya que no teníamos tanto trabajo, solo fui con Irina para hablar a cerca de los presupuestos, se los autorice y volví a mi oficina, la comida paso muy rápido, de pronto Rose entró algo alterada.

-Bella, creo que me vas a matar—

-Que paso?—le dije un poco alarmada

-Lo que paso es que estaba hablando con Jacob y se me salió lo de la cena y pues casi, casi se auto invito—eso si que no entraba en los planes y lo peor es que cuando Edward lo viera ahí no le iba a gustar nada.

-Pero Rose—ella me miró apenada

-Lo se, pero es que ya no puede hacer nada y me dijo que nos veía a las 7:30 aquí—suspiré

-En fin, solo espero que Edward no se moleste demasiado—cuando menos lo sentí ya eran 7:30 y Jacob entro en la oficina

-Nos vamos—me dijo sonriendo, tuve que poner mi mejor sonrisa y salimos de la oficina, Jacob, Rose y yo, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Jasper ya estaba ahí esperándonos, Jacob insistió en que me fuera con el, pero alegue que ya había quedado con Rose y Jasper en irme con ellos, a él no le gustó mucho la idea pero termino aceptando y se fue detrás de nosotros.

El viaje con Jasper y Rose fue de lo mas entretenido, nunca había tenido un hermano y con estos dos me di cuenta que mucho me hubiera gustado tener uno…

-Bella de verdad lo siento, solo espero no causar ningún problema—me dijo Rose con una carita de niña buena

-Ahora que hiciste Rosalie?—le dijo Jasper

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar y tu Rose deja de preocuparte—ella me sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción de Edward al ver a Jacob ahí.

En un segundo estábamos en la entrada de la casa Cullen, le indique al vigilante que venían conmigo y nos dejo pasar.

Jasper silbo alto al ver la imponente propiedad—Estas personas si que saben vivir—a Rose se le escapo una risita

-Si es muy bella la casa—dijo ella

-Y por dentro es aún más—estacionaron los autos y bajamos de ellos.

-Y bien, que te parece Jake?—le dijo Rose

-Bella, aunque algo ostentoso para mi gusto—era obvio que a Jake no le causara ningún tipo de emoción al ver aquella casa, sobre todo por que era hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes del país.

-Bueno vamos a dentro—les indique que me siguieran, comencé a buscar las llaves de la casa en mi bolso y a lo lejos pude escuchar un ruido estruendoso dentro de la casa, al abrir la puerta el ruido se hizo mas potente, era una canción la que se oía y provenía de la sala. (aqui les dejo el link de la canción .com/watch?v=CDX041KbE7g&feature=player_embedded, para que la oigan mientras leen)

**_Listen up_**

**_I´m gonna_**

**_Tell you bit_**

**_About myself_**

**_I got a Situation,_**

_**Ain´t**_

_**Concerning**_

_**Nobody else**_

_**Just you**_

_**And what**_

_**You can do**_

_**For me oohh**_

-Al parecer empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros—dijo Jake, le sonreí, dejamos los abrigos en el recibidor, al bajar las escaleras me encontré una imagen muy chistosa, miré a Jacob, Rosalie y Jasper, les hice una seña para que no dijeran nada, Rose se contenía para no soltar la carcajada, Jacob y Jasper abrieron los ojos de par en par y no dejaban de mirar en la misma dirección.

**_So here´s_**

**_My confesión_**

**_This time_**

**_This time_**

Alice contoneaba las caderas de un lado a otro y parecía que le cantaba a su celular pero no alcanzaba a ver a que o a quien le cantaba, subía y bajaba haciendo movimientos muy sugerentes, movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, haciendo que se le alborotara aún más el cabello, volteé a ver por segunda vez a Jasper y tenía las mejillas encendidas, Alice seguía cantando como loca y bailando, movía las caderas a un lado y a otro, tomo su celular entre sus manos y comenzó a apretarlo contra su pecho,

**_I want you_**

**_To want me_**

**_I want you_**

**_To need me_**

**_I want you_**

**_To hear my_**

**_Confession_**

**_I want to be your_**

**_Obsession_**

Nuevamente volvió a hacer aquellos movimientos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que en su otra vida había sido bailarina ya que parecía que lo hacía con tanta naturalidad.

Empezó a dar vueltas sin parar con los ojos cerrados, no podía aguantarme más, aquella situación era demasiado cómica, ya casi terminaba la canción cuando de fondo se escucho un grito enorme.

-Alice Cullen!—Alice dio un salto enorme, tanta fue su impresión que cayo de sentón en el suelo, su rostro se enrojeció por completo al notar nuestra presencia, su boca se abría y cerraba, seguramente no sabía como actuar, Rose y yo estallamos en carcajadas, Emmett estaba parado en las escaleras, su voz era la que le había sacado el susto de su vida a Alice.

-Será mejor que la ayudemos a ponerse de pie—dijo Jacob, avanzo como dos pasos hacía Alice, cuando Jasper le puso la mano en el pecho y le dijo muy serio.

-Permíteme hacerlo—mi sonrisa y la de Rose se borraron por completo, la canción ya había terminado y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la sala. Jasper llego hasta donde Alice y se inclino para darle la mano.

-Ya se nos esta haciendo costumbre encontrarnos así, no crees?—Alice parecía foquito de navidad, no podía articular ni media palabra, estaba realmente impresionada y más iba a estar cuando le dijera que Jasper estaba completamente disponible…

Pov. Alice

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, acaso estaba soñando, necesitaba que alguien me sacara de mi sueño, que alguien me pellizcara para saber si lo que tenía en frente era real.

-Te hiciste daño—su voz, ho! Su voz tan dulce… aquella que había escuchado por primera vez cuando tropezamos.

-Claro que esta bien o más bien podríamos decir que no, tal parece que se le cayo a mamá de chiquita, por eso es así de loca—la voz de Emmett me saco de mi sueño.

-Emmett! Callate!—grite furica

-Entonces, si estas bien?—mi amor me sonrió y me extendió su mano para ponerme de pie.

-Gracias—susurre mientras mis mejillas se encendieron como bombilla de navidad.

-Hola Alice!—dirigí mi mirada a Bella, a su lado se encontraba, no!, esto definitivamente era una pesadilla—Hola Bella—le conteste un tanto desanimada, como podía hacerme esto, pero un momento, de donde los conocía, por que estaban aquí con ella.

-Bella, hija llegaron!—mamá se unió a nosotros y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella—pero pasen y siéntense no se queden ahí—

-Claro Esme, por cierto déjame presentarte, ella es Rosalie mi asistente—uff hasta el nombre estaba bonito y como si el mundo no fuera pequeño, tenía que haber sido la asistente de Bella

-Mucho gusto Rose, estas en tu casa y espero que no te moleste el diminutivo—dijo mamá mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, Traidora!, si supiera que ella me robo al amor de mi vida no la abrazaría de esa manera

-El es Jacob, trabaja en recursos humanos—el era guapo, aunque un tanto exótico para mi gusto

-Mucho gusto Jacob también eres bienvenido—se dieron un ligero apretón de manos

-Y por ultimo el es Jasper—haaaa! Mi amor por fin tenía un nombre y uno muy lindo—el es…- Bella no pudo terminar de decir nada por que Emmett la interrumpió

-El novio de la asistente de Bella—mi hermanito sonaba un tanto molesto y mi corazón sintió un ligero pinchazo al oír esas palabras

De pronto Rose. Jasper, Jacob y Bella soltaron tremendas risotadas, un momento!, que era tan gracioso, de que se reían, que es lo que nos estábamos perdiendo?

-Que es tan gracioso?—pregunto Edward desde la puerta

-Nada—dijo Bella aun conteniendo la risa—lo que pasa es que estaba presentando a mis amigos del trabajo, ven para que te los presente, ella es Rose, el Jacob y el Jasper—Edward saludo a todos, pero cuando se acerco a Jacob pude notar cierta tensión en mi hermano.

- Y cabe aclarar que nos reíamos por que Emmett dijo que Rose y Jasper son novios—dijo Jacob

-Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia—dije cruzándome de brazos

-Si la tiene, ya que si eso fuera cierto Jasper y yo estaríamos cometiendo pecado—dijo Rose sonriendo, un momento! Ahora si era oficial, no entendía nada, Emmet y yo instintivamente fruncimos el ceño.

-Si por que Rose es mi hermana mayor—que dijo?, podrían volver a repetirlo?, creo que Bella se dio cuenta de la expresión que teníamos Emmett y yo por que repitió

-Si, no son novios, son hermanos—la muy… volvió a carcajearse, como pudo hacerme esto…, Jasper avanzo hasta a mi y me tendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto señorita Cullen—lo tome de la mano e instintivamente le sonreí

-Llámame Alice por favor y mucho gusto—

-Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, nos encontremos en diferentes circunstancias, aunque no me arrepiento, después de haber visto ese hermoso baile—me guiño y mis mejillas se encendieron nuevamente, como loca me dirigí hacía Rose y la abrace

-En verdad espero que seamos muy buenas amigas—ella me sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo, esto no podía ser mejor, mi Jasper estaba completamente disponible!

* * *

_**Les debo una enorme disculpa por tener abandonado mi fic, pero aqui estoy de regreso y con capitulos de reserva, así que aqui estaré actualizando ahora si una vez a la semana, solo les pido un enorme favor comenten, dejenme un review para saber si la historia les esta gustando, gracias por leer, besos...**_


	11. Todo cambio

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Todo cambio**_

* * *

**Canción: Todo cambio - Camila**

**Pov. Alice**

Desde aquella noche había estado como en una nube, aún no podía creer que ese chico del que me enamore con solo verlo, estaba comenzando a salir conmigo, pero sobre todo que había sido muy tonta al no acercarme antes, estaba realmente nerviosa, me mire al espejo un millón de veces, lo que mas quería era que me viera realmente hermosa y que el se llegará a enamorar de mi la mitad de lo que yo ya estaba de él.

-Alice!—bella me llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa…- ella entró con uno de esos trajes que tanto me gustaron cuando los compramos—Edward y yo ya nos vamos, aún no has bajado a desayunar y me preguntaba si estabas bien—le sonreí

-Hay Bella!—suspiré, corrí hacia ella y le tome las manos—estoy más que bien, hoy voy a ir a tomar un café con Jasper—me sonrió

-Si sigues así te va a dar algo, no puede ser que desde la cena con Rose y Jasper estés con esas energías, no quiero ni imaginar que pasará cuando te pida que seas su novia—grite como loca

-Te imaginas?, poder besarlo, abrazarlo, no se como le voy a hacer para no tirarme encima de él—ella soltó tremenda risotada

-Yo que tu no hacía eso, pobre Jasper lo vas a asustar—me abrazo—no sabes el gusto que me da que por fin te puedas acercar a él, no lo conozco bien, pero estoy segura que es un chico que vale la pena—

-Gracias Bella, de verdad muchas gracias, te aseguro que me hubiera encantado tener una hermana con quien compartir mis cosas, ahora que tu estas aquí es como si ya la tuviera, sino fuera por ti yo nunca me hubiera acercado a Jasper, gracias por todo—nos abrazamos fuertemente, cuando nos separamos las dos teníamos unas pequeñas lagrimitas rodando por nuestro rostro—aunque ahora que estas con mi hermano, es como si de verdad fueras mi hermana— Bella soltó una risita nerviosa

-Bueno pues creo que es hora de que me vaya o se me hará tarde, pórtate bien y cuando llegue quiero todos los detalles, esta bien?—asentí, nos despedimos y yo seguí mirándome al espejo, cuando por fin quede satisfecha tome mis cosas y baje a toda prisa, estaba sumamente emocionada, en pocas horas vería a Jasper.

Las clases fueron de lo más lentas, creo que el reloj se estaba poniendo en mi contra, parecía que las manecillas iban cada vez más lento, trate de poner toda la atención posible, pero por más que lo intentaba nada, cada cinco minutos volvía a mirar el reloj, para comprobar que ya era la hora, pero nada, así que mejor opte por ponerme a trazar algunos diseños que desde ayer me estaban rondando en la cabeza.

-Hola Alice!—levante la mirada

-Hola María, hace mucho que no te veía—María era una antigua compañera que por algunos problemas había tenido que salirse intempestivamente de la carrera.

- Si pues hoy he venido a inscribirme nuevamente, gracias al cielo la mala racha de mi padre paso—

-Me da mucho gusto de verdad, en lo que te pueda ayudar no dudes en pedírmelo ok—le cerré un ojo

-Gracias Alice y pues si voy a necesitar ponerme al corriente con todo, así que te tomaré la palabra—nos pasamos un buen rato platicando a cerca de lo que había hecho en este tiempo y de cómo había logrado su papá levantar nuevamente su compañía de exportaciones, quedamos de salir de compras un día de estos, realmente María era una chica muy alegre y gentil, por lo menos me había hecho olvidar un poco mi frustración con el tiempo, cuando miré mi reloj eran las 12 del día.

-Hay María perdóname, me tengo que ir—levante todas mis cosas de la mesita donde nos encontrábamos

-Es una lastima que te vayas, me encanto platicar contigo—

-Ami también y quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo una cita muy importante, pero nos vemos mañana esta bien?—le dije tratando de no sonar tan ansiosa

-Claro y pues te acompaño a la salida, sirve que veo si ya llegaron por mi—caminamos por los pasillos para salir, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, María me tomo del brazo

-Por dios ya viste a ese forro que esta en la puerta—me detuve a mirar en su dirección y no era otro que mi Jasper

-Es guapísimo no?—ella asintió

-Definitivamente tengo que ir a presentarme—iba a caminar rumbo a Jasper cuando la detuve

-No hace falta, ven conmigo— camine a toda prisa hasta llegar al lado de mi amor

-Hola Jazz—el se giro hasta quedar de frente a nosotras y me sonrió

-Alice!—instintivamente lo abrace y el por supuesto me devolvió el abrazo

-Lo conoces?—la voz de María nos saco de nuestra burbuja

-Jasper, María, María, Jasper—ella le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no me causo mucha gracia

-Mucho gusto—dijo él

-El gusto definitivamente es mío—ella lo miraba toda embobada

-Nos vamos?—me pregunto Jasper

-Claro!, bueno nos vemos mañana María—nos despedimos de ella y comenzamos a caminar, el sentir su mano entre la mía hizo que millones de mariposas viajaran por todo mi estomago, no se podía ser más feliz, estaba empezando a pensar que los sueños realmente existen y Jasper era sin duda mi príncipe azul con él que había soñado toda la vida.

(aqui esta el link de la canción para que la dejen correr mientras leen .com/watch?v=cN2hX5c-I1E&feature=player_embedded)

Después de 6 tazas de café, dos pastelitos, millones de preguntas, unas cuantas miradas y varios roses de nuestras manos, Jasper pidió la cuenta.

-Te gustaría dar un paseo o prefieres que nos quedemos más tiempo- estaba tan absorta mirándolo que no conteste a la pregunta de Jasper inmediatamente – Alice?- parpadeé varias veces.

- Emm, paseo?, si claro vamos – una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios y yo como la tonta que soy me derretí ante ella, después de pagar, comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a un parquecito, en el centro de este se encontraba un pequeño lago, donde habían unos hermosos patos, nos paramos en la barandilla que lo delimitaba.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que Jasper me miraba intensamente, cuando sentí su mirada sobre mi, me ruborice de pies a cabeza.

-Que miras?- obvio a ti, tonta Alice

-mmm… la hermosa vista?- Jasper soltó un ligero suspiro, seguido de una hermosa sonrisa. – te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo sin más

-Claro!- mi voz salió más emocionada de lo que trataba de aparentar

- Por que si siempre me mirabas en el centro comercial, nunca te acercabas?- en su mirada se notaba la diversión que le causo mi reacción y es que no era para menos, nunca me imagine que me preguntará aquello y es que yo siempre lo miraba pero el ni siquiera una mirada me lanzaba, como iba yo a saber que él siempre supo que yo estaba ahí.

-Yo…- ni siquiera sabía que contestarle

-Si tu y no me mientas, no sabes cuantas ganas tuve de que te acercaras, a veces parecías tan decidida, pero de repente tu mirada se ensombrecía y toda posibilidad de que te acercaras se desvanecía- mientras me decía esto, tomo mi mano y se coloco de frente a mi

- Pues tu tampoco te acercabas a mi- dije bajando la mirada

-Primero quiero que me contestes a mi pregunta y luego te diré por que no me acercaba yo- con sus dedos levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirará directo a los ojos.

-Pues…el primer día que te vi, supe que ibas a ser muy importante en mi vida, no me preguntes como lo supe, solo es algo que se encendió dentro de mi, así que se me hizo un hábito ir todos los días a verte, pero nunca me acerque por que siempre pensé que Rose era tu novia, por eso solo me conformaba con verte de lejos- sentí que de un momento a otro iba a morir de vergüenza, como era posible que le estuviera exponiendo mi corazón de esta manera, pero hubo algo en su mirada que me hizo saber que hacia lo correcto.

-Sabes que eres una tontita, yo no me había percatado de ti – rodó ligeramente los ojos – si lo sé, soy un estupido, pero muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero la que me hizo saber de tu presencia fue precisamente Rose, fue entonces cuando sucedió, así como tu dices algo cambio y él día que no te veía sentía como si algo me faltaba, nunca me acerque a ti, por que no quería romper la magia y que cuando lo hiciera tu me dijeras que hacías todo menos estar ahí por verme- ahora fue él, el que agacho su mirada, tome su cara con mis manos y en cuanto nuestras miradas se conectaron le dije:

-Por que me hiciste esperar tanto- el me sonrió

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo pequeña- en ese instante todo perdió sentido, solo éramos el y yo, mis manos se colocaron en su cuello, lentamente las suyas fueron directo a mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos solo eran separados por unos cuantos centímetros, que el enseguida acorto, me acerco completamente a él, embonábamos tan bien y me sentía como si siempre hubiera pertenecido aquí, enseguida sus labios se unieron a los míos en una tierna danza, sentí todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo despertar, era como si todo este tiempo me hubiera encontrado durmiendo y por fin aquí en sus brazos despertará.

Me aferre tanto a él como pude, no podía creer que hace unos días estaba mirando a este hombre desde lejos y hoy estaba entre sus brazos, se que era tonto, pero ya me sentía completamente enamorada de él, solo esperaba que no me despertará de este sueño y me diera cuenta que este hombre no era el mismo que yo había idealizado en aquel centro comercial.

- Ahora me concederás ser mi novia?- pregunto en un tono travieso, mientras yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Aunque no lo hubieras pedido es como si ya lo fuéramos- abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba con una enorme sonrisa, me tomo de la cintura y me cargo para darme una pequeña vuelta.

-Quien me iba a decir que esta pequeña acosadora se iba a robar mi corazón- un momento que dijo?, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión- shh shh, tranquila se que es una poco rápido pero es así como me siento, pero no hagas caso- sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, di un pequeño brinco y me colgué de su cuello.

- Es en serio lo que acabas de decir?-

-Lo siento yo no…-

- Contesta es cierto?- le pregunté

- Cada palabra- en ese momento lo volví a besar, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, lo miré directamente a los ojos

- Tu también tienes el mío – ni siquiera sabía por que pero siempre supe que éramos el uno para el otro, se que a algunas personas les hubiera resultado ridículo, pero esta era una de esas veces que con solo ver a la persona sabes que va a ser alguien importante y a mi eso fue lo que me paso con Jazz, mi Jazz, aunque tuviera novia yo sabía que él era el indicado para mi, un extraño que sin saberlo me había robado el aliento y el corazón, un extraño que más tarde conocería y me haría saber que para él no pase tan desapercibida como pensaba, un extraño que ahora me tenía entre sus brazos y me estaba entregando su corazón y es que simplemente un día en nuestras vidas todo cambio para iluminarse con la más hermosa luz que nada ni nadie iba a extinguir jamás.

_**Pov Bella**_

Una semana!, ya había pasado una semana y simplemente no habíamos podido decir a nadie que ya éramos novios y es que cuando Edward y yo estábamos más que decididos a decirlo, mandan a Carlisle a un congreso en Río de Janeiro, obviamente Esme fue con él, luego para colmo de males resulto que nuestra cita también había tenido que ser pospuesta, al hotel llego una reservación muy importante para una serie de eventos que no podíamos eludir y todo la semana me la pase enfrascada, organizando hasta el último detalle y es que Emmett me comento que estas personas eran unos clientes muy queridos para él y esperaba que todo saliera como ellos especificaban, obviamente y al tratarse de mi primer trabajo importante dentro del hotel decidí poner todo mi empeño.

Por otro lado estaba Edward, ya tenía tres días que simplemente no salía del hospital, yo había tenido que ir durante el almuerzo a verlo y es que definitivamente no tenía tiempo ni para ir a la casa, dos días después de que terminara con ese odioso turno, simplemente estaba tan cansado que apenas se dejaba caer en la cama y se dormía, así que nuestros planes se habían ido por la borda.

No era posible que tuviera todas las noches sueños eróticos con mi novio y yo solo lo tuviera que dejar dormir, así que empecé a quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza ocupándome en otras.

Estaba tumbada en la silla de mi oficina mirando hacia el gran ventanal, ya eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, sabía que tenía que irme en cualquier momento, pero en realidad no me apetecía en lo más mínimo, hoy Edward tampoco llegaría a dormir, Alice tenía cita con Jasper y yo iba a estar sola en casa como ostra.

-Bella?- la voz de Rose me hizo reaccionar

-Si?- le conteste

-Me preguntaba si esta noche estarías ocupada- giré mi silla para verla directamente

-La verdad… no, por que tu tienes algo en mente?- ella me sonrió maliciosamente

-Que si tengo algo en mente- dijo dándose golpecitos en la barbilla – la verdad es que si y me encantaría que me acompañaras-

-Y a donde iríamos –

-Pues a cenar y a bailar, quieres?- asentí, la verdad es que lo que menos quería es regodearme en mi soledad

- Entonces vas a necesitar – salió de la oficina y cuando regreso traía en las manos una bolsa – esto!- lo agito – date prisa y cámbiate… ha y por supuesto maquíllate y cámbiate el peinado – alto! Un momento como que cámbiate

-Pues a donde vamos?- dije ahora si mas que intrigada

- vamos a un lugar nuevo que acaban de abrir, un amigo me consiguió entradas gratis, pero el lugar es un tanto formal – me levante y tome la bolsa

-Y tu?-

-Yo mmm… iré a cambiarme al baño ok, todo lo que necesitas lo encontraras en la bolsa, no tardes que tenemos reservación a las 10- salió de la oficina y yo me introduje en el baño.

Saque el vestido de la bolsa y casi me caigo de la impresión, era un vestido azul escotado y sin tirantes, por como lo veía iba sumamente ajustado al cuerpo y no podría estar más segura ya que cuando me lo puse, se veía como si fuera una segunda piel, se podían ver mis piernas completamente por que ni a la rodilla me llegaba, los zapatos eran altos de color plateado, me coloque encima una torerita tejida su color se asemejaba un poco al de los zapatos, por ultimo solté mi cabello y acomode mis rizos lo mejor que pude para que cayeran en cascada por mi espalda, me maquille ligeramente y me mire al espejo, no podía creer que esa del reflejo era yo, como me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera aquí, seguramente también le encantaría mi imagen y como si lo estuviera llamando mi celular comenzó a sonar y salí del baño, tome el aparato y conteste.

-Hola amor!- mi sonrisa no podía ser mas grande

-Hola, no sabes como te extraño- su sonrisa se escucho del otro lado

-Yo también preciosa, no sabes que ganas tengo de dormir entre tu brazos esta noche- un ligero puchero se formo en mi boca

-No me digas eso que me recuerda que no vas a dormir hoy conmigo-

-Lo se, pero sabes que el trabajo es el trabajo, ahora dime ya vas para la casa?- bien aquí vamos

-No, esto… mmm… voy a salir con Rose-

-A donde?-

-Vamos a cenar y tal vez a bailar- suspiro

-No sabes como me encantaría ir contigo, pero ve y diviértete, solo no dejes que nadie se te acerque esta bien?- me encantaban sus celos

-Lo prometo y en cuanto llegue a casa te llamo-

-Cuídate mucho preciosa y esta noche piensa mucho en mi- sonreí como una tonta

-Te amo- le dije por instinto

-Yo a ti preciosa y tápate por favor, no quiero que nadie mire a mi novia- rodee los ojos por su comentario, creo que si me viera no me dejaría salir

-Voy más tapada que una monja- el rió a carcajadas

-Ok entonces nos vemos por la mañana, cuídate y llámame cuando llegues-

-Si… te amo-

-Yo a ti- después de esto colgamos, Rose entro después, parecía toda una modelo, con un vestido ajustado rojo.

-Y bien, ya estas lista- dijo Rose

-Si vamos- juntas salimos de la oficina, me sentía rara usando este tipo de ropa por que la verdad no me vestía muy seguido de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por Rose, pensaría que este atuendo lo había elegido Alice.

-Por cierto como conseguiste esto- dije señalando mi vestuario

-Te conformarías con saber que nos los obsequio alguien muy generoso?- me dijo en un tonito demasiado tierno

-Rose?- insistí

-Esta bien, como te dije mi amigo me hablo de este lugar y cuando decidí ir hice algunas llamadas, me hicieron unos cuantos favores y aquí estamos con estos vestidos espectaculares- en ese momento el frío me calo hasta los huesos, habíamos salido, olvidando por completo que mi auto se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

-Un momento, no te parece que debemos ir por el auto?- ella me sonrió

-No lo necesitamos, por que nuestro carruaje espera- volví mi vista al lugar que me indico y ahí estaba una limusina negra.

-Rose, esto es…-

-Demasiado?, uff si lo se, pero esta noche quiero que seamos como las cenicientas del cuento, ya ves a veces es bueno tener contactos- me guiño un ojo.

Un hombre corpulento de tez blanca nos abrió la puerta de la limo y nos metimos enseguida, dentro de mi estaba que no me lo podía creer y es que jamás había viajado en una de estas, abrimos la ventana que se encontraba sobre el techo, en cuanto comenzamos la marcha, teníamos medio cuerpo de fuera, riendo y saludando cual celebridades, Rose destapo una botella de champagne y me ofreció una copa.

-Por que esta noche sea inolvidable- dijo Rose, enseguida chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos su contenido, me encontraba completamente extasiada, hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto y a penas estábamos comenzando, después de 30 minutos llegamos a un restaurante llamado "El Veneciano", descendimos de la limo y nos acercamos a la entrada, mientras yo estaba perdida mirando la entrada de aquel lugar Rose algo hablo con el chico de la entrada, este asintió y nos dejo pasar, al entrar fue como estar en un lugar paralelo, nos encontramos con unas escaleras iluminadas por unas pequeñas antorchas que estaban a los lados, descendimos por aquellas escaleras y nos topamos con un pequeño canal, en el cual se encontraba una pequeña góndola como las que hay en Venecia, el chico que estaba en ella me ofreció una mano y me subí, estaba esperando que Rose me siguiera pero se quedo ahí parada mirándome.

-No vienes?- le pregunte

-Enseguida voy, es que solo cabe una persona en cada góndola- me extraño su comentario ya que en la embarcación bien cabían dos personas mínimo, el chico comenzó la travesía y veía como nos íbamos alejando de Rose, parecía como si estuviéramos en un canal bajo tierra, todo seguía iluminado por las pequeñas antorchas y de fondo se escuchaba una suave melodía italiana.

De pronto salimos a un lugar más espacioso, era ahora como si el canal se hubiera convertido en un pequeño lago, al final de este se encontraba un muelle en el cual ya había una persona esperando para mi descenso.

-Bienvenida al Veneciano- dijo aquel hombre mientras me tendía una mano para bajar - tiene reservación?- le sonreí lo mejor que pude

-Supongo que si y debe estar a nombre de Rosalie Hale?- en ese momento el hombre me sonrió traviesamente y asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Por aquí señorita- no sabía si seguirlo o esperar a que llegará mi amiga

-Creo que mejor espero a que…- no me dejo terminar ya que me tomo del brazo

-En seguida vendrá su amiga, vamos- como autómata lo seguí, definitivamente agradecía a Rose la ropa que me hizo poner, ya que ella tenía razón el lugar era lujoso, aunque te hacía sentir como si realmente estuvieras en un restaurante en Italia, las mesas eran pequeñas como para dos personas y en cada una se encontraba una pequeña veladora en el centro, aquel lugar solo era iluminado por esas pequeñas velitas y por unas cuantas antorchas como las que se encontraban en el canal, llegamos a la mesa y él muy amablemente me retiro la silla para que me sentará.

-Enseguida viene su camarero, espero que todo sea de su agrado- asentí y en seguida me dejo completamente sola, volví a mirar hacía el pequeño muelle y no había señales de Rose, estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

-Señorita me permite- dijo un joven – mi nombre es Alberto y esta noche seré su camarero, comenzó a destapar una botella de vino.

-Hum… lo siento yo aún no ordeno nada- el me sonrió de la misma manera que el otro

-Este se lo envía un caballero, dijo que lo tome como un presente por su gran belleza- me sentí sumamente incomoda

-Dígale al caballero, que muchas gracias pero que no se moleste y por favor regrésele la botella- el volvió a sonreír de aquella manera estupida

-Me dijo que probablemente diría eso- el siguió sirviendo el liquido en la copa – que lo disfrute- dijo el muy… pero que no había entendido, se marcho de la mesa y por instinto me levante para buscarlo y regresarle la botella yo misma, cuando alguien me tomo por el brazo.

-Me vas a despreciar mi obsequio?- en ese momento todo encajo en su lugar, aquella voz era inconfundible para mi, pero como es que ni cuenta me di…

* * *

_**Chicas les dejo un segundo capitulo de regalo, espero con ansias sus comentarios, así tenga uno no importa seguire con la historia, mil gracias por leer, les mando besos y please ojala pasen y lean mi otro fic, se llama POR QUE BRILLAMOS, besos...**_


	12. Mi sueño

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Mi sueño**_

* * *

**Canción: Mi sueño - Franco d Vita (ponganla cuando lo indique)**

Pov Bella

- No me vas a contestar?- aún no podía procesar que Edward estuviera aquí, pero sobre todo que hubiera preparado todo esto.

Cuando voltee para mirarlo, lo que me encontré me dejo sin aliento, iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje, su cabello completamente indomable como de costumbre, su rostro cual deidad iluminado por la tenue luz del lugar, pero en sus ojos brillaba de una manera completamente nueva, mi boca quedo ligeramente abierta ante tal espectáculo.

- Pero como?...- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que Edward tomará mi cara entre sus manos y me plantará el mejor de los besos que hasta ahora me había dado, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo y lugar, mis manos instintivamente fueron a aferrarse a su cabello.

- Sabes que soy un adicto a estos hermosos labios – me dijo como en un susurro, yo no podía abrir los ojos, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – abre loa ojos preciosa – con su mano rozó levemente mi mejilla.

Cuando los abrí esboce una enorme sonrisa, si, se que parecía una tonta, pero es que en realidad lo era, tonta y enamorada, no podía parar de sonreír.

-Como hiciste todo esto?- dije señalando alrededor.

-Con ayuda de dos cómplices, una mente brillante ósea la mía y con todo el amor que te tengo- aún no sabía que había hecho de bueno para merecerme un hombre como este, me levante y lo rodeé con mis brazos, quedando casi colgada de su cuello y comencé a llenar de besos su rostro perfecto.

-Gracias!- beso- Gracias!- el simplemente se reía de mi ocurrencia, entonces nos separo levemente y me dedico una de esas hermosas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me desarmaban.

- Esto aún no termina – aun había más? – pero por lo pronto por que no me invitas a sentarme-

- No necesitas invitación – portándose de lo más caballeroso, jalo la silla para que me sentará y en seguida dejo un pequeño beso húmedo en mi cuello, el cual hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago.

- Ahora me vas a decir que fue todo eso de que tenías que cubrir turno esta noche?- le pregunté levantando una ceja

-Esa era un pequeña mentirita para que no sospecharas nada, aunque creo que quedamos a mano no crees?- fruncí el ceño, de que estaba hablando – este vestido no entra entre la categoría de monja o si – me sonroje completamente ante sus palabras

-Esto… yo… no lo escogí- fue lo que atinadamente logré decir

- Eso lo se – abrí mis ojos como platos

-Como que lo sabes?- chasqueo la lengua

- Alice me hizo el favor de comprarlo, así que tengo mucho que agradecerle, por que te ves hermosa con ese vestido, aunque me imagino como te verás sin él – mi boca formo una O enorme, este hombre me estaba tentando?

-Pues ya seremos dos los que le agradeceremos a Alice y le pediré que más seguido escoja mi ropa – le guiñe un ojo y lleve mi pie a su pierna, el cual comencé a subir y bajar de forma lenta y acompasada, si el quería jugar dos podíamos seguir el mismo juego.

- No me tientes Isabella o no vamos a llegar al postre – en ese momento y como un gran inoportuno llego el mesero, pidiendo nuestra orden, con una mirada traviesa se disculpo conmigo por lo sucedido anteriormente, yo solo le sonreí en respuesta, y pensar que estaba comenzando molestarme enormemente cuando insistía en que me quedará con la botella, nos sirvió en dos copas el champagne y se retiro para traer nuestras ordenes que tan acertadamente Edward pidió.

-Ahora vamos a brindar por lo hermosa que te ves, por lo mucho que te amo y por que esta noche no termine nunca- chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos el liquido sin apartar la vista él uno del otro.

Después de que llego nuestra orden y comenzamos a cenar, entre silencios demasiado cómodos, miradas furtivas y sonrisas que me seguían robando el aliento, nos trajeron de postre pay de zarzamora uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo por que me recordaba a casa, a Rene, cuando se ponía en las tardes a preparar el postre para la cena, ella comenzaba a tararear alguna canción que escuchaba en la radio, después mi padre se le unía y terminaban bailando en medio de la cocina.

-Pasa algo?- me pregunto Edward un poco alarmado y es que no me di cuenta hasta ahora que una pequeña lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Nooo, solo que esto me recordó a mis padres- me tomó de la mano, como tratando de consolarme

-Los extrañas cierto?- asentí –estoy seguro que muy pronto los vas a ver ya verás-

-Lo se, es solo que nunca había estado tanto tiempo separada de ellos, pero bueno dejemos eso y mejor sigamos disfrutando de la noche – me sonrió hermosamente y me tendió su mano.

-Vamos- debió de ver en mi cara que no entendía nada – vamos a bailar – bailar?

-Yo creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí sentados- el negó con la cabeza

-Esta noche quiero bailar contigo-

-Pero es que nadie esta bailando y no soy muy buena haciéndolo – le dije algo apenada

(**_AQUI DEJEN CORRER LA CANCIÓN)_**

-No importa que nadie lo haga, yo quiero bailar ahora contigo, por lo otro, no te preocupes que yo te llevo- me arrastro literalmente a un lado de la mesa, coloco sus manos en mi cintura y yo por instinto las coloque en sus hombros.

-Relájate y déjate llevar-me dijo en un susurro y comenzamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la música, las personas nos miraron curiosas, yo no podía estar más que ruborizada, pero en cuanto Edward me acerco mas a su cuerpo todo lo que esta alrededor dejo de tener sentido, lo que me desarmo completamente fue que comenzó a cantarme al oído parte de la canción

_Y tu la vida,_

_en cada beso_

_tu me das la vida_

_y tu mi fuerza,_

_para entender un poco más el mundo donde vivo_

_un tiempo para sentirse seguro_

_un tiempo donde se puede soñar_

Cerré los ojos ante todo esto que estaba comenzando a sentir, el cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío como si fuéramos uno solo, su voz cantándome al oído, sus brazos recorriendo mi espalda y su olor, ese olor que estaba volviéndome loca, me sentía como si sus brazos fueran mi hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía y al que iba a pertenecer para siempre, sabía que ya no iba a haber un después de Edward, estaba en mi lugar, en mi sueño que desde niña tenía, ese en el que uno encontraba al príncipe azul y tenían su felices para siempre, este hombre entre mis brazos era eso y mucho más.

_Y tu la vida,_

_en cada beso_

_tu me das la vida_

_y tu mi fuente,_

_de donde bebo cada día de mi vida_

_un tiempo para sentirse seguro_

_un tiempo donde se puede soñar_

_donde se puede vivir, sentir…_

Hasta ese momento fue cuando me dí cuenta que ya no solo éramos nosotros la única pareja que se encontraba bailando en el restaurante, había como 10 parejas más haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, hundí mi rostro en su pecho, inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, dios!, cuanto amaba a este hombre, en ese momento Edward levanto mi barbilla con su mano para que pudiera verme a los ojos, esa dos orbes verdes que me decían cuanto me amaba, no necesitaba nada más en este momento, solo a él a mi Edward.

Y mirándome así a los ojos termino de cantarme la canción: - Talvez sea yo el hombre mas feliz de este planeta – acerco su boca a mi oído – por que tengo a mi hermosa Bella – y nos fundimos en un beso maravilloso- le hizo una señal al camarero, en cuanto pago, me tomo del brazo – vamos por favor, te necesito – con esas simples palabras hizo que mi excitación se hiciera aún mayor. Nos subimos en la pequeña góndola y comenzamos la travesía hacía la salida, estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera de la pequeña embarcación, cuando sus brazos me tomaron desprevenida y me cargaron al estilo novia, reí ante su apuración por salir de aquel lugar, la limusina obviamente ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un mercedes negro, ese en el que me fue a recoger el primer día al trabajo, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y me coloco en el interior, yo me recorrí para que se subiera.

- A donde me indicó señor Cullen?- le dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor

- Si por favor – el auto arranco y Edward dirigió su mirada hacía mi, con sus ojos comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pasando por mis piernas, mi estomago, mi pecho, para finalmente posarse en mi cara, me jalo hacia él y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, cuando me dí cuenta ya nos separaba un cristal negro de nuestro conductor, el me sonrió traviesamente ante mi reacción y volvió a besarme, coloco una de sus manos en el inició de la falda del vestido, sentía las yemas de sus dedos jugueteando con la costura de esa parte del vestido y en el trayecto tocando la piel que iba dejando expuesta mientras lo subía, dios mio!, yo estaba más que mojada por todas aquellas sensaciones que Edward desataba en mi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me subí en su regazo, quedando a horcadas sobre él, en esta posición sentí toda la excitación de Edward, sin pensarlo más comencé a restregarme sobre él, ya no podía más todo esto me estaba sobre pasando y Edward no estaba mejor que yo, en un segundo quito completamente la torerita que me cubría los hombros y comenzó a acariciar los costados de mi cuerpo, pasando por mis hombros y rozando mis pechos, siguiendo por mi cadera y terminando en el inicio de mis piernas, para después regresar en la misma dirección.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo pequeña, quiero que seas completamente mía – su voz era un susurro ronco por la excitación

-Yo también quiero, tócame por favor - no sabía de donde había salido esa seguridad en mi, pero no me importaba, tome sus manos y las coloque en mis senos, que en seguida con gran maestría comenzó a acariciar sobre la tela del vestido, sentía como se erguían ante su toque y un gemido abandono mis labios sin que siquiera estuviera consiente

-Me vuelves loco – dijo acercando su boca a mi oreja- pero será mejor que paremos o te tomare aquí mismo – bajo lentamente la falda de mi vestido y con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz me acomodo a su lado en el asiento – tenemos que esperar unos minutos más, quiero que seas mía, pero no quiero que tu primera vez sea en este auto- yo solo asentí, pasaron cuatro minutos que a mi me parecieron horas, cuando por fin el auto se detuvo, Edward saco de la bolsa izquierda de su saco una delgada cinta negra.

-Ahora tengo que colocarte esto en esos hermosos ojos, por que lo que sigue es una sorpresa - yo solo sonreí y deje que me colocara aquella prenda, después de que lo hiciera se escucho como abrió la puerta del auto – lista?- me pregunto

-Si!- dije con toda la emoción que sentía, el frío de la noche me azoto en los hombros, como si supiera lo que sentía Edward me rodeo con sus brazos caminando a la par.

Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, nos detuvimos - Bien llegamos – en ese momento me soltó la cinta de los ojos y al ver aquello lleve mis manos a mi pecho, no podía creer que esto lo hubiera hecho para mi, esto definitivamente era un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos, se los agradezco en el alma, diganme que les parecio, un besote enorme y nos leemos la prox semana, su amiga... Vyda_**


	13. En el cielo

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**En el cielo**_

* * *

**Cap anterior**

**Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, nos detuvimos - Bien llegamos – en ese momento me soltó la cinta de los ojos y al ver aquello lleve mis manos a mi pecho, no podía creer que esto lo hubiera hecho para mi, esto definitivamente era un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.**

* * *

- Esto es increíble – el se posiciono detrás de mi y me cubrió la cintura con sus brazos, mi espalda choco con su pecho, en el cual deje descansar mi cabeza, estábamos parados en la colina, observando el lago que tan hermosamente estaba iluminado por la luna, pero lo que me quito el aliento fue aquella silueta dibujada con muchísimas velas sobre el césped, era la silueta de lo que alguna vez sería una casa.

-Vamos- me tomo la mano y comenzamos a decender, cuando llegamos el umbral de lo que sería la casa, se detuvo y se coloco frente a mi – decidí que fuera en este lugar, por que aquí es donde algún día, esperando que no sea muy lejano, tendremos nuestra casa – mi corazón se desboco en ese momento y algo tuvo que leer en mi expresión, por que me tapo la boca con la palma de su mano – claro primero tendremos que casarnos y todo eso – mi ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- por que si tu no lo habías pensado yo si – me acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos – Te amo Isabella Swan y no necesito mucho tiempo para descubrir que eres la mujer de mi vida y con la cual quiero envejecer, no quiero asustarte, solo quiero dejar en claro que esto no es algo serio para mi – rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese intensamente.

No podía creer que este hombre me estuviera entregando tanto y la verdad es que yo también lo amaba profundamente, cuando nos separamos, recargue mi frente en la suya – no se que decirte, me dejaste sin palabras- el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-Solo di que algún día me aceptaras- lo volví a besar

-Claro que aceptare… algún día- me abrazo fuertemente

-Ahora entremos a su nueva casa – enarque una ceja y el me sonrió- es un decir, camina por que aún hay mas- caminamos hacía el centro en el cual se encontraba una carpa blanca de tela, con su brazo corrió el pedazo de tela que improvisaba la tela y me indico que entrara.

Dentro había una pequeña mesita con una botella de champagne y dos copas de un hermoso cristal, a un costado se encontraba una improvisada cama con un hermoso cobertor y muchísimas almohadas, esta era iluminada por un pequeño quinqué.

-Creo que hemos bebido suficiente- le dije mirando la botella de champagne, el chasqueo la lengua

-Nunca es suficiente cuando se celebra algo importante-

-Y que se supone que celebramos?- le dije de forma divertida

-Que hoy serás completamente mía- rápidamente destapo la botella y vertió el liquido en las copas

-Por nosotros y por que esto sea para siempre- me dijo rozando mis labios con sus dedos

-Para siempre- le dije, solté un pequeño suspiro y nos bebimos el liquido, dejo su copa sobre la mesa y me tomo entre sus brazos, me quito la mía y la coloco junto a la suya.

Nos comenzamos a mecer como si hubiera música, sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura y las mías en sus brazos, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, comencé a sentir como bajaba su cabeza por un costado de la mía, hizo mi cabello a un lado y sentí su aliento en mi oreja, para después ir bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello donde expiro con gran fuerza.

-Me encanta tu olor, tu piel…- subió y bajo su nariz de mi clavícula al inicio de mi oreja, esos pequeños roces me estaban llevando al limite, mis manos se encontraban aferradas a sus brazos, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería en equilibrio si no me sostenía con fuerza.

Deslicé mis manos hasta llegar a su pecho y las subí lentamente, en el trayecto fui quitándole su saco, que inmediatamente callo al suelo, sus manos subieron por mi espalda y comenzaron a jugar con el cierre de mi vestido, mientras tanto yo iba abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa, cuando el cierre llego abajo, sentí sus manos tocar la piel expuesta de mi espalda, su boca se apodero de la mía de forma tierna, pero cuando mis manos recorrieron por fin su torso desnudo, el beso se convirtió demandante, abrí mis labios que le dieron completamente la bienvenida y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una exquisita lucha, mi vestido callo a mis pies junto con la camisa de Edward, sentí miles de descargas cuando sus manos comenzaron a explorar todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo.

Con gran maestría que no sabía que poseía, me deshice de su cinturón y su pantalón, haciéndole compañía a las demás prendas, me tomo en brazos y nos recostó sobre los cojines de nuestra improvisada cama.

-No sabes cuanto he deseado tenerte así- me acaricio el rostro con su mano – te amo tanto- lo acerque a mi y comencé a besarlo desesperadamente, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo con total libertad – eres tan suave, tan perfecta – no supe en que momento terminamos sin ningún estorbo entre nosotros, sus manos con gran delicadeza fueron acariciando mis piernas, mis muslos, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, la cual empezó a acariciar de forma lenta, abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues, en ese instante mi espalda se arqueo ante tal placer que estaba sintiendo, un dedo se introdujo en mi interior e instintivamente clave mis uñas en su espalda.

Mis caderas comenzaron a danzar al son de los majestuosos dedos de Edward, sentía como si miles de choques eléctricos azotaran mi cuerpo a la vez, se unió un segundo dedo, mientras que con otro acariciaba mi clítoris, todas esas sensaciones me llevaron a una gran explosión que se arremolino en el centro de mi vientre, Edward me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que ahora estaban obscurecidos por el deseo.

Abrió mis pernas y se posiciono sobre mí, la fricción entre nuestros sexos nos hizo jadear al mismo tiempo, y una sonrisa torcida se formo en la boca de Edward.

-Lista- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, yo solo asentí, la punta de su miembro se encontró con mi entrada, yo me sentía ansiosa por lo que venía a continuación, lentamente comenzó a introducirse, hasta que paro – va a doler un poco, pero quiero que estés tranquila después se sentirá mejor – yo solo asentí y de un rápido movimiento se introdujo completamente haciéndome sentir toda su excitación, al inicio sentí dolor, pero una vez que nos acoplamos el uno al otro volví a sentir todo el placer que esta unión me estaba brindando, mis duros pezones rozaban con su pecho haciendo los movimientos mas placenteros.

Al mirar su rostro pude ver todos y cada uno de los gestos, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus leves jadeos, en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos puse percibir todo el deseo y el amor que despertaba en Edward, en mi Edward.

De pronto la intensidad de las estocadas cambiaron a unas mas rápidas, estas hicieron que me percatara de cómo se volvía a formar aquello en mi interior nuevamente, eleve mis piernas hasta su cadera y mis movimientos acoplaron a los suyos, esta vez mis gemidos se hicieron más audibles, cerré mis ojos al sentir todo esto crecer con gran fuerza.

-Mírame Bella- abrí mis ojos al instante de escuchar su voz ronca, pareciera como si hubiesen pulsado un botón al mirarnos por que me llego nuevamente mi orgasmo, a la vez que el se vaciaba en mi interior, fue un momento tan mágico que por un segundo me sentí flotar en los brazos de Edward, su cuerpo se desplomó sobre mi, nuestras respiraciones erráticas y los sonidos de nuestros corazones eran el único sonido que llenaba el ambiente, jamás en mi vida creí sentirme tan plena, miles de veces mis amigas me habían hablado de las sensaciones al hacer el amor, pero lo que yo había sentido con Edward no se acercaba a lo que ellas contaban, para mi esto había sido lo más perfecto que había podido sentir.

Se bajo de mí y me arrastro con él hasta quedar completamente tapados por una fina sabana, me recosté en su pecho, no supe en que momento me quede completamente dormida.

Al despertarme me sentí completamente desorientada, no sabía donde me encontraba, fije mi vista lo más que pude y recordé toda la noche anterior, sus caricias, sus besos, nuestra unión, sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban ante los recuerdos, miré donde se suponía tenía que estar Edward pero él no se encontraba a mi lado, le di una rápida mirada a toda la tienda y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, mi dios griego estaba parado en el umbral de la tienda con solo unos pantalones y el torso desnudo, su sonrisa torcida y el cabello completamente revuelto.

-Buenos días preciosa- se acerco a mi y me planto un beso en los labios

-Buenos días- agache la mirada y el en seguida me subió el rostro con su mano

-No agaches esos hermosos ojos- me dio un par de besos en mis parpados y un enorme suspiro abandono mis labios- como estas?- me pregunto

-Mejor no podría estar- le dije de forma traviesa, su sonrisa se extendió y sus ojos brillaron hermosamente

-Entonces crees que lo podamos repetir?- lo jale del cuello y lo bese para darle mi respuesta, misma que fue recibida por que volvimos a amarnos igual o sino es que mejor que la noche anterior, definitivamente esto era algo que teníamos que repetir cada noche, cada mañana, jamás me cansaría de sentir a Edward en mi interior, llenándome por completo.

Después de mucha renuencia nos vestimos y salimos de la improvisada tienda, el frío me azoto en la piel, definitivamente el clima no había mejorado en lo más mínimo, Edward coloco su saco en mis hombros, las velas estaban completamente consumidas.

-mmm quien quitara esto?- le pregunte

-Tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte ok, vamos que necesitas descansar- me pego a su costado y caminamos hacía el auto, cuando me abrió la puerta para entrar, me detuve.

-Edward?- el me miro

-Si?-

-Gracias- mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

-Por que amor?- me acerco a el y coloco sus manos en mi cadera

-Por hacer de esta noche algo inolvidable y especial, todo resulto mejor de lo que había esperado- sus labios se estrellaron en los míos y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me dijo

-No tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que te amo, tu te merecías todas y cada una de las cosas que sucedieron anoche y prometo que siempre será así- oculte mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrace fuertemente

-Te amo tanto Edward- acaricio mis cabellos

-Y yo a ti- nos subimos finalmente al auto y nos dirigimos a casa

Cuando llegamos todo estaba en completo silencio, por un momento pensé que no había nadie en casa, me quite los zapatos para no hacer ruido en el piso, Edward posiciono su mano en mi cintura y me guió hasta las escaleras, estábamos a punto de subir cuando una muy malhumorada Alice bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola!- al verme pareció por un segundo algo asustada- Edward?- pero lo raro estuvo cuando miro a su hermano, pareciera que con la mirada le estuviera avisando de algo.

-Que pasa Alice?- Edward enarco una ceja como buscando respuesta en su hermana

-este… tenemos visitas…- me miro y miro a Edward al mismo tiempo – esto… llegaron ayer con papá y mamá, parece ser que se van a quedar una buena temporada por acá-

-Quién?...- la pregunta de Edward quedo inconclusa cuando la voz de un hombre llamo nuestra atención

-Por fin llegas muchacho, llegamos a pensar que ya no vivías aquí- dijo aquel hombre con cierta diversión en su voz, este hombre era alto, delgado, de cabello negro y piel blanca como la cal, sus ojos negros, pero bien se podía notar la calidez que desprendían.

-Aro- susurro Edward, en ese mismo instante lo note algo tenso, bajo los escalones que ya habíamos subido y se dirigió hacia el hombre en cuestión

Se abrazaron fuertemente – llegamos ayer, pero al parecer habías salido con…, como dices que se llama Alice?- esta me tomo de la mano y me acerco a los dos hombres que me miraban, el primero Aro me miraba con cierto interés, mientras que Edward me miraba de una manera extraña.

-Isabella Swan- dijo mi amiga

-Aro Vulturi cariño- me tendió la mano, la cual instintivamente tome, aunque no se por que en el ambiente se sentía cierta tensión – así no, ven acá- me atrapo entre sus brazos- si ya me dijeron que prácticamente eres de la familia, eres algo así como una hija para los Cullen y por supuesto una hermanita para estos dos, no es así?- pregunto mirando a Edward.

Algo iba a decir Edward, pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada de Esme y Carlisle, junto con otra mujer.

-Veo que ya has conocido a Bella- dijo Esme

-Así es, es muy linda- dijo Aro

-Deja de estar de adulador o me pondré celosa- dijo la mujer que los acompañaba- mi nombre es Carme y soy la esposa de este hombre- le di la mano

-Mucho gusto- dije de forma tímida

-Y han venido solos?- pregunto Edward

-Si cariño mi niña tuvo que quedarse unos días más en Paris- Alice llego hasta mi lado

-Estoy segura que querrás darte un baño vamos- me tomo de la mano para que la acompañara

-Claa… claro, con su permiso- les dije

-Adelante linda- dijo Carmen, por una fracción de segundos la mirada de Edward y la mía se cruzaron, pero el la bajo al instante, no sabía exactamente de que iba todo esto, pero algo me decía que no era nada bueno.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, Alice entro después de mi y cerro la puerta.

-Bueno es mejor que te apresures, por que hoy saldremos de compras- chillo

-Alice, puedo preguntarte algo?- ella me miro y después de un pequeño silencio asintió – quienes son esas personas que llegaron de visita?-

-Son amigos de papá, pero los consideran como parte de nuestra familia, aunque la verdad no entiendo por que- mascullo algo más en voz baja que no alcance a percibir.

-Ellos son socios de tu padre no?, son los dueños de la compañía Vulturi- ella solo asintió

-Y tu sabes por que Edward estaba tan… no se ni como describirlo- ella levanto la mirada

-Creo que te estas haciendo ideas en la cabeza, es solo que ni a él, ni a mi nos caen muy bien, llegamos a creer que jamás regresarían, pero al parecer algo los hizo regresar- levanto los hombros- pero bueno ahora vístete, en un rato vengo por ti- salió de la habitación y yo me quede mirando por la ventana, yo sabía que no debía hacerme ideas en la cabeza, pero algo me decía que detrás de todas esas mirada había algo más, no solo era que ellos no les cayeran bien a Alice y Edward, pero no iba a presionar a que me lo dijeran, ellos lo harían cuando les pareciera pertinente.

* * *

_**Aqui estoy nuevamente, mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero entre mi trabajo y estos dos ultimos fines de semana a sido todo caotico, pero prometo ya no ausentarme tanto y como ofrenda de paz les dejo dos capitulos otra vez, solo les pido que me dejen un comentario aunque sea pequeño, pero que me haga saber que aún siguen ahi, les mando un beso enorme y una mordida gigante...**_


	14. Malos recuerdos

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Malos recuerdos**_

* * *

**Pov Alice**

Nunca pensé que podría ser más feliz, realmente estas últimas semanas habían sido todo un sueño, mi relación con Jazz no podría ir mejor, en repetidas ocasiones me regañe a mi misma por no haber hablado con él antes, por no haberme acercado una de las tantas veces que lo llegue a espiar en al área de comida del centro comercial, pero tal vez no era nuestro momento, ahora seguro que si lo era, por que no podíamos separarnos, era como si dentro de nuestros cuerpos tuviéramos un imán que nos unía involuntariamente.

Así que para mi no podía ir todo más que perfecto, esa noche que Edward le preparó la sorpresa a Bella estaba muy intranquila presentía que algo iba a pasar y realmente no me equivoque, después de las 10 pm, baje por un vaso con leche para tratar de conciliar el sueño, salía de la cocina cuando escuche voces que provenían de la entrada, camine para encontrarme con los recién llegados.

En la puerta se encontraba mi madre quien veía entretenida algo o a alguien que aún se encontraba afuera de la casa.

-Mamá?- ella volteo enseguida y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-Cariño que haces despierta tan tarde, pensé que ya todos estarían dormidos- me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Pues no puedo dormir- le dije haciéndole un tierno pucherito- estas esperando a papá?-

-Si, esta ayudando a bajar el equipaje- equipaje?, cual equipaje?

- Equipaje?, pero quien?- no pude terminar de preguntar cuando Carmen Vulturi apareció por la puerta, mi estomago dio un gran vuelco

-Querida Alice, tanto tiempo…- se acerco a mi y me abrazo, como siempre su perfume chocoso lleno el ambiente y termino de revolverme las tripas

-Hola Carmen- fue todo lo que pude decir mientras me plantaba dos besos en ambas mejillas

- Como Hola Carmen, tan seco si casi, casi somos familia linda- familia?, primero perro, mi sonrisa más fingida fue la que salió a flote, cuando detrás de mi madre y la intrusa entraron mi padre y Aro

-Aún despierta?- mi padre beso mi frente mientras terminaba de entrar con las maletas de nuestros invitados

-Si pero… ya me voy a dormir, están ustedes en su casa- me gire para salir lo más pronto que se pudiera, cuando Aro me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él

-Y a mi no me vas a dar un abrazo pequeña- aquellas palabras me trajeron horribles recuerdos, es que dios se quería ensañar con nosotros trayendo a estas gentes a nuestra casa

-Hola- le dije, el negó con la cabeza y me apretó en sus brazos

-Nada de hola, si prácticamente somos familia- y dale con la familia – tu y Edward son como unos hijos para mi – yo resople bajito y me aparte de él

-Bueno pues ahora si buenas noches, que descansen y se quedan en su casa- todo esto salió de mis labios como un susurro y es que para mi esta familia no era para nada bienvenida, sobre todo por que a mis padres les vendían una imagen que en nada se acercaba a su horrorosa realidad

-Que descanses cielo- dijo mi madre- por cierto y tus hermanos?-

-Emmett aún no llega, parece que tenía una cita o algo así y Edward salió con Bella- Carmen no disimulo su asombro, obvio mi madre se dio cuenta y antes de que sacará conjeturas mi madre hablo

-Oh!, querida no hay de que preocuparse, ya te hable de Bella es la chica que se esta quedando con nosotros, es como una hija para Carlisle y para mi, y para mis hijos es como su hermana pequeña- jajajaja dentro de mi estaba que me votaba de la risa, más sobre todo al saber que dentro de muy poco se enterarían de quien era Bella y eso les caería como patada en el estomago.

-Hay Esme no tienes que darme explicaciones, sabes que no me preocupa en lo absoluto, se que Edward adora a mi niña- con una sonrisa burlona le dije a mis padres

-Bueno pues yo me retiro, no me gustan los dramas tan tarde- mi madre me regalo una mirada reprobatoria y mi padre sonrió ante mi comentario, subí las escaleras y me fui directo a mi habitación, esto me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y es que en definitiva esto no traería nada bueno, aunque no entendía donde estaba el engendró de su hija.

Mi celular me saco de mi trance y lo conteste sin siquiera mirar la pantalla

-Amor?- esa melodiosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Jazz, hola-

-Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo, te he estado marcando y nada que contestas-

-Lo siento, es que llegaron unas visitas inesperadas a la casa y no he tenido el celular conmigo, pero dime como te fue hoy, me extrañaste?- el soltó una risita

-Claro que te extrañe cielo, pero ya termine ese maldito trabajo que me aparto todo el día de ti, así que mañana seguro que nos vemos, paso por ti a la Universidad, tengo que llevar unos papeles como a eso de las 12, así que te veo como a las 12:30, te parece?- claro que me parecía.

- Si amor ahí nos vemos- nos despedimos después de dos horas de estar hablando, me puse la pijama y me metí entre las sabanas para conciliar el sueño, me sentía un poco intranquila, la llamada de Jasper me había hecho olvidar el mal rato que me hicieron pasar ciertas personas y ahora lo único que pedía es que se fueran lo más pronto posible, ya que no solo me traían malos recuerdos, sino que iban a arruinar la felicidad de mi hermano y Bella, no supe a que hora me quede completamente dormida.

Como si lo hubiera pedido volvieron a mi esos recuerdos que yo creía olvidados, desde que tengo uso de razón los Vulturi visitaban a mi familia y con los años la amistad se solidifico mas, nosotros veíamos a Carmen y Aro como nuestros tíos, yo siendo pequeña e inocente siempre pensé que eran parte de nuestra familia y ho!, gran error que había cometido.

Siempre Aro tenía ciertas atenciones conmigo, me compraba cosas, me hacía cariñitos, que yo no había tomado en cuenta por que aún era pequeña, pero mi desilusión llego y la venda se me cayo de los ojos cuando tenía 15 años, estaba a punto de meterme a la piscina cuando ellos llegaron, después de un rato Aro se acerco a donde estaba yo tomando el sol, sin verlo venir sentí unas frías manos que tocaban mis piernas, me sobre salte y abrí los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, ahí sentado junto a mi se encontraba él, sus caricias me parecieron inapropiadas y retire sus manos de mis piernas, cuando intente pararme, el me jalo de tal manera que termine tumbada en su regazo, estaba a punto de volver a tocarme cuando de la nada apareció Emmett, Aro enseguida me soltó, alegando que estábamos jugando, no hable por no darle un disgusto a mis padres, y aunque Emmett sospecho, Aro no le dio oportunidad a nada y lo envolvió en sus mentiras.

Cuando desperté estaba bañada en sudor, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, sin pensarlo me puse de pie y fui directa a la puerta, gire el seguro y volví a la cama, sabía que había sido culpa mía por no hablar a tiempo, pero ahora que era más grande sabía que podía defenderme de aquel imbecil, aunque siempre me quedo la duda de que habría pasado si hubiera abierto la boca, seguramente Edward no se hubiera visto arrastrado por aquella estupida relación y tal vez ahora los Vulturi no serían socios de mis padres, pero sobre todo ya nos los hubiéramos quitado de encima hace mucho tiempo.

Como ya no lograba conciliar el sueño, me bañe y me vestí, estuve un rato entretenida haciendo unos diseños, pero muy pronto mi estomago reclamó algo de comida, baje con pasos lentos de mi habitación, maldiciendo en voz baja el hecho de que ahora los tenía que ver constantemente. En ese momento me encontré de frente con Bella y Edward que habían subido un par de escalones

-Hola!- trate de sonar lo más normal posible - Edward?- mire a Edward más de la cuenta como queriéndole decir a lo que se tenía que enfrentar.

-Que pasa Alice?- Edward enarco una ceja como pidiendo que le dijera todo

-este… tenemos visitas…- Mire a Bella y lo mire a él al mismo tiempo – esto… llegaron ayer con papá y mamá, parece ser que se van a quedar una buena temporada por acá- sabía que mi voz no sonaba del todo tranquila, pero yo sabía lo que iba a pensar Edward de aquellas visitas

-Quién?...- la pregunta de Edward quedo inconclusa cuando la voz de Aro nos hizo voltear involuntariamente

-Por fin llegas muchacho, llegamos a pensar que ya no vivías aquí- dijo Aro.

-Aro- dijo en un susurro mi hermano, apenas se había enterado y ya se sentía la tensión en el ambiente

Se abrazaron fuertemente – llegamos ayer, pero al parecer habías salido con…, como dices que se llama Alice?- tome a Bella de la mano y camine hasta quedar frente a ellos

-Isabella Swan- dije

-Aro Vulturi cariño- estrecharon sus manos- así no, ven acá- y como lo hacía conmigo la atrajo a su cuerpo, hasta que la abrazo- si ya me dijeron que prácticamente eres de la familia, eres algo así como una hija para los Cullen y por supuesto una hermanita para estos dos, no es así?- pregunto como queriendo confirmar lo que mi madre le había dicho horas antes

Mis padres y Carmen no permitieron que Edward contestará por que en ese momento se les ocurrió entrar

-Veo que ya has conocido a Bella- dijo mi madre

-Así es, es muy linda- dijo Aro

-Deja de estar de adulador o me pondré celosa-le dijo Carmen a su marido- mi nombre es Carmen y soy la esposa de este hombre-

-Mucho gusto- contesto mi amiga

-Y han venido solos?- pregunto mi hermano, ya sabía yo que eso en definitiva era lo que más le inquietaba

-Si cariño mi niña tuvo que quedarse unos días más en Paris- llegue junto a Bella para sacarla de ahí antes de que escuchará algo desagradable

-Estoy segura que querrás darte un baño vamos- le dije al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la mano para llevármela, Edward me agradeció con la mirada, sabía que ni el mismo sabía como manejar la situación.

-Claa… claro, con su permiso- les dijo Bella

-Adelante linda- dijo Carmen

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Bella cerré la puerta tras de mi

-Bueno es mejor que te apresures, por que hoy saldremos de compras- intente sonar lo más normal posible

-Alice, puedo preguntarte algo?- seguramente algo había notado y ahora me iba a preguntar, pero yo que le podía responder?, nada, por que el que tenía que explicar todo era mi hermano- quienes son esas personas que llegaron?

-Son amigos de papá, pero los consideran como parte de nuestra familia, aunque la verdad no entiendo por que- trate de sonar tranquila, aunque creo que lo último lo dije en un susurro.

-Ellos son socios de tu padre no?, son los dueños de la compañía Vulturi- yo solo asentí

-Y tu sabes por que Edward estaba tan… no se ni como describirlo- levante la mirada para ver sus expresiones

-Creo que te estas haciendo ideas en la cabeza, es solo que ni a él, ni a mi nos caen muy bien, llegamos a creer que jamás regresarían, pero al parecer algo los hizo regresar- levante los hombros como queriéndole quitar importancia- pero bueno ahora vístete, en un rato vengo por ti- salí de la habitación, respiré hondo y profundo, en cuanto abrí los ojos me percate que mi hermano estaba parado al lado de las escaleras.

-Como esta?, se dio cuenta de algo?- me dijo un muy nervioso Edward

-No es tonta Edward, pero no creo que sepa de que va todo esto, solo sabe que algo la inquieta- el agacho la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello en forma de desesperación

-No creí que volvieran, después del rompimiento, pensé que por nada volverían aquí-

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ya ves aquí los tenemos y dime cuando llega tu tormento?- le pregunte

-Dice Carmen que llega en un par de días, al parecer algo la hizo atrasarse en el viaje- negué con la cabeza

-Pues ahora tendrás que hablar con Bella, debes de ponerla sobre aviso, por que sino se molestará mucho contigo-

-Crees que no lo se!- me dijo en tono desesperado- ahora lo que más temo es perderla, no se por que eligieron precisamente este día para volver- dijo un muy preocupado Edward

-Pues yo lo único que puedo decirte es que hables con ella, antes de que Heidi pise esta casa- el asintió

-Voy a mi cuarto nos vemos en un rato- después de hablar con mi hermano me fui directamente a mi cuarto, lo que menos quería era encontrarme con Aro.

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

Después de aquella noche maravillosa junto a mi ángel todo se vino al demonio, no era posible que después de todo lo que paso entre Heidi y yo decidiera volver, el ver a sus padres en mi casa había sido como un balde de agua helada, pero por lo menos me dio un poco de tiempo ya que ella aún no llegaba, sabía que tenía que contarle sobre mi antigua relación, pero sobre todo antes de que esa mujer se apareciera por aquí.

Cuando Alice y Bella se subieron tuve que quedarme un para de minutos hablando con los Vulturi y para mi sorpresa me enteré que su preciosa hija no había hablado con ellos, ella les hizo creer que la relación seguía y que el compromiso obviamente continuaba.

Definitivamente tenía mucho que explicar en cuanto estuviera por aquí, ahora lo más importante era hablar con mi ángel y explicarle la situación, sabía la clase de persona que era Heidi y cuando se enterará de mi relación con Bella se pondría como loca, así que lo más prudente sería contarle todo a Bella.

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación me tumbe en la cama y las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, la entrega de Bella, su cuerpo, sus gemidos, su boca, todo había rayado en lo perfecto, era sin duda la mujer de mi vida, con la que quería llegar a viejito si es que se podía y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que me la quitarán, menos ahora que sabía lo que era la felicidad.

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo duré dormido, cuando me desperté ya era muy entrada la noche, sentía la boca seca y mi estomago comenzaba a protestar por la falta de comida, así que me puse en pie y salí de mi habitación, la casa estaba en penumbras, baje hasta llegar a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, su luz era lo único que me iluminaba, saque un poco de jugo y lo bebí directo del envase, la verdad es que estaba totalmente sediento y no pensé en tomar un vaso para tomar.

Tome un poco de ensalada que había en un refractario, este seguramente mi madre lo había guardado para mi, en cuanto lo saque comencé a devorarme todo el contenido, el sonido de la puerta principal me alerto, me levante del banquillo de la barra y salí para ver quien había llegado, en la puerta pude percibir la espalda de Bella que estaba cerrando la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar rumbo a las escaleras, al parecer por la obscuridad no se había percatado de mi presencia, cuando estaba a punto de subir cuando le dije:

-Donde andaba usted señorita?- le pregunte al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz

Ella brinco de la emoción y soltó todas las bolsas que traía en las manos, llevándose estas al pecho.

-Por dios Edward me asustaste- se acerco a mi y me golpeo el brazo con su puño, la tome de la cintura y la acerque hasta que nuestros cuerpos parecieron uno.

-Me quiere decir donde a estado usted todo este tiempo y por que tiene tan abandonado a su novio- ella sonrió

-Por que cuando fui a avisarle a mi novio, el estaba profundamente dormido, tanto así que Alice salto encima de él y ni siquiera eso lo despertó-

-Oh! Muy buena cuartada señorita Swan, ahora dígame donde ha estado- Bella rodó los ojos

-He sido secuestrada, torturada y arrastrada por tu hermana, pero claro el señor Edward no me pudo salvar por que se quedo dormidote- me reí ante su comentario, sobre todo por que ya me imaginaba la tarde de mi pobre ángel en manos de Alice.

-Lo siento pequeña es que creo que tantos desvelos están haciendo estragos en mi- ella se levanto de puntitas y me acaricio la mejilla con su mano, instintivamente cerré los ojos ante su roce, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y lograste descansar?- me pregunto

-Si cariño, mucho, pero más voy a descansar cuando te tenga entre mis brazos- nos dimos un segundo beso, pero esta vez fue más profundo y necesitado – es mejor que vayamos a la habitación, no quiero que a alguien se le ocurra aparecer por aquí- ella negó con la cabeza

-Hoy tenemos la casa para nosotros solos- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

-Como?- no me dejo terminar por que me puso su manita en mi boca

-Tus padres y los Vulturis se fueron a la casa que tienen en la playa, al parecer querían descansar antes de que llegará su hija- al mencionarla sentí un vuelco en el estomago – Alice se fue con Jasper, de hecho gracias a él estoy aquí, paso a buscarla para invitarla a cenar, así que llegará un poco tarde y en cuanto a Emmett parece ser que tenía una cita también y me dijo que se quedaría en el hotel, sí que no creo que nadie nos interrumpa- la tome en brazos sin pensarlo y ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura, comenzamos a besarnos frenéticamente, así logramos subir todos los escalones y abrí la primera puerta que encontré, gracias al cielo se trataba de mi habitación, mientras hacia malabares para cerrarla, Bella estaba entretenida abriendo los botones de mi camisa, una vez que termino con su tarea, posicionó sus manos en mi vientre y las fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis hombros, hasta deshacerse de mi camisa.

Yo hice lo mismo con su blusa y su sostén, cuando sus pechos estuvieron completamente libres lleve mis manos hasta ellos y comencé a acariciarlos y jalarlos, mi ángel arqueo su espalda como pidiendo que siguiera con mi labor, mi boca dejo besos húmedos por todo su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo, un gemido con mi nombre salió de sus labios y fue el detonante para que mi excitación creciera aún más.

Sus manos viajaban por mi pecho haciendo leves figuras con ellos hasta llegar al botón de mi cinturón, el cual bajo lentamente junto con mis boxer, su boca comenzó una danza de mi vientre hacía abajo, dejando pequeños besos, de pronto su mano la sentí en toda la longitud de mi erección, con su pulgar rozó la punta, esto me hizo soltar un gruñido, instintivamente cerré los ojos y si creía que ya había sentido toda una ola de placer, estaba equivocado, de pronto sentí que su mano era sustituida por su boca, no podía contener todas las sensaciones que estaban creciendo dentro de mi, esta mujer era mi perdición, si no la paraba ahora mismo, lo más seguro es que terminara antes de tiempo, con delicadeza la ayude a ponerse de pie y la bese de forma fiera, sus piernas nuevamente se sujetaron a mi cintura, rozándose en el proceso nuestros sexos, lo cual provoco que un gemido saliera de la boca de ambos.

La tumbe en la cama y comencé a besarla, iba a descender para besarla por todo el cuerpo cuando mi ángel me detuvo.

-No, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora, por favor- sin más preámbulos la embestí, sintiendo como sus paredes me daban una calida bienvenida, nuestras caderas comenzaron con un ritmo lento pero no por eso menos placentero.

-Te amo preciosa- dije entre jadeos

-Y yo a ti- dijo mi pequeña con la voz completamente distorsionada

Una vez más comprobé que nos complementábamos, que éramos como las partes de un puzzle, uno que habían hecho especialmente para convertirnos en uno. Nuestros movimientos se convirtieron en demandantes, la habitación se lleno de nuestros jadeos, todo este placer se extendió por nuestros cuerpos logrando que juntos llegáramos al mismo cielo, mientras controlábamos nuestras respiraciones me hice a un lado jalando a mi pequeña para que quedará recargada en mi pecho.

-Sabes que me haces el hombre más feliz- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda

-No más de lo feliz que me haces tu a mi, te amo tanto Edward, que tengo miedo de perderte- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello, levante su barbilla para que me mirará a los ojos.

-nunca, escúchame bien, nunca nos vamos a separar, eres mi vida Isabella Swan, yo no sabría vivir sin ti- le di un ligero besos en los labios y se acomodo nuevamente sobre mi pecho.

-Edward?- su voz sonó en un pequeño susurro

-Que pasa amor?-

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- yo asentí- por que estabas tan nervioso ayer, es por las visitas?- la mire y pude leer en su mente su preocupación, pero lo que menos quería era romper el momento.

-No pasa nada pequeña ya mañana te contaré, ahora vamos a dormir si?- jale las sabanas y nos cubrí con ellas, sabía que en estos momentos estaba siendo un cobarde por no hablarlo, pero lo que menos quería era arruinar nuestro momento ya mañana le contaría todo con lujo de detalles. Volvimos a hacer el amor en el transcurso de la noche y caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol me estaba pegando de lleno en la cara, abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí el sol en todo su esplendor, al parecer ayer se me había olvidado correr las cortinas, me incorporé con lentitud, tallándome los ojos en el proceso, me di cuenta que Bella no estaba en la cama, recogí mis boxer del suelo para ponérmelos, me fui directo al baño para ver si mi ángel se encontraba ahí, pero no, así que me coloque un pantalón de pijama y salí a buscarla, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y logré escuchar su voz, me quede parado en la puerta, ella salía del baño, totalmente arreglada, caminaba toda apresurada con ropa en sus manos y el celular colocado entre el hombro y su oreja para que no se le cayera.

-Si señorita a las 12 del día, ok en ventanilla recojo mi ticket, muchas gracias- metió la ropa en una maleta, un momento maleta?.

-Qué pasa?- ella se me quedo mirando más de la cuenta, frunció el ceño y me sonrió

-Hace un rato hable con Emmett, al parecer tenemos ciertos problemas en el hotel de Londres, algo así como que hubo un desfalco y fue el gerente, así que tenía que enviar a alguien a hacerce cargo de la gerencia mientras se soluciona el problema- siguió guardando su equipaje

-Y te va a enviar a ti?- ella asintió - pero pudiste decirle que no – se paró frente a mi

-A mi tampoco me gusta separarme de ti, pero es mi trabajo y tengo que ir, Emmett dice que serán por pocos días- la atraje hacia mi y la abrace fuertemente, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de su olor

-Me vas a hacer mucha falta- le dije cerca del oído

-Igual que tu a mi, prometo que será por poco tiempo y si no le pido a Emmett que envié a alguien más- me dio un corto beso, después de ayudarla a empacar me fui a mi cuarto a bañarme y alistarme para acompañarla al aeropuerto.

Como caída del cielo llego mi hermanita –Buenos días duende- le dije mientras salía rumbo al cuarto de Bella

-Buenos días hermanito- me hizo un guiño

-Se puede saber de donde vienes?- le pregunte cruzando los brazo

-De mi cita con Jasper- dijo como si nada

-Y lo dices así tan campante?- le pregunte

-Hermanito no me vengas con eso, acaso es muy diferente a lo que hacen Bells y tu?- abrí los ojos como platos

-Demasiada información Alice- le dije poniendo mi mano por delante de su cara – ahora hay algo más importante que quiero pedirte- ella enarco una ceja

-Suéltalo-

-Bella tiene que viajar a Londres y al parecer es por varios días, quiero que me ayudes a organizar un viaje para el próximo fin de semana- antes de que dijera algo, le explique- al parecer hay problemas en aquella sucursal y Emmett la envió a ella para hacerse cargo, pero como no me puedo ir ahorita con ella, la voy a alcanzar el viernes por la tarde- mi hermana me sonrió

-Ok entiendo, aunque no se como le vas a hacer si la bruja llega mañana- yo negué

-Con ella ya no hay nada Alice así que eso no me preocupa, en cuanto llegue le voy a poner las cosas en claro y el viernes hablaré con Bella- mi hermana rodó los ojos

-Solo espero que las cosas te salgan como tu esperas-

-Ya verás que si- en ese momento salió mi ángel con sus maletas, se las quite de las manos para bajarlas yo

-Ya me dijo mi hermano que nos abandonas- dijo Alice mientras se le tiraba a los brazos

-Será solo por unos días- se separaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla

-Esta bien, yo cuidare de mi hermanito y tu prométeme que me traerás un regalito ok-

-Claro que si y tu cuídate mucho y me saludas a Jazz- nos detuvimos a desayudar en nuestro café, este viaje de mi ángel me tenía muy inquieto por un lado no quería que se fuera y por otro pensé que era lo mejor mientras yo arreglaba mi situación con Heidi

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón la vi partir, prometiéndole que les avisaría a mis padres y que le llamaría todos los días, no podía creer como cambiaban las cosas tan rápido, ayer apenas habíamos tenido la mejor noche de nuestras vidas y hoy mi ángel se iba a otro continente, sabía que la vería el fin de semana, pero aún así me sentía intranquilo con su partida.

* * *

_**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo que prometi, espero que les este gustando esta historia y que me dejen sus comentarios. Antes de despedirme quiero hacer promoción a mi otro fic se llama POR QUE BRILLAMOS, pasense por ahi, hechenle una ojeada y me dicen que les pareció, bueno pues ahora si me despido, ha! por cierto si me regalan muchos reviews les subo nuevo capitulo el jueves, así que comenten y comenten jejejeje, cuidense mucho y mil gracias por sus palabras y comentarios, pero sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras, besos y abrazos, su amiga Vyda...**_


End file.
